VOCALOID
by WhiteStarXBlueFlame
Summary: Welcome to the weird little world of the Vocaloids, who must fight against the clichéd forces of evil (Especially against a little evil-doer named Edward Hyde.) And how the heck are they supposed to form a totally awesome band when all of this weird stuff is happening? Read as your favorite not-really-anime-characters live and learn the ways of the supernatural!
1. Chapter 1

**VOCALOID**

**Prologue**

Beginnings. Ugh. How I hate to write them. You see, I always thought that in order to have a perfect story, I must first create the perfect beginning. But now I know better. Why should the beginning be so perfect? It's the story that follows it that is important. It's okay to indulge in sweet memories sometimes, but we must not cling to the glories of the past. We must look to the future and pave a road of new adventures to be had. As for our endings…the ending of things doesn't have to be perfect. In fact, I don't think anything is perfect for that matter. You see, what I'm trying to say is that the beginning and ending of things may not be quite what you wanted or expected, but it's how the story in between the beginning and ending was is what counts. Was it a pathetic story? Was it a good story? Was it a story worth telling? Was it a life worth living? Oh, beginnings. Beginnings, beginnings, beginnings…so hard to write. Especially this one.

Anyways, I will begin my beginning today. Well, not really my true beginning, but I will tell you from beginning to end my story. Scratch that-_a _story. Not _my _story. I mean, the story's got me in it, but it's not all about me. This story is like the world. There are many, many, _many _lives here, which means many, many, _many_ stories to tell. If you wanted to bring it down to one specific life, then that would be one story. But we have many stories to tell, don't we? Well, we better get started with it then! This is the tale of many people…erm, to better put it, I should say…_living things_ rather than people. (You will hear of a lot of strange creatures in this story. It's going to feature people with strange abilities, beings from other worlds, boys with murderous alter-egos, etc., etc….basically, not all of the characters here are human.) But of the humans, there are the Vocaloids. What are Vocaloids? Well, you better be a good listener, because this is going to take a lot of explaining…

Once upon a time, there was nothing. And then there was something. Don't ask me how everything everywhere came to be, because I don't know and I don't think anyone will ever know. Some say everything was created by some scientific "Big Bang". Others say everything was created by an entity called God. Well, I've straight up _asked _the guy how everything came to be, and he won't tell me jack-squat. Maybe even _he _doesn't know. No, he _has _to know, right? I mean, he's _God_! Oh, I suppose it's just never meant to be for any entity out there to know how everything came to be. I guess it wouldn't be fun if we knew everything there is to know, right?

But even as no one knew how everything and anything came to be, life was still lived, and that was all the living needed. (Now we are going to focus on a particular place, a planet called "Earth", a place full of life that I'm sure you're aware of.) On Earth, there were the humans, and the humans enjoyed life with other creatures on the planet. Many other creatures had unique strengths and abilities, but surprisingly, the weak little humans grew to the top of the food-chain. Over time, the humans grew intelligent. They gained emotions and feelings. Feeling things like happiness, sadness, anger, love, and hatred were so…_amazing._ Being alive was beautiful! The emotions that twisted in humans' hearts made up such a storm inside themselves. All of this energy contracted up a soul. Now when life was over for these humans (When their bodies wore out and there was nothing but that little ball of energy, a soul to carry to an afterlife) they got to keep their feelings, memories and conscience for an amazing afterlife! Seriously, what could be better?

The humans enjoyed life and the emotions it contained. Until a little something came along-evil. It was inevitable for any living thing to feel good and evil, for they are two grand divisions of life. Life just wouldn't be life without the two, like it or not. So anyways, this strange evil thing was inside all humans. Some humans thought evil was an entity flying around, controlling people and making them do bad deeds. Others thought that evil was a part of their nature, something everyone was born with. It was true-evil was within everything, but also there was good. You see, nobody is born totally evil or totally good. There is one half of each of the two within all of us, and the two are at war with each other each and every day, battling within our souls. Those who seem totally evil (Or totally good) are just choosing one of the two halves to embrace the most. There is no entity flouting around, wondering what it will make us do.(Don't get me wrong, there are evil entities out here, it's just that usually all the bad you do is really you and not just some crazy demon "making you do it.".) No. There is evil within us all.

As soon as evil came around, the world was a much bloodier place. Thieves looted houses and killed to get their treasure, while kings fought in bloody wars, killing thousands of innocent people just to gain a bit of land. Yes, the world was turning into a scary place, and even though it would get less terrifying in the future, the world would remain scary forever because the world contains life and life is just plain scary. But there was hope for the world, because good had not died out. And a few of those good people, thousands of years ago, met up to create a society that would protect the world from dangers that would cause its death. The idea of a society of magical people coming together to save the world is quite cliché, yet that sort of stuff happens a lot. Too much, in fact. So, the society didn't really grow to its greatest strength until about two-hundred years ago, around the age of Queen Victoria. Members of this cliché little society met up again to create a new weapon that would protect that world from evil entities such ghosts, demons, black magic using witches, Satanists, etc., etc. The society realized that they would have to fight with strong human emotions, for those emotions made up souls, and souls are quite powerful, aren't they? They can summon an awful lot of power and strength.

So the society thought of something that would stimulate human emotions the most: music. So by combining the power of music and strong emotions, the world would be protected. The society decided to call the users of this new type of magic "Vocaloids". (They called it Vocaloid because human vocals are what make up much of the world's music, but mostly because they thought the name was cool.) But unfortunately, the formation and planning of this magic took one-hundred and thirty four years! ONE-HUNDRED AND THIRTY FOUR FREAKING YEARS! Jeez, man! They sure did take their sweet time! So finally, in FREAKING 2014, they perfected this FREAKING magic. And they chose a group of teenage humans with strong emotions (Because as we all know, teenagers have VERY strong emotions) to bestow this power upon. One of the teens was granted the important role as holder of the power of life itself. (I know, life isn't even an emotion, but because life is so full of energy made of strong emotions, they decided to make an exception and gave this girl the power that represented life while others got the powers of certain emotions. Like, what the heck, man?)

As there were the powers that represented certain emotions, there was a power that represented true evil. This power for evil was not just some magic that popped outta nowhere. This power was a spirit that was named Edward Hyde. Oh, Edward, Edward, Edward…to put it simply, I hate him. I hate him with all the hate that burns brightly in this universe. But you have to admit, he's kinda funny once you get to know him, once you look past his obsessions with death and gore and crazy magic and spirits. And stuff. Anyways, you know the story of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde, right? The story where the kind doctor tries to separate good from evil, but he instead creates an evil, murderous alter-ego? You see, after Henry Jekyll's second personality, Edward Hyde, murders some dudes, he is hunted down by the authorities, and pathetic little Edward sees he has no other choice than to kill himself, for he was going to die at the hands of the police anyways. Both Jekyll and Hyde die, still sharing the same soul, but Hyde has control over the soul for the majority of the time. Hyde can't go to heaven, obviously, and he doesn't want to go to hell, so his spirit wanders around, trying to look for a human to possess so that he can live like he did in the good old days. Over the years, he hops from human to human, living to the modern age that we live in. Being truly evil for such a long time, Hyde gained the right to be the embodiment of evil. But for corrupting the lives of many, many humans, Edward Hyde was on the list of enemies of the world protecting society that created the Vocaloids. And so, guess what? _I _get to deal with the little brat. Yay.

So, there you have it. My beginning to my story-oh, pardon me, _a_ story, not _my _story. As girly as it sounds, things like the power of love and friendship really work in these good-against-evil situations. And if it weren't for my friends, I'd be alone in this world. I would've killed myself a long time ago if they weren't there to guide me and cherish me. My friends are awesome, I'll have you know. A little strange, but that's okay. Strange is good, and strangeness makes you unique, right? Ah, whatever. I guess I should tell you my name now. You may know me better by my Vocaloid name rather than my real name. You see, for each Vocaloid created, there was a name for each one of them. My Vocaloid name is Miku Hatsune, or Hatsune Miku. Whatever way you wanna put it, that's my nickname, as unusual as it is. My _real _name is Milly Futureson, and I am fourteen years old. My hair is _turquoise _(Not green or blue, thank you very much) and I am very fond of a type of vegetable called a leek. Or was it a green onion? Oh, forget it. Today is the beginning of an epic tale I will tell you. It is a story of strange creatures, the unusual world of the afterlife, the painful modern society we live in and how to survive it, the value of friendship, and most of all, beautiful music. This, my friend, is the story of the Vocaloids.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1: I Could Go For a Change**

"What…your…h-hair…"

"What? I just assumed that you would-"

"…I LOVE IT."

"You do?"

"OH YEAH."

Milly just put on the finishing touches to her newly dyed hair. Once, her hair was long, silky, and jet-black. Now, it was dark turquoise and fluffy. Like, _really _fluffy. Milly's father, Al Futureson (Nicknamed "Big Al" by his friends) ran his hands down his daughter's ever-so-fluffy hair. He started sniffling.

"Your hair…your pretty, silky black hair…" Al frowned.

"What? I thought you said you liked it." Milly frowned as well.

"No, I do love it! It's just…" He sighed. "You're dying your hair. That means your accepting changes. You're becoming independent. Do you know what that means?"

"Uh…no."

Al hugged Milly tightly. "You're growing up, honey! You're gonna grow up and leave me!"

Milly felt smothered by her father's hug and had a hard time breathing. "Daddy! Quit saying that! You're acting like I'll leave any day now!"

"EXACTLY! YOU _ARE _GOING TO LEAVE ME ANY DAY NOW! THAT'S WHY I SAID YOU'RE GROWING UP!" Al hugged tighter.

Al was a thirty-six year old single father with brown hair often oiled back (His hair having recently beginning to gain streaks of white) and caramel colored eyes that almost looked gold in the right lighting. He was wearing his regular PJs, a white t-shirt and a pair of worn out, green plaid PJ pants.

Milly pulled away finally, gasping for air. "Holy mother of god, dad! If ya hugged any harder, I would've thrown up dinner!"

Al laughed. "I love you, baby. Promise you won't grow up and leave me?"

"If it stops you from strangling me to death…"

"Pardon me?" Al flicked Milly's nose. "You haven't been saying that in public, have you?"

"What? Of course not! I was just joking with you, Daddy!"

"So…" Al sat down in his huge green armchair. "Was there any _specific _reason why you dyed your hair?"

"Not really…I just felt like I needed a change."

"A change…I see."

"You know, after what happened with Ash, I sort of, kind of, wanted to…change my look." Milly shifted uncomfortably.

As soon as Milly said the name _Ash_, Al narrowed his eyes. "You're not going to completely change yourself over someone like _him_, are you?" Al said, somehow making the word "him" sound like the world's greatest insult.

"Heck no! Not over Ash! I just felt that with the changing seasons, I should change as well."

"That sounded awfully girly."

"Yeah, well, no offense Daddy, but you sound like that too."

Al scoffed. "I do not!" He then crossed his arms and legs and batted his eyes.

Milly let out a good laugh and hugged her father. "I love you, Daddy. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, baby. Remember, it's just a couple more days! And then it'll all be over!"

"Until August…and then comes…wait for it…HIGHSCHOOL! DUN-DUN-DUN!"

"It's not that bad! Well, actually, I've seen what the kids do nowadays at highschools, so…" Al got up and hugged Milly. "Bless you, you poor child, having to not live in the 80's like I did…"

"Are you trying to tell me I'm totally screwed when it comes to highschool?"

"No. The school will be cool. The kids there will be another matter."

Milly sighed. "God have mercy on my soul…"

"I'm kidding! It's gonna be okay!" Milly walked down the hall to her bedroom.

"Thank you, father, for crushing all of my faith in teenage humanity and highschool."

"Thank you, daughter, for giving me faith in teenage humanity and highschool."

Milly scowled at him.

"About highschool being bad…I was just _kidding_," Al said.

"Mm-hmm." And with that, Milly went into her bedroom for the night.

Milly Futureson was a five-foot tall, fourteen year old girl with sea-blue eyes. She looked almost exactly like her mother, except for the fact that Milly's hair had been dyed turquoise. Soon, on August 31st, 2014, Milly would be fifteen. She would begin her driving lessons, start looking for a part-time job, and maybe even get a credit-card. Maybe. (It's not like she really needed one, anyways. She had never been trusted with one and she wasn't going to begin holding it in her care now.) Her mother, Julia Futureson, had died in a car accident when Milly was twelve. And of course, the family was never the same after that. Milly took on the household chores and cared for her family just as much as her Mama did, even as bad as her mother's passing hurt. And by family, I mean just her father and his dog, Missy. Nobody else. Al never remarried, always saying, and I quote, whenever Milly asked her father about remarrying "he needed to make his mind up before he could do anything serious."

A while after everybody cleaned up their tears and snot, things were going okay for just a while. Then Milly just _had _to fall in love. You see, poor Milly had very few friends back then. She needed other human beings _other _than her father to lean on. So she finds a boy named Ash Heed. Ash took advantage of Milly in her sadness. He asked her for anything he wanted, and Milly gave the world to him. Of course, the world just wasn't enough for Ash. When Milly started step out of her depression and confront her boyfriend about how he was treating his girl, Ash acted like he was greatly offended. When he didn't get the world from Milly anymore, Ash left her.

Now, when Mr. Futureson found out about this, it was obviously not pretty. He came knocking on Ash's door, and strangely convenient for Ash, he wasn't home at the time. After many angry father hissy fits, Al finally calmed down and tried to comfort his daughter rather than chasing after revenge. Honestly, comforting was better. (What was a fourteen year old girl doing dating, anyways? Al didn't know what he was more upset over-the "underage" dating or the evil ex-boyfriend.)

Now it was May, and the school year was almost over. _Thank god._ Anymore of the insanity of the eighth grade and Milly would burst. Summer vacation was just what she needed (Summer vacation consisting of: A-staying up 'till 5 AM watching anime online and writing/reading fanfictions B-wander aimlessly around the local music store and tinker with random instruments C-FOODFOODFOODFOODFOODFOODFOODFOOD And D-sleep ('till it's nighttime again) and boy, was it getting _hot _out! Of course, it was to be expected of the state of Tennessee, especially right smack in the middle of the state in the little 'ol town of Bravecreek.

Milly's hometown, Bravecreek, wasn't one of those towns you drive through to get to a better town, but it wasn't the "better" town, either. It was a town where people started small businesses that would later become quite popular. Hundreds of people from outta town would come to get married there because of the beautiful landscape of the more country parts of the town. It was small but comfy, and it was no New York or Los Angeles, but it was home and home was just what you needed in life.

Milly slipped into her PJs and jumped onto her bed.

_Just wait a little longer. _She thought. _If you make it through these last couple days of school, you'll get a couple months off. So, you can't totally lose it just yet, okay?_

She tossed and turned, thinking about what a couple months of being free from the morons that were her classmates would do to her. And man…would it _ever _be heaven. This summer was going to be worth all of the hard work Milly had pushed herself through.

_No more work! No more slutty teens to deal with! No more whiny ex-boyfriends! I won't take any stupid crap this summer!_

But the crap _would _be taken this summer, regrettably, and poor little Milly didn't even know it. Oh, yeah. The shit was gonna hit the fan. _Hard._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2: The Doppelgangers' Beginning and the King and Queen's Death**

"You need to get an alarm clock." The sleepy mother whined.

"Who needs an alarm clock when I have you?" Her daughter, wiping her eyes, responds.

Rilaine "Rin" Kincaid was awoken to the blaring light above her. Her ceiling light was turned on by her cranky and sleepy mother, Elizabeth Kincaid. Allen "Len" Kincaid, Rin's twin brother, wearily tossed and turned as he woke up in the top bunk of his and his sister's bunk bed.

"It's just a couple days 'till school ends! Why should we have to go?!" Len whined.

"That's exactly the reason you need to keep going! IT'S JUST A FEW MORE DAYS! GET OUT OF BED!" Elizabeth yelled back.

Len groaned and fell out of bed. _Literally. _When he rolled, he fell off of the top bunk. Not a surprise to his family, though. He had done this a million times before, yet Len insisted he remain on the top bunk of his bed.

Rin passed her brother as if nothing had happened, and Len groaned as he stood and made his way down the hall to the bathroom. It was an early morning ritual for the twins to go their separate ways to get dressed; Len took his clothes from the closet and got dressed in the bathroom, while Rin got dressed in the twins' bedroom. It was a ritual ever since the two were little. When the twins got the bunk-bed, Len insisted he get the top bunk. But Rin said she must receive something in return for this; that she could hog her bedroom in the morning as much as wanted until the end of high-school. Looking back, Len didn't really think of this as a fair trade. What was really bad about this deal was that sometimes his father would take a dump in the bathroom directly before Len got dressed there, so the room wasn't exactly the best place to dress in for the rest of your teenage life.

Rin, the girl of the two twins, was a petite twelve year-old soon to be thirteen year-old. She had short blond hair and sky blue eyes, and her hair would usually be fashioned with her signature big white bow, called an "Usamimi". Today, though, she decided to ditch it and go for a more tomboyish look. Oh, who am I kidding-Rin was the ULTIMATE tomboy. She enjoyed wearing baggy boy clothes with her denim short-shorts and she also enjoyed tearing up a nice rib every once in a while. Rin had quite the potty-mouth when it came to fighting and trash-talking. In fact, she was _feared _because of it. Her fighting and trash-talking skills were a legend among the kids of Bravecreek, and quite possibly the rest of middle Tennessee. Despite her cute, petite, and young appearance, Rin Kincaid packed quite the punch.

Len, her brother, was another matter. His blond hair was the same length as Rin's, and since Rin was quite flat in the chest and since Len hadn't fully gotten through puberty yet, Len could pass off as Rin and Rin could pass off as Len. (Man, I could sit here and tell you about all of the times they pulled each other off and how funny yet weird it all was- but we'll save those stories for another time.) Anyways, Len preferred to wear his hair up in a ponytail (Not a super long and girly ponytail, but a very short and boyish ponytail. You get it, right?) because he didn't want to cut his hair short. His reason for not cutting it is, and I quote; "'Cuz ya never know when your sister is gonna prank you and you need to get revenge by pretending to be her and embarrassing her in the process." Len, surprisingly, was actually more effeminate than his sister. He hated fights, sports, and all other things man-ish. He always wore nice, clean jeans and t-shirts, and he always wore deodorant (Unlike Rin.) His hobbies were cooking and piano playing, while Rin enjoyed art and writing, surprisingly enough.

So there are our other protagonists; the Kincaid twins, the strange blond duo that never stopped hitting life head on. Now they were ending their first year of middle school and were entering the seventh grade. The last few days of school were finally here and twins were happy as hell.

The high-spirited kids ran outside to the car as soon as the morning rituals were complete.

"I wonder if they'll give us homework like six days before school ends." Len said from the front seat.

"Don't say that! You'll jinx us!" Rin said from the backseat.

"Oh. Sorry."

When their mother drove them to school, the twins bolted out of the car and into the building, eager to quickly end the school year.

A tall girl with long hair approached the twins and greeted them.

"Hey, guys!" She smiled.

"Hi, Lillith." Rin greeted the girl back.

Lillith Mendellson was a tall fourteen year-old girl with long, cotton-candy colored hair. (It was a habit for the students of Bravecreek Middle School to dye their hair funny colors, apparently.) She had river blue eyes and pale skin, and in her hair today was a brown headband with gold sequins on it. She wore a matching brown shawl over a black t-shirt and a pair of dark blue skinny jeans.

Lillith had been a friend to the twins ever since the beginning of the school year, she protecting the two like they were her own children.

"Whatcha doin' wearing that shawl in late May?" Rin laughed. "Isn't it supposed to hit ninety-degrees today?"

Lillith giggled in response. "You know me," she sighed, "always being weird."

Len, feeling intimidated by Lillith's tall appearance while he was petite little thing, became nervous and jittery.

"I…uh…have to pee." He excused himself and ran away.

Rin laughed. "I think he likes you."

Lillith frowned. "You think so?"

"So, any news today?"

"News? What do you mean?" Lillith tilted her head in confusion.

"You know! Weird teenage stuff!"

"…You mean _gossip_?"

"I don't mean gossip! I mean, like…did anybody get in a fight? Did somebody do something weird in the bathroom? Did a teacher cry again after being bullied by a student?"

"That happened _once_, Rin, and you're still going on about it. It happened like six months ago!"

"Whatever, dude! Just tell me, did anyone do something stupid, because I would be highly entertained by that!"

Lillith thought for a moment. "Uh…some girl in the bathroom declared she was a lesbian about thirty minutes ago."

"Whoa! It was only 7:00 AM and she was already deciding her sexual preferences?"

"Rin!" Lillith pinched Rin's cheek. "Young lady, you are twelve years old! Don't you ever talk like that around me! Or anywhere at all, in fact!"

"What?!" Rin said, rubbing her pinched cheek. "I just commented on how early it was for that sorta thing! I mean, shouldn't you wake up a little first and make extra sure that you may not be straight?"

Lillith sighed. "How does a girl like you get to be a girl like you?"

Rin smiled. "It takes practice."

Len twirled his ponytail. His friend slapped Len's hand away from the ponytail.

"Dude, come on."

"I-I can't help it. I do it whenever I get nervous."

Len walked to class with his friend Kyle Bishop, a tall athletic boy with…blue hair. (Seriously, these kids just can't help but dye their hair all the colors of the rainbow.) Kyle was what you'd call your stereotypical popular boy, but he was more than that. He wasn't just some empty shell of a boy like the other dudes at his school. Kyle actually had half a brain, and plenty of common sense to go with it. He got pretty good grades, and a college scholarship was already calling his name, even though he was only about to finish middle school. Yep, Kyle was crushed on by many girls in his school, and he was a born leader. He first met Len while the both of them were trying out for the school's football team. (Usually Len wouldn't go for sports, but he was trying to fit in and get more friends with the help of the football team.) Kyle made it into the team with grace while Len was dismissed from the tryouts as soon as he got there, and all because Len was too short to play and the coach didn't want the kid to get hurt during a game. Yeah. Sucked for poor Len. But Kyle became friends with Len, not out of pity, but because he saw something in the kid. Len wasn't some scrawny piece of trash. No, he was trustworthy, honest, and above all; he bought Kyle ice-cream a lot. Okay, Kyle was friends with mostly because of the whole trustworthy thing, but still. Free ice-cream, dude. Can't beat it.

"Dude, just bite your nails or something. Just don't twirl your ponytail. Better yet, get rid of the ponytail altogether." Kyle sighed.

"I keep telling you that I need this! I-"

"-need it in case your sister pranks ya. Yeah, like I haven't heard it a million times before."

"Plus…" Len winked at himself in a mirror. "It attracts the ladies."

Kyle laughed. "Yeah, right. The only ladies you'll be attracting are the ones who are secretly men."

Len gaped. "Whoa! Where'd that come from?"

Kyle laughed even harder when he saw the expression on Len's face. "You crack me up, kid."

"Yeah, yeah. Get to class, lover-boy. Your queen is expecting you."

Kyle's "queen" was Madeline Queensly, the most beautiful and popular girl in the school. Now, as you make think due to watching many teen movies, you'd think Madeline was a giant…well, how do I put this…_slut_. Well, she isn't. She was smart and fashionable girlfriend of Kyle, and when those two announced their love, they were nicknamed the "King and Queen of Bravecreek Middle School". Boys everywhere fell to their knees in sorrow as they heard Madeline had been claimed, and girls everywhere reached for their tissue boxes as they heard their sweet Kyle was already taken.

Madeline was almost fifteen, planning to enter high-school after her final year in middle school. She had very short, silky caramel hair, her brown eyes amber in certain lights. She usually liked to wear red outfits, and she never went anywhere without her light pink lipstick that, in her words, "Matched my milky complexion so well." And, yes-she was a little full in the chest. I mean, what's a popular girl without at least a C-cup? Maybe a B-cup? (Just kidding.)

Anyways, the school's social system was not that of a Breakfast Club sort of social system, you know? Basically, whoever was the prettiest douchebag in the room got to the top of the food-chain, while the kids who decided _not _to get involved in a social system just let the popular kids go their own way. It was the sane kids against the insane kids. Of course, even though Kyle and Madeline where at the tippy-top of the popular kid food-chain, they _certainly _were not douchebags. They just knew how to be pretty and how to put on a good façade. Only the smartest made it out of middle school alive, and the King and Queen of Bravecreek Middle definitely were going to see high school. I mean, there were only a couple more days left of school. Nothing could go wrong, right? _Right?_

The bell rang for lunch, and the children trampled down the hallways like a pack of angry elephants. Kyle and Madeline headed toward their regular seats at the lunch table, only to find others had taken their spots.

Madeline was readied to protect her throne. "Hi, could you-"

"-could I find you a _bra_?" The girl in Madeline's seat said in a drawl, stupid teenage girl voice. "It looks like you need one."

Other kids at the table snickered.

Madeline faltered, but she put up her perfect girl façade again. "I was saying…could you please move to a different seat? We'd like to sit with friends at this table."

"Well, since you said please…_no._ Piss off. Go find somewhere else to sit."

As the other kids at the table went _Oh, no you didn't!_, Madeline started freaking out inside. No one was going to tell her off and get away with it.

Kyle stepped in angrily. "Look, there's no reason to be so rude about it, we just wanted to sit near our friends!"

The girl chewed on some gum. "Is it, like, a total burden to have that bitch on your back all the time?" She said, pointing to Madeline.

_Oh, she did NOT just go there!_ Madeline thought.

"Guys, help us out here." Kyle said, motioning to his friends.

None of them said a word until one spoke out. "You guys are _so _boring. We wanna hear what Prima has to say."

"Yeah, and Prima's _way _hotter than Madeline." One of the boys said, the other boys laughing and agreeing with him.

"You heard 'em. _Piss. Off._" Prima laughed as she plucked the piece of gum in her mouth out and put it onto Madeline's lunch tray.

As Madeline growled in frustration, Kyle tried to calm her down.

"Don't waste your time on them. Let's go."

Madeline, however, wanted the last laugh. She had taken too much crap from the popular kids this year, and it was time that they got what they deserved.

Madeline walked over to Prima and dumped her chocolate milk into Prima's bra.

"Cows like milk, don't they?" Madeline said to Prima.

Prima was about to pounce until Kyle dragged Madeline away from the fight and away from any teachers who may turn the two into the principal's office for what they did. As soon as they got to a place to hide until lunch period was over, Kyle threw a hissy-fit.

"What were you thinking?!" He yelled.

"I am so _sick _of dealing with those people, Kyle! They piss me off so much!"

"We _are _one of those people, Madeline!"

"NO, WE ARE _NOT!_" Madeline screamed.

Kyle sighed. Madeline was on the verge of tears. After all this time, after all this faking and lying and dealing with the pain, she was finally at her breaking point.

"I don't want to be them anymore, dude." She sobbed. "I know we were supposed to climb to the top and be _better _than those losers, but…but…"

"You just don't want to deal with them anymore."

"_Yes!_ I don't care anymore! I just _don't freaking care anymore_!" Madeline stomped. "Screw them and their stupid, stupid, STUPID smartphones and their effing jeggings and their effing money and their effing-"

"Stop!" Kyle took Madeline's hands. "Just calm down."

Madeline wiped away a tear. "I don't want to live a lie anymore."

Kyle hugged poor little Madeline tightly. He smiled one of his famous pretty-boy smiles at her. "Tell you what-once we finish the school year, we're entering high school with a clean slate. We'll be totally different people. We'll join clubs without trying to impress people with them. It'll be so much better than this."

Madeline sniffled and smiled. "And no itchy and sparkly clothes?"

Kyle laughed. "And no itchy and sparkly clothes."

The two of them hugged again, tired as hell. They both that they had officially relinquished their thrones, giving them to some other poor assholes who didn't know that within reality, they were not rulers of popularity, beauty, or anything like that. They were the rulers of lies, if they were rulers of anything. Well, too bad that they didn't know any better.

Well…there goes a dynasty.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3: I'm Sick of Dealing With Demons**

"Books these days suck. _Hard._"

"How so?" Lillith responded to her friend, Megan. The two conversed while eating lunch in the cafeteria.

"It's just…" Megan sighed as she thought. "Well, I guess it isn't the books that suck, but how the fandom around a certain book reacts to it. Like, for example, I personally liked _Twilight_, but the fandom around it was so weird and inappropriate that people always made fun of _Twilight_, even when it wasn't really _that _bad. Sure, really girly, but series was still readable-"

Megan stopped her ranting about book fandoms when she found Lillith not listening.

"Sorry, am I boring you? I seem to be doing that a lot to myself these days."

Lillith widened her eyes at Megan. "What? No, I was just…observing something."

"Oh, did you see that girl with her thong showing? Yeah, I wondered if I shoulda told her to pull her pants up and hide that thing. Do you wanna tell her, because I-"

"-No, that's not what I was talking about." Lillith sighed. "I _meant…_"

Lillith began motioning to a girl sitting at the "popular" kids' table. The girl was Prima, the girl who had just recently taken Madeline Queensly's role as queen of the social scene. Megan tilted her head in confusion, as she did not understand what Lillith was talking about.

"Are you…um…" Megan thought about what her friend could be talking about. "Oh, you need more deo for your B.O?"

Lillith blushed and shook her head. She tried desperately to get Megan to understand what was going on without Lillith having to verbally tell her.

"Uh…you're doing the Gangnam Style?" Megan guessed.

Lilltih gave herself a face-palm due to her friend's idiocy. Megan should've known what was happening, because in case something happened like it did right now, Lillith would give hand-motion signs to Megan so that the enemy in front of them didn't suspect that the duo was onto them.

_Damn it, Megan! _Lillith thought. _We spent two weeks memorizing these hand-motions! _She leaned over to whisper in Megan's ear.

"_There's a DEMON, you MORON!_"

As Lillith pulled away, Megan frowned like a sad puppy.

"That was mean. I thought we had something special, and there you go, just throwing it away."

Lillith scoffed. "Were you a blond before you dyed your hair green?"

"Hey! That's an insult to blonds everywhere!"

Okay, okay. Before we go any further, here is Megan Grant's character description; Aged sixteen years old, Megan was a little over five feet tall, and compared to Lillith, she was incredibly short. She had a rather unusual hair style-very short lime green hair that spiked off the back of her neck while two longer locks of hair, one in front of both of her ears, hung from the short spikes, and her green eyes matched perfectly with her funky hairdo. Megan was also very fond of wearing orange clothes and her signature huge, clunky metallic hot-pink sunglasses. So basically, she looked like a giant walking carrot wearing pink sunglasses. And, no, Megan was not a blond before she dyed her hair. She was in fact a brunette.

Even though poor little Megan didn't really get the hang of things quickly, she was a good friend as well as trusting, loyal, and kind. She loved pandas and carrots, and she had quite the green-thumb, and that's not just because of the green hair dye. Having been Lillith's best friend for years now, Megan was joined with her at the hip, always following her around. They did everything together-even demon-hunting.

Megan suddenly gasped. "_Oh. _Uh-oh."

"Yeah, uh-oh! Let's just hope it didn't hear us with its supernatural super-hearing powers or something!"

"OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! WHAT DO WE DO?!" Megan fretted.

"Wait a minute. I think she'll be getting to go to the bathroom any minute now…"

Just as Lillith had predicted, Prima (Or, shall I say, the demon possessing her) got up from her seat and headed towards the ladies' room.

Megan gaped. "How'd you know that?!"

Lillith shrugged. "When a demon possesses a human, sometimes the demon retains its host's habits. For example, Prima always goes to the restroom to fix her hair and make-up during lunch, right? Since the ritual is so important to her, it sticks with her even as another creature takes over her body."

"Whoa, you know a lot about demons 'n stuff."

"It's just another thing for you to learn, kid. One day you'll know just as much as I know about the supernatural. Maybe even a little more than that." Lillith patted Megan's back.

Then, slowly, very slowly, the two made their way to the restroom Prima was in. They peeked into the room and saw Prima smoothing her hair with water.

"I don't sense much power from this demon," Lillith whispered. "It must be a low-level one. It should be easy to exorcize."

"I'm ready." Megan said, pulling out a bottle of green powder out of one of her pants' pockets.

"Look casual. Remember how rehearsed."

"Right."

The two girls casually strolled into the restroom, pretending to fix their hair while they talked about boys.

"And he, like, said I had a nice rack! That was, like, so nice of him, right?" Megan said in her stereotypical-snotty-teenage-girl voice.

"_Wut?_" Lillith responded. "He said the same thing to me."

"OMG!" Megan gasped.

"OMG!" Lillith joined in the gasping.

Prima finally got annoyed enough to break into the girls' conversation. "Excuse me," she said, "but you, like, are, like, so pissing me off! Get out of my way! You losers know this is my turf during lunch!"

As soon as Prima finished her sentence, Megan threw some of the green powder from the bottle onto Prima's face. Prima hissed in response and held her face in her hands. When she looked up at the other girls again, her face was a blotchy mess of burn marks and blood. Prima's eyes turned dark orange, with cat-like pupils replacing the regular human ones.

She began to speak in a deeper, more demonic voice. "WHAT THE HELL?!" Prima growled.

Lillith began chanting a chant that was in a language that was so old, the dinosaurs didn't even know how to speak it. The chant was apparently holy, causing the demon howl and roar as Lillith repeated this chant.

Prima suddenly took Lillith down with an otherworldly force, a force that was far stronger than the force of a regular teenage girl. The two scrambled to the ground, both of them scratching and slapping each other. Megan came over and pried Prima off of Lillith, and Megan sat on Prima with all of her one-hundred and thirty pounds worth, but even _that _wasn't enough. Still, Megan held her own as the demon in Prima tried to rip her face off. Lillith stood up and continued the holy chant, thankfully. After repeating it a few more times, she commanded the demon to leave Prima's body.

"NO! NEVER!" The demon yelled.

Megan struggled to keep the demon on the ground. "FOR GOD'S SAKE, WHAT DO YOU WANT?! DO YOU REALLY WANT TO SUFFER THROUGH THE PAIN OF BEING A HUMAN TEENAGE GIRL? I CAN TELL YA RIGHT NOW, IT AIN'T AS SATISFYING AS IT LOOKS!" Megan yelled.

"SHE IS ONE OF _THEM!_" The demon growled. "SHE IS A POWER WEILDING VOCALOID! I MUST HAVE HER POWER!"

"I get it now! You're a weak demon, trying to take over a weak Vocaloid! You thought if you couldn't be a powerful demon, you could at least take over this dumb girl's body instead!" Lillith said.

It was true. Prima was a Vocaloid, though she hadn't realized it yet. Since she hadn't learned how to harness and control her great powers, she was just like a battery without an electronic to put it in-useless. But, if a weak demon wanted gain great power, it could take over the useless Vocaloid and learn how to use the powers for the girl. Of course, Prima wouldn't get her body back to use those powers with.

Finally, Megan just couldn't take holding the demon in Prima's body down anymore. Megan resorted to giving Prima a purple-nurple. The demon screeched.

"WH-WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! HOW ARE YOU OVERPOWERING ME?!" The demon yelled.

"With the power of the titty-twister, bitch!" Megan laughed hysterically.

Lillith stood nearby, covering her mouth as she snickered.

The demon finally stopped screaming and sighed. "Ah, screw it."

As the demon left Prima's body, Prima's eyes returned to the pale green color they once were. They burns and cuts left her face, letting that pale white face Prima had once before return. She began to fall to the ground, but Lillith caught her first. Prima opened her eyes wide as she breathed in a deep breath, as if this breath was the first she had breathed in forever. She looked at the girls.

"Why am I…did I…who…where did…" Prima stuttered.

"Shh," Lillith tried to calm Prima down. "It's going to be okay. You're safe now."

"Orange! They were ORANGE! _ORANGE!_" Prima screamed.

"I presume that Prima is emotionally scarred." Megan observed.

"You presume correctly." Lillith held Prima in her arms as she babbled about all the weird things that just happened.

Lillith and Megan both helped to carry Prima out of the bathroom.

"I wonder how no one heard us." Megan said.

As she said, a loud booming noise came from inside the auditorium next to the restroom. A teacher had put a movie on for the kids inside there as an end-of-the-school-year treat. Apparently, the loud sounds of the movie blocked out all of the fighting noises.

"Damn. I haven't experienced a coincidence this lucky since that one time we were being chased by werewolves in New England and we _'coincidentally' _ran by a deli that distracted the wolves as we ran away." Lillith said.

"I think we should let Prima go home for today. Let's take her to the nurse's office." Megan said.

The two girls carried Prima into the nurse's office and plopped her in a chair. Prima looked like she was going to barf.

"What happened!?" The nurse yelled.

"She tripped on some toilet paper in the restroom and hit her head on a toilet, ma'am. I think she may have a concussion." Megan lied.

"Chased by werewolves…in…_England?_" Prima moaned.

"Don't worry, that's just the concussion talking. It'll wear off in no time if you'd just heal her up, thank you." Megan whispered to the nurse.

The two girls strutted out of the nurse's office, holding their heads up high, proud of the good deed they had done.

"You know, I think that demon just wanted to feel pretty." Megan said.

"Maybe."

"So…is that gonna happen again?"

Lillith sighed. "I dunno, Megan. I just don't know. But we can take it on, right?"

"Right!" Megan giggled.

You see, the two girls were Vocaloids themselves, containing powers that could be used to protect humanity. They were sent by a certain society who did their best to protect the world from the dangers of the evil supernatural. But, with a member like Megan, well…you could tell why she needed a partner.

Both of the girls had been orphaned as children, and almost immediately they had been adopted by the people of the club…society…association…thingy called "The Society of International Humanity Protection", or for short, "SOIHP". Lillith and Megan had been trained to fight the forces of evil ever since then. Unfortunately, they didn't have some totally bad-ass million-dollar-training-facility to train on. Instead, in the summer, they would practice their aim by shooting arrows at flies that landed on their house's screen door, and in the winter, they would use their snowmen as punching bags. The two girls were together for everything; fighting, crying, screaming, studying, laughing, singing, eating, crying-over-that-boy-who-cheated-on-Megan-with-another-girl, and definitely beating-up-that-boy-who-cheated-on-Megan-with-another-girl. Yeah.

As a Vocaloid, Lillith was known as Luka Megurine, and Megan was known as Gumi Megpoid. And these girls kicked some serious ass. Lillith had a more psychic-talking-to-the-dead thing going on while Megan was more of a spiritual healer. They both were experts on exorcizing demons and spirits from human bodies, the two knowing a boat load of holy chants. Technically, the duo were sisters, and they were each other's only family, except for the kind woman who took care of them and gave them a home, Alison Terrance, and the girls' friends, Rin and Len. Being friends with Rin and Len wasn't merely because the twins were Vocaloids and Lillith and Megan needed to protect them, but it was because the twins were funny and endearing. Sure, they were strange, but at least they weren't some stuck-up snobs who did whatever society told them to do because it was "cool". (Oh, and did I mention that Lillith's a bilingual bisexual? Yeah, that's kind of important. She's half Japanese and half American. And don't get me wrong, she does like both boys and girls, but she doesn't like Megan in…_that _way, if you were considering that. Um…yeah.)

The girls strutted back to their lunch spots with smiles on their faces, because not only had they not caused a total scene, they had filled this month's quota! Woo-hoo!

Lillith suddenly came to a grinding halt. Her river blue eyes opened wide, as if they were seeing something strange appear in front of them, yet nothing was there. Lillith was sensing something ominous nearby, like how she sensed the demon in Prima. Megan tilted her head in confusion.

"Something wrong?" Megan asked.

Lillith sighed in disappointment. "There's yet another disturbance in the force."

Megan groaned. "_What?! _Darn it, what is it this time? Can we at least eat lunch before we kill whatever this thing is?"

"This time, it feels like…" Lillith studied the aura of the evil presence. "A spirit? No…a demon? Or maybe…a curse. It feels like an evil spirit that's locked away somewhere, and as soon as it's freed, it will unleash a curse, a burden. Or something like that."

"_Uggggggghhhhhh._ Curses are so hard to crack 'cuz the person who's cursed is too damn stubborn to allow us to help them."

"Maybe it's because they don't think it's a curse and they want a logical explanation. Mostly it's probably just because they're frightened by two crazy teenage girls carrying around bottles of things that look like drugs." Lillith joked.

"They're bottles of blessed _glitter_, for god's sake! They're supposed to ward off demons and stuff with its holy essence, but _NO_, the cursed and/or possessed people don't want holy glitter in their homes, getting rid of the things that are trying to KILL them! Sissies!" Megan scoffed.

Lillith sighed again. "All I can be positive on about this thing is that…it's…"

"_It's?..._" Megan leaned forward.

"British."

Megan gaped. "Oh, god! It's British! I'm so scared!" She sighed. "Yeah, Lillith, like it's gonna help us defeat this thing if we know it's _British_! The only thing that could make me scared about this spirit is if it's the spirit of an evil and dead Doctor Who! I mean, really, if he died _and _he became evil, I would seriously crawl into a little corner and _die _on the inside!"

"I think you'll be fine, dude. And I think we can make lunch before we hunt some evil Doctor Who, okay?"

"Whatever, man. Whatever."

So…these two could totally beat out Buffy the Vampire Slayer any day of the week, right? _Right?_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4: This Chapter Is Kind of Boring, But There's Some Exposition In It**

_**Three Months Ago**_

"Now, how many times have I got to tell y'all-ya don't hold the TV like this, ya hold it like _this!_" An angry mother screamed at some movers.

A boy sat on the steps of his new home in Bravecreek, Tennessee. He flipped through the pages of a book he had read a million times. He sighed and looked up to the sky, wondering what life would be like in this new town. It was nothing like his hometown New York-this place was full of lush, green farmland, trees, and tons of coffee shops and bakeries for some reason.

"Dang it, Percy Nicholas! You get your hind up here and help move this stuff in!" The boy's mother called to him.

"But, Mama!" Percy sighed. "Just let me take a short break, _please!_"

"Oh, whatever! You better be in here in a bit, 'cuz your little 'ol Mama can't unpack all this by herself!" She laughed.

The boy smiled back at his mother as he took a swig of his bottle of water.

Percy Nicholas Underland, a fourteen year old albino boy, was moving into his new home with much faith that everything would go right for him and his mother for once. Here's his story; on August 15th, 2013, Percy's father, Jack, died in a car accident, leaving everyone in absolute heartbreak. Percy's mother, Lana, would spend hours crying in her tiny room all alone. Soon, Lana had to look for a job, going from housewife to the main supporter of her family of three-herself, her father, and her son. Percy then suggested that the family move away from the big city to a smaller, quieter town out in the country. Lana had been aching to visit her hometown in Tennessee, and this was a great chance to return to it. Soon, Lana found a job at a bookstore (She got the job easily because apparently the bookstore was "haunted" and all of the previous employees there had quit their jobs to save their own lives. The store needed someone to manage it, and Lana the Skeptic was just the one to do it.) in Bravecreek. The family quickly packed their bags headed towards the country to find a new life.

The family would move into a little blue house atop a hill that looked upon the trees and farmland below. Percy would enroll into Bravecreek Middle School, a school near the suburbs. Everything was going to be perfect, like living in a fairytale. All would be peaceful and calm, and the people living here would be kind and considerate, unlike most of the citizens of New York. The Underlands would finally have a happy ending.

_**Three Months Later**_

Percy changed his mind. The people here were no different from the people of New York. Most of them were, well…a-holes. Don't get me wrong, there were good people, but…um…they were hard to find, apparently.

Percy was bullied at school because he didn't hang out with any of the other boys. He thought they were all really gross. Yep. They talked about sex, sports, and they poured chocolate milk on their lunches for fun. The girls thought he was weird too, because a bunch of them asked Percy out on a date because he was more on the attractive side, but Percy turned them down because he told them his mother won't let him date at his age. Yes, everyone laughed at him and his red-pink eyes and his fluffy white hair. Percy tried to look less unusual by trying to dye his hair black or by getting a wig, but his mother wouldn't allow it. Because his vision wasn't so well, he had to wear eye contacts (Percy had two pairs-blue ones that concealed his red eyes, and a spare, some green ones. Unfortunately, he sometimes mixed them up by accident, with a result of him having one blue eye and one green eye.) Because of how strange Percy seemed to be, he was often called a "monster" by his classmates. It wasn't long before he became accustomed to his dark blue hoodie that he often liked to hide himself in. Man, did it get hot in that thing in late May!

Percy sat alone at a round lunch table today, looking around in case someone were to sneak up behind him and scare him. Just it seemed the coast was clear, a boy came up and slapped Percy on the back, screaming "BOO!" in his face. Percy yelped in fear and accidently knocked his water over. The water spilled a little onto one of his favorite books that he liked to read during his breaks: _The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde_.

"Oops! He ruined his book!" The boy laughed. "Wasn't my fault, though! He was just being a stupid freak again!"

"I didn't know monsters could read!" The boy's friend joined in.

Percy sighed as the boys walked away. He quickly pulled out a napkin and dried off his book.

_Well, _Percy thought, _there's not much more they can do to mess this thing up._

His book had been read so many times now that the corners of the cover were torn, the pages were worn, and there were scratches here and there on the front and back of the book. It was to be expected from a book that someone had been reading for over three years now. It was old and worn, of course, but that just meant it was well-loved. Percy just loved his books, especially the classics. It was unfortunate that no one liked books the way he did.

Percy looked over to two girls at another table bickering about something. They both had funny hair colors and hair-cuts, one having green hair and the other having pink hair. He looked over to another table, where a pair of blond twins sat with the two most popular kids in the whole school. But why were the popular kids sitting with the twins? Why weren't they sitting at the popular kids' table? It was very strange. At the popular kids' table, the kids looked upset, as if they had heard bad news about a friend in trouble or something like that.

Among the madness that carried on in the cafeteria, one girl stood confused, wondering where to sit. She turned her head and stared at the lone albino boy sitting at a table in the corner of the room. Percy blushed and turned away, looking at his book and pretending to be busy. But still the girl was interested in him. She walked closer and closer, and Percy freaked out more and more. He had never been able to talk to girls properly before! This girl would just make fun of him as soon as Percy turned down her date proposal. She would just be like the rest of them.

When the girl arrived at Percy's table, he jumped in surprise. The girl just giggled.

"Something the matter? I'm not bothering you, am I?" She asked.

Percy blushed. "You don't have to sit here…You can sit wherever you like…Don't mind me…" He mumbled.

The girl rolled her eyes and smiled. "But I_ want _to sit with you! Just as long as that won't be a problem."

Percy was confused. Why was such a pretty girl to talking to him? He gazed at her appearance. She had long turquoise up in pigtails, and she had such sparkly blue eyes, and she wore a white shirt underneath a gray vest with a turquoise tie tied at the collar. Her blue jeans and turquoise tennis shoes completed her look, and she was just…_beautiful._

"Wow…" Percy whispered.

The girl sat down. "Hm? Did you say something?"

"Wh-WHAT?! OH, NO!" He fretted.

The girl smiled and giggled again. "My name is Milly Futureson. Nice to meet you. Aren't you Perseus?" She put her hand out for Percy to shake.

Percy shook Milly's hand nervously, scared that this was a prank. "P-Percy. My name is Percy Underland."

"Oh, well nice to meet you, Percy! Nice hoodie!"

_Maybe this isn't a prank. Maybe she's actually being nice to me! _Percy thought. _Or maybe this is too good to be true. What if she's really loud and obnoxious and desperate? What if she's really CRAZY?_

Seeing Percy all upset and nervous, Milly tried to begin a friendly conversation. "So, I heard that you're from another state! Which one was it again?"

"New York."

"Really? As in, New York, New York? How cool! Why'd you move down here, then?"

"Uh…well, my family needed a change of scenery."

"Ah. I see…"

Silence between the two began immediately. Neither of them were the social type, which was why they didn't have many friends in the first place.

Milly fretted as much as Percy did. _What if this kid's a pervert? What if that's the reason why he has no friends? WAIT! WHAT IF THE REASON WHY HE'S SO NERVOUS IS BECAUSE HE'S CHECKING ME OUT OR SOMETHING?!_

Seeing as both of them had no previous luck with talking to other teenagers, they just sat there nervously while squirming. Awkward…

Ugh, why did being a teenager have to be so complicated and nerve-racking?!

A few tables over, Rin looked at the two nervous teenagers sitting together at a the little table in the corner. At first she laughed a little because dorky teens always made her giggle, but then she realized that it was the new kid and…another new kid? No, it was Milly Futureson, and she had apparently dyed her hair a funny color. Usually the girl was dressed in plain, dark clothes so that she could blend in and remain unnoticed by the other kids. And now… she looked like a rock star or something. How she go from a mere shadow in the halls to a head-banger in just one weekend, anyways? Okay, maybe "head-banger" was over-exaggerating it a little bit, but still! What the hell happened to that chick?

Rin poked Len on his shoulder. "Hey!"

"What?"

"Do you see those dudes over there?" Rin pointed to Milly and Percy.

"You mean the albino and what's-her-face? Yeah, what about 'em?"

Rin grinned. "Let's all go sit with them!"

Instantly Len scowled. "Don't you _dare_! I don't want you traumatizing them or anything, you got that?"

"What? I would never! And since when do I traumatize people?"

Len sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, you got a point there. But I only messed up the people who deserved it!"

"You say 'messed up' like it's _nothing_."

"Whatever! Just tell princey and his bride over there to follow me, got it?"

Just as Rin had demanded, she and Len, Madeline, and Kyle all got up and went to eat at Milly and Percy's table.

"'Sup, y'all?" Rin greeted the two.

Milly and Percy were surprised by Rin the others' arrival. "Hello…" They said.

As all of the kids introduced themselves to each other, Percy thought this whole "Let's be friends" thing was too good to be true. It _had _to be a prank. One of the kids were gonna break out their iphones any second now and start filming him while another kid poured chocolate milk on Percy's head, or maybe one of them were going to give him a wedgie.

Percy's thoughts wandered. _Jeez, do kids really give wedgies nowadays? It seems like a really outdated thing. They should update their bullying tactics to purple-nurples or something. But wait…do I really want purple-nurples instead of wedgies? Wait, just forget what I just said…_

"Percy…_Percy?_ Hello? Anyone there?" Rin waved her hand in front of Percy's face to get his attention.

Percy finally realized he was being spoken to. "What? Oh, sorry, I was just…thinking of something…"

"Well, we were just wondering if you'd like to join in on our conversation any day now!" Rin smiled. She turned and saw her friends Lillith and Megan sitting at the table behind her. "Hey, dude! Come sit over here with us!"

Lillith and Megan looked at each other. The group that had gathered at Rin's table was a highly unusual one. It included two popular kids, two unpopular kids, and two kids who looked exactly like each other. Whatever the reason was for their gathering, Lillith and Megan decided to just go with it and sit with them.

"My peeps!" Len said, giving Lillith a high-five.

"Peeps?! Where?" Megan looked around for marshmallow chicks.

"People, meet Lillith and Megan! Lillith and Megan, meet the people!" Rin introduced her friends to her other friends.

"So…you all are probably wondering why I've gathered you here today." Rin said, folding her arms.

"If you're wondering if whether or not we'll help you make someone 'disappear', then the answer is a resounding _no_." Len said.

Rin scoffed. "How evil do you people think I am?!"

Everyone else at the table looked away, trying to look busy with something else in order to not be able to answer Rin's question.

"Anyways…" She sighed. "I will begin with saying that I have some important, confidential information from the school's secret headquarters!"

"…You mean the office?" Percy asked.

"Well…yeah, but what I said sounds cooler! As I was saying, earlier today while I was in the office visiting the principal for reasons I will _not _disclose, I heard one of the ladies at the desk say that the school talent show was off because a certain someone-whom I presume didn't do this and is being framed, and this person is TOTALLY innocent-graffitied the entire auditorium after the movies played there this morning."

"And I presume this 'innocent person who was framed' is you, Rin?" Len said.

"That's none of your business! As I said, this info is totally confidential!"

Everyone stared at Rin in disbelief.

"…I'm being sent home as soon as my parents get here to pick me up. Thankfully, that'll be in about thirty minutes, so I have time to plan this thing I have in mind!"

"Why did you graffiti the auditorium?" Lillith asked.

"I told you, I _didn't_! I'm being framed! What, just because I cause all the bad stuff in this school, I automatically am pointed out as the person who did this?! I mean, really! Why would I graffiti _anything _for _any_ reason? Messing up people's private property just doesn't have the same zing as to getting revenge directly, you know? It just isn't the same. And that's why I didn't do this! It's not my kind of work!" Rin whined. "I got a theory it could be-"

"Get to the point, woman!" Kyle began to feel frustrated.

"Alright, alright! But then, I heard that they could move the show to the fields in the back of the school on a later date! They said that they could make it into a big thing that the whole town could come to!"

The group seemed to be excited by Rin's news. "And your point is?" Milly asked.

"My point is…" Rin giggled excitedly. "I think we should form a band!"

"All of us together in a band with _you_? Uh, no thanks!" Len commented.

"Seriously! Think about it! Wouldn't it be cool? The auditions for the show have been moved up to Friday, so we have a whole week to get our act together!"

"We barely even know each other and you want to make a band? You don't even know if any of us can sing or play and instrument!" Milly said.

"Oh, I've heard you sing, kid! You have got some powerful vocal chords, and I think you'd be great as our lead singer!"

"I could play the drums." Lillith said.

"Yeah, and the rest of you guys could play the guitar or sing backup!" Rin smiled.

"I don't know…" Madeline worried.

"You could prove yourself cooler than Prima," Rin said sing-song like.

"LET'S DO THIS! KYLE, YOU BETTER GET HOME AND BREAK OUT THAT GUITAR OF YOURS!" Madeline suddenly had a change of heart.

"Oh, good god…" Kyle groaned.

"Alright! We can all practice at my house in the garage!" Rin said as her brother groaned in unison with Kyle. "What'll we name the band?"

"Wait, am I included in this thing too?" Percy fretted.

"The Breakfast Club!" Madeline suggested.

"Nah…"

"Maybe we should think this thing over…" Percy started to freak out. He didn't want to be in a band! How freaking scary would that be?! He couldn't stand before the school, much less the whole town, and sing or dance or play an instrument! He couldn't go on if he made a fool of himself!

"Sonic and Knuckles!" Kyle suggested.

"Eh…not really what I was going for…"

"How about 'Vocaloid'?" Lillith suggested. The name would be fitting, seeing as how most of the group (Unbeknownst to them) was made up of actual Vocaloids.

"Huh? What's a 'Vocaloid'? Oh, whatever! That sounds cool! Let's go with it!" Rin cheered.

Percy gave up on trying to stop them all. He was stuck with this band.

"Rin Kincaid!" A tall man with a deep, booming voice said. It looked like he was the school sheriff. "I'm here to escort you off of school property!"

Rin rolled her eyes. "Ugh. Alright. Look, both of my hands are in the air, okay? Don't make a big spectacle outta this!" She turned and smiled at her new friends. "Bye, guys. We'll talk more about this later, okay? Message me on Facebook or something!"

"Bye, Rin!" Milly waved goodbye.

Len breathed a sigh of relief. "We're _free_!"

Percy sat his head on the table. "Lord have mercy."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5: Day Two, No Better Than the First**

Milly wandered around on the internet, clicking links here and there every once in a while. She was looking for something that was sort of, kind of, going to be really cool. And then…_there it was_. Milly gasped at the mere sight of it. The item she found was so plain, yet so cool it just HAD to be owned by her.

"Add to cart," Milly whispered to herself in excitement as she purchased the item she was looking for online.

"UGH!" An angry red-head growled. "How many times do I have to tell you, if you're going to play with your dolls, at LEAST pick them off the floor afterwards! Seriously, I've lost many a toenail tripping on those things!"

Percy yelled back at the red-headed maid. "They're not dolls, they're figurines! There's a huge difference! Besides, does that Haruhi Suzumiya figure really look like a doll?" He said, pointing to the girlish looking figurine wearing a yellow headband and a fluttery blue skirt. Ritsu, the red-head, stared at Percy as if he were the strangest oddity known to man.

"…Nevermind…" He blushed as he placed his anime figures back on their proper places on the shelves. You see, Percy was also a huge anime fan, especially a fan of an anime called _The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya_. Okay, sure, he owned a few girly anime statues and stuff, but there was nothing wrong with that! Millions of male anime fans across the globe collected these figures as well, so that meant that there was nothing wrong with-…oh. I think I know why there's something wrong with that.

Now, meet Ritsu Namine, the hot-tempered, mysterious, yet highly playful red-headed maid that worked for and lived with the Underland family. Boy, her backstory's a toughie…well, I guess that all you need to know about her for now is that she is NOT what you think she is. By the Underland's guesses, Ritsu was an Asian girl (With a freaking CRAZY taste in fashion) who needed money, a place to stay, and a family. The Underland's took her in on one condition; Ritsu had to do all the housework in order for her to stay in the Underland's home. The strange girl accepted this task and did the housework with pride…most of the time. Ritsu was now a part of the family, and it's been that way for the past couple of years.

Ritsu's usual working clothes consisted of baggy shirts with the sleeves rolled up, tattered skinny jeans, plain black flats, and a white apron. Her long dyed red hair was up in a ponytail today, and with the hair out of her face, Ritsu's strange, yet mystifying amber eyes shone brightly. She jumped in surprise as she heard a heavy knock at the door.

"OPEN THE DOOR! HURRY UP!" The voice behind the door yelled in urgency.

Recognizing the voice, Ritsu opened up the door to find Lana, Percy's mother, trying painfully hard to carry many bags of merchandise into the house. Ritsu immediately took a bunch of bags from Lana's hands as she stomped into the house. The two of them put the bags down and heaved a heavy sigh.

"What the heck is all this?!" Ritsu knit her eyebrows in suspicion.

"Oh, isn't it wonderful? I got all this stuff on sale! See, it's a bunch of new furniture and stuff for the house!" Lana dug through her new belongings. "I got these throw-pillows, and these cute little cups, and a little coffee table and a-"

"-What's this?" Percy joined in by picking up a strange object that looked somewhat like a vase.

"Oh, that! That's a jar, or a vase, or something like that. I thought we could put it on the dining room table and put some flowers in it!"

Percy examined the unusual object. It was somewhat tall, a bit big for a regular vase, and it was small at the bottom, but as it rounded upwards, it became bigger at the top. There was one handle on either side of the vase, and as for the big gaping hole that was supposed to be at the top, it was sealed by a huge chunk of round cork. Percy tied at prying it open, but it was no use. It just wouldn't budge.

"Eh…we'll try again later." Lana suggested. "Anyways, let's set out the rest of this stuff!"

Percy put the vase on the table, and as he set it down, he realized just how cold it felt. Strange…it was at least a hundred degrees outside, and if the vase, along with the rest of the merchandise, was all packed into the trunk of Lana's car, then all of the stuff inside had to be EXTRA hot, right? But the vase didn't feel hot at all. Then, for some reason, the vase felt slightly warm and sunny for a moment before it went right back to icy cold again. What was up with this thing?!

_**The Next Day**_

"Check, check, one two three." Rin checked a microphone. "UGH, is everyone else here yet?"

"Percy's not." Madeline responded as she plucked the strings of an electric guitar.

"Probably because you scared him off." Len commented as he readied his keytar.

Rin scoffed. "You always say stuff like that! Why do you hate me so much?"

Len frowned. "I don't hate you! I just love you so much that I hate it when you get all crazy and cause trouble which gets _you _in trouble, so I have to warn others of your craziness in order for people to beware of you so that you can stay safe!"

"Aw," Kyle smiled. "Said like a true big brother."

"We're _twins_! We were born at the same time…sort of…kind of…but if there _was _an older sibling thing going on here, I would be the older one 'cuz I was born ten minutes before you!" Rin said.

"Yeah, whatever…" Len messed around with the keys on the keytar.

"I'm here!" Milly arrived at Rin's house's garage, where the first Vocaloid band practice would take place. Rin had messaged everyone on Facebook, telling where and when the practice would take place. The music would begin as soon as the last member of the band arrived; Percy. For now, the band would try to think of a song to practice with.

"So, uh…what do we play?" Milly asked.

"_The Cults_!" Len suggested.

"The _what_?" Megan was confused.

"It's a band! They're AWESOME!" Len started fan-girling-erm, fan-boying.

"Yeah! Why don't we play 'You Know What I Mean'?" Rin said.

"You guys like the _Cults_?" Milly asked. "I thought I was the only one liked this slightly random and obscure music stuff!"

"No way! The _Cults _kick all kinds of awesome! We all love 'em!" Rin smiled. "Well…everyone except Megan."

"Hey, I'm still down and cool and…stuff." Megan sniffed back a tear.

"_Anyways_…" Rin picked up her electric guitar. "I suppose we can start without what's-his-face."

The band began to play, but they were soon interrupted by a resounding "WAIT!"

They all looked at the tired face of Percy, the lonely albino boy who had somehow made it into the band. He had a white electric guitar strapped to his back. He had apparently been running in order for himself not to be late, for he was out of breath and begging for air.

"Hey…W-What's…" Percy said between heavy breaths. "…What's up?" He made a goofy smile.

"Well, if it isn't Mr. Adorkable-Albino-Boy! What took ya so long, kid?" Rin asked Percy.

"Sorry, I sort of…kind of…forgot about practice."

"Well, next time, be more serious about this thing, okay? If you want to be in this band, then you need to shapen up a bit!" Rin scolded.

_Yes, because I wanted to be in this band SO bad. _Percy thought. He began to doubt Rin had a kind/caring bone in her body. Why did everyone like her so much, anyways? Percy kind of hated her because she was so pushy and forceful, especially when she forced Percy into her weird new band. But he couldn't say Rin was a horrible person, for one, because he wasn't one to hold grudges, and two, he had only just recently met Rin. Maybe she was really protective and loving yet loud and obnoxious, like a family dog that barks at every little thing that comes by.

"Hi, Percy! I didn't know you played guitar!" Milly greeted Percy warmly.

Percy blushed and suddenly felt all squirmish and nervous. _God, she's so pretty and nice…she just HAS to be secretly evil…no one that pretty is ever this perfect…or is she?_

"Okay, so we're playing 'You Know What I Mean' by the _Cults_! Everybody get situated!" Rin said.

After a few minutes of setting up (In which Len accidently got hit with Lillith's drumsticks in a very inappropriate place, Rin tried many a time to get Megan to pronounce Rin's real name, Rilaine, correctly, and Milly got so hot that her turquoise hair dye started dripping in her sweat) everybody finally settled down and began to play the song.

"WE ARE VOCALOID! ONE-TWO-THREE-FOUR!" Lillith shouted as she hit her drumsticks together.

As Rin, Madeline, Kyle, and Percy played guitars, Len played his keytar (A mix of a keyboard and a guitar) while Lillith banged on her drums, and Megan tried her best to go along with the song and sing backup vocals. Milly sang as lead-singer, leading the band with her surprisingly sweet voice.

"_I…I can't take things slowly…Come let away, that's what they all do…Help me…'cuz I'm feeling shaky…Tell me what's wrong with my brain, 'cuz I've seemed to have lost it…" _Milly sang.

The band suddenly played the song a bit stronger. "_'Cuz I am afraid of the light, yeah, you know what I mean…'Cuz I can't sleep alone at night, yeah, you know what I mean…"_

The song ended before the band knew it, and they were highly impressed by their results.

"Dang, that was way better than I expected it to be!" Rin giggled.

"Yeah, for our first song, that was actually pretty good!" Megan agreed.

"Yeah, we definitely have what it takes to get into the talent show…unless they won't allow us in because of Rin and her criminal record…" Madeline commented.

Suddenly, the cheering and laughter was reduced to silence. Madeline was right. Rin's past bad behavior could make the band lose what could be their big debut. They all stared at Rin in disappointment.

Rin frowned. "What are you looking at me for?!"

"Well…" Lillith sighed. "We'll just have to hope and pray she's granted mercy, somehow."

"Amen!" Len agreed.

(SWITCHING CHARACTER VIEW POINTS…AGAIN)

"I spy…with my little eye…something…no, wait, scratch that…do you know what I see, Elpis?"

Elpis groaned. "_What_, Edward? What do you see this time?"

"NOTHING!" Edward shouted. "Nothing but godforsaken pitch black DARKNESS! You want to know what I think of it?!"

Elpis gave herself a face-palm. "Enlighten me."

"I THINK IT'S A LOAD OF-"

I'm going to cut off that part, which is mostly a bunch of curses and swear words shouted by this obviously very angered British man.

Okay, so meet Edward Hyde, the very pissy spirit of Pandora's Box (Or if you'd prefer it, the technical term of Pandora's Box; a _pithos_, which actually resembles a jar or a vase more than a box, ironically enough.) You see, Edward once was the crazy alternate personality of Henry Jekyll, and blah blah blah-you know the story, right? (If you don't, where the heck have you been the last five chapters?) So Edward is dead, which is apparent. He committed suicide due to the fact that was going to be hunted down by the police and killed. He figured, "They're just gonna kill me anyways!" and then he just gulped down a jug of poison. Yep. But Edward just couldn't up and leave this world just yet! No, he had to keep living life, doing the things that made him feel alive. So, he possessed people and lived through them in order to live the thrills of life over and over again. Of course, the people who were possessed didn't really like this, so they sealed Edward's spirit up in Pandora's Box. That was where all the bad stuff in the world was kept once, right? All of the evil things seemed pretty well kept in there until freaking Pandora opened it, anyways. But the people made sure that Pandora's Box would remain sealed forever this time. They had the pithos covered tightly and blessed strongly so that no _idiot _would ever make the mistake of releasing evil ever again. And then an idiot somehow opened the pithos and released Edward. _Ugh_. Then that idiot learned that they could seal Edward up again by putting him back in the pithos, which would keep him under control and weaken his powers. He was eventually sealed away again, until _another_ guy opened the pithos. And the same thing happened again…and again…and again…and again…well, you get the gist, right?

So Edward kept on possessing people for generations, and since people were too stupid to find a better way to seal him away, they just kept putting him back in the weird Greek jar thingy. It was like _The Nightmare On Elm Street _movies-everybody was either too stupid to seal the villain away for good in a good way or too damn scared for their lives to worry about whether or not he would come back later-they just wanted Edward GONE, and fast, dammit!

But Edward wasn't really that evil, was he? He just wanted to live, that's all. And there he was, stuck in that jar for the millionth time this century, with this weird chick named Elpis, who was the Greek spirit of hope. She was in Pandora's Box for_ way longer_ than silly little Mr. Hyde. And who was he to barge in and out all the time? Even worse, whenever the pithos was opened, Elpis came out along with Edward, which was SO annoying to her. So, Elpis always helped the poor fool who opened the pithos get her and Edward back inside of it. She was there to be empowering and hopeful and inspiring-just what hope would do, right?

And so, there the two were, stuck alone in the dark as roommates. It was a simple but pleasantly peaceful existence (To Elpis, anyways) and there were things to do, like create an imaginary world inside the pithos. They could interact with the world, and the world would feel just as real as any real world would. But it just wasn't the same as sweet, sweet Earth. No matter how hard Edward tried, he couldn't make the imaginary world feel just like his old life back in Victorian England. He would never get back the same thrills and joys he got out of life, and regretfully, he had to admit it…he would never be able to get back the people who were dear to him. No imaginary world could imitate his...f…f…_friends_. (I'm sorry, it's just so hard to say that! How could he, of all people, have REAL friends who actually liked him for he was?!) And because of those reasons, Edward decided to erase the imaginary world and just sit in the dark, waiting for another moron to open the pithos.

Edward, the skinny and short scruffy blond sat on the ground, glaring his bright green eyes at Elpis.

"This is all YOUR fault!" He yelled.

"Why?!"

"I don't know! Why are you asking me?!"

Elpis just stared at Edward in confusion. "You've gone absolutely bonkers, haven't you?"

"Woman, I went bonkers _years _ago! Right now, I'm just…confused. And angry. And I need someone blame it on!"

Elpis stood above Edward. Her eyes, which were every shade of blue you could think of, seemed to glow slightly in the dark. Her jet-black hair was tied in pigtails, but it was fluffy and uneven because one pigtail only went down to her shoulder while the other went down to her waist. She wore a long black hoodie/trench-coat thingy that had a large white star on the back of it, and a smaller white star on the front of it. Underneath the coat, she simply wore a black bra and black short-shorts with a big white belt around it. She also wore knee-high black boots with white soles. Whenever she was going into battle, or whenever she felt strong or inspired by something, her right eye caught aflame and burned a blue flame that was hotter than the flames of the sun. (You didn't think an ancient Greek spirit could dress so crazily, did you? See, Elpis really liked dressing up and getting into the "modern" style clothing so that she would look really cool. And she did…sort of.)

"Why didn't you just stay in that world of yours? Why destroy and become a whiny little cow?" Elpis asked.

"Because it was a LIE! That whole world was a big fat lie! I don't want to live that way!" Edward whined.

"But you aren't alive, so how can you live in the first place? "

"Oh, for the love of god, woman! Cut it out with the dead puns, already!"

"Boy, I sure am _dead tired _of your whining!" Elpis joked. "You might even say that I'm _dying _to hear you shut up!"

"_I SWEAR TO GOD, IF YOU PULL THAT ONE MORE BLOODY TIME-_"

"-Quit yelling, Ed! Your screams almost scared me…TO DEATH!" Elpis fell over laughing.

"You're lucky some new kid found the pithos. If he opens it up, I'm finally free of you! Seriously, if I would have to stay in here any longer, I'd probably KILL you!"

"Look who's making the death puns now, huh?"

**Hello, people of the internet! I'm WhiteStarXBlueFlame, and thank you for reading! First off, sorry for giving most of the characters English names (Miku-Milly, Gumi-Megan, etc.) and making this fic seem like a bad 4kids English dub! XD I figured that if I wanted this story to take place in America, I should probably give everyone English names. (I still decided to retain the Vocaloids' original names by using the original names as their aliases or something like that.) Second, sorry for the REALLY long prologue. See, I'm very emotional when it comes to writing the beginnings and endings of my stories. Finally, please review this thing and tell me what you thought of it! Was it good or bad? Should I change anything? Thanks again, and sorry for the really long author's notes!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6: Beautiful Music and Crazy British People**

Al knocked on Milly's bedroom door.

"Come in!" She whipped around to face the door.

"You got a package, kiddo." Al held a big yellow package in his hands out to Milly. She gasped, and was so happy she almost fell over.

"…Is that?" She took the package into her hands.

"Open it!"

Milly tore open the package with fierce and eager strength. She quickly pulled out the huge, warm, and fabric-y object that was inside. Tears began to well up in her eyes.

"It's the Black Rock Shooter hoodie!"

In Milly's hands was a large black hoodie that had a large white star on the back of it, and a smaller white star on the front. A blue flame design was printed onto the side of the hood so that it looked like a flame came from your right eye when you had the hood up on your head. Milly immediately tried the thing on, and it was a perfect fit. This hoodie was the same hoodie Black Rock Shooter, one of Milly's favorite anime characters, wore. The white star and the blue flame were Black's trademarks, and they had been a symbol of hope and strength to Milly for the longest time. The hoodie was sort of plain, but at the same time, so very, very cool.

"This is awesome!" She laughed.

Al smiled. "I'm so glad you like it! Now, about this room…don't you think you should clean before summer vacation starts?"

Milly scowled. "Come on, dude! Not when I'm in my prime!"

_**About a Week Later**_

"Ah, feel and smell that fresh summer air! Ain't it grand?" Rin sniffed the air and smiled.

"It feels and smells like we're swimming in a toilet." Len responded. It was true. It was incredibly hot and humid outside, the air thick and soupy, and on top of that, some road-kill nearby gave off a horrid stench. That thing had been on the road for _days!_ Why hadn't anyone picked it off yet? Only in Tennessee, huh?

"Oh, don't be such a Debby Downer, Len! You may jinx us and give us all bad luck with your unhappy mood!" Rin said, referencing to the talent show audition that would take place soon.

"I'M SO EXCITED!" Megan yelled, jumping up and down.

"She had too much Starbucks this morning, guys. Please excuse her crazy nature." Lillith said.

"Kyle, how do I look?" Madeline asked her boyfriend.

"Beautiful, honey, absolutely stunning." He responded with a smile.

"Hi guys, I'm here!" Percy said as he arrived. "Madeline, what's that on your face?"

Madeline looked in at her reflection. "OH GOD, IT'S A PIMPLE! I'M IMPERFECT!" She sobbed.

"Oh, for the love of god!" Kyle sighed.

Milly smiled brightly. Today, she was wearing her brilliantly wonderful Black Rock Shooter hoodie. Milly just KNEW it would bring her good luck. She prayed that Black Rock Shooter herself would bless her with the power of hope and grant her strength…okay, sure, that sounded _way _dorky, but still! Milly needed a miracle in order for everything to go well today!

Soon, the auditions began, and the Vocaloid band's turn came up. They had written a special song, with the help of a suggestion made by Milly, that was made just for the talent show. The song was called "Black Rock Shooter", a song about a girl who was lost without her friend, but by the end of the song, she regained hope and faith in humanity and in herself. Sure, the song seemed a bit strange, but it was guaranteed to be pretty cool.

The band set up their things and introduced themselves.

"We're a band called _Vocaloid_, and we're going to play a song we've made up ourselves called 'Black Rock Shooter'." Milly said to the teachers judging the kids who were auditioning.

They played and Milly sang; "_Black Rock Shooter, oh where, oh where did you go? Can you still hear me now? How much more do I have to shout out, how much more? How much more do I have to cry out, how much more? Stop it, I can't run, not anymore-it hurts far too much…the world of my dreams closes its doors in front of me…on this road that no longer has any light, we can't travel on it, for its falling apart…Unfortunately, it couldn't be here for today, but I think I saw hope for a second…_"

By the end of the song, the teachers were cheering and laughing, a sign that the band's practice was worth it and that they were a success. They had this audition in the bag.

The Vocaloids huddled together and cheered and laughed as well, congratulating each other on their hard work. Milly and Percy hugged each other in the midst of all of the excitement, but they slowly pushed each other away after they both realized what they were doing. _How embarrassing!_ On a more romantic note, MADELINE AND KYLE WERE TOTALLY MAKING OUT! _TOTALLY!_

Afterwards, the band went out to get food together at a pizza place. Milly and Percy sat together and talked.

"So…uh…you have a beautiful singing voice." Percy said shyly as he sipped on his drink.

"Thanks," Milly blushed. "You're…really good with a guitar…"

"Thanks…" Percy blushed.

The two of them sat there in an awkward silence for a few moments.

"So…um…would you…I don't know…no, never mind…it's stupid…" Percy said.

"What? No, what were you going to say?" Milly asked hopefully.

"Well…would you…like to go out some time?"

Milly squealed really, REALLY loudly…inside her head. (Come on, you can't scream that loud inside a public restaurant! People will think something's wrong with you!) The squeal was of extreme happiness, of course.

"Really?" She smiled.

"Really."

"Well…yeah! Sure! Of course!"

But suddenly, all of the memories of Ash, Milly's ex-boyfriend, came rushing in. What if Percy would leave Milly high and dry like Ash did? Would she be betrayed again? No, Percy was different. He would treat Milly like she was worth something.

"You will? You'll go out with me?!" Percy smiled as well.

"Yeah! I'd really like that!"

Rin's ears suddenly perked up. Even though she and the others were still ordering their food, she could hear Milly and Percy talk by themselves from across the room. An evil smile appeared across Rin's face.

"Well, it seems that the Pizza Hut has become the LOVE SHACK!" Rin said, smiling at the two lovebirds.

Len joined in on the teasing. He started singing lyrics from "Love Shack". "TIN ROOF! RUSTED!"

Milly and Percy both stared at the twins in confusion, wondering what in god's name went on within their brains. It probably wasn't anything that was considered sane. Nevertheless, they all laughed together and ate their pizza.

_**Later, At Percy's House**_

Percy spoke on the phone with Milly. "So, your dad said?..."

"After a while of trying to convince him, he finally gave in. He says we can go out somewhere tomorrow if he gets to meet you." Milly responded.

"_Yes!_" Percy cheered.

"…and he has to stay with us the whole time we're together. He…he's not very approving of me being out alone with teenage boys."

Percy happiness dampened, but it was still retained due to the fact that technically, Milly and him were still, sort of, kind of going out on a date.

"That's fine!" He said.

"Really?!" Milly was in shock. "I thought you would be upset over that!"

"Nope! I can understand why a father would do that sort of thing."

"Oh…well…okay! If that's alright with you!"

"Yep!"

"Well…goodnight! See you tomorrow!" Milly said farewell for the night.

"Bye!" Percy hung up.

Percy was indescribably happy. He's was going out with the girl of his dreams; a girl who had common sense, beauty, and kindness. Seriously, you CANNOT find that much nowadays!

As Percy smiled at the thought of true love, he looked around his room. It had become a temporary storage unit (Seeing as how there was no attic or basement to store everything in) for all of the funky things his mom had bought for the house. Including that mysterious jar…vase…thing.

He stared at the object and wondered if it was still icy cold. When he picked it up, it sure as heck still was. It was really…_creepy._ Why did this thing have to be in HIS room, anyways?!

Suddenly, someone knocked loudly on Percy's bedroom door. Percy jumped in surprise, and he accidently dropped the vase on the floor. _And it broke._

_Damn it! _Percy thought. _Mom's gonna freak when she sees this!_

Ironically enough, Percy's mom was the one who opened the door.

"Hey Percy! What did that girl say? Is the date on or-" She looked at the broken vase on the floor. Oh my lord. What did you do, Percy Nicholas?"

"I'm sorry, Mama! You scared me when you knocked on the door and I dropped it on accident! I didn't mean to break it!" Percy fretted.

His mother sighed and shook her head. "Naw, it's fine. It's my own fault for scaring ya. But wait…what were you doing messin' with that thing in the first place?"

"I…wanted to try and see if I could open it this time." He lied.

"Well, it looks like you DID open it! Good for you, kid! Now do me a favor and clean that up, would you?"

"Yes, Mama. Goodnight."

"Sleep well, sweetie." Percy's mother said as she blew her son a kiss and closed the door.

Percy sighed and looked upon the mess he had made. _Just great._

As soon as he began to clean up, the air around him suddenly felt…_FREEZING._

"What the hell?" Percy said as he rubbed his arms to keep them warm.

Suddenly, everything went black. When Percy's opened his eyes, he was in a dark, empty place. He looked around, but nobody was there but him.

"Hello?" He called out. "What's going on?"

Finally, someone responded. "Well, aren't you a pretty little girl?"

Percy turned to face a man who seemed to be in his early twenties. He was a bit short and skinny, and his hair was scruffy and blond. His eyes were malicious and bright green. He wore a white button-up shirt that looked WAY too big for him, and his silky black pants were also WAY too big for him, so the pant-legs were rolled up so that he wouldn't trip over them. The man crossed his arms and grinned.

"Wh-Who are you?!" Percy asked.

The man chuckled. "Me? I'm Edward Hyde. Pleasure to meet you."

"_Edward Hyde?_ Like, from _Jekyll and Hyde?!_" Percy gasped.

"You know my name? Oh, isn't that nice! I'm famous! What an honor!"

Percy stared in confusion, fear, and awe at the crazy British man before him. Who the heck was this guy, and why was he here?

"Where am I? Am I dead? Am I going insane?" Percy asked.

"Neither, dear. You're just going to go away for a little while."

"I'm _what?_"

"You see, I'm going to use your body for a bit."

Percy scowled. "Ew! What the hell are you gonna do to me, you pervert?!"

"WHAT? No, I meant that I'm going to possess you, not…do _that _with you! What kind of a mad-man do you think I am?!"

"…A mad one?" Percy guessed.

Edward rolled his eyes. "Let's just get this out of the way-I'm going to be living through you and sharing a brain with you for a while, okay? And I promise I'm not going to…well…do any dirty things you have in mind! How do you even know what that stuff is, you dirty, dirty child?"

"Share a BRAIN?!" Percy shouted.

"Yes. Now _shoo,_ before I shove you in a vase and make you spend centuries with an annoyingly bitchy Greek girl!"

"HUH?"

"Well, when it happens to you, it's actually quite terrifying." Edward shrugged. "Well, see you later, roommate!"

"WAIT, DON'T-"

The next time Percy opened his eyes, he wasn't Percy anymore. His eyes were now the same malicious green color that Edward's eyes were. He grinned.

"FREEDOM!" Edward, possessing Percy's body, laughed evilly.

A voice from out of nowhere interrupted his laughter. _You won't get away with this._ The voice was Elpis's.

"Don't you see? I already have!" Edward said, speaking with his voice and not Percy's.

Ritsu kicked open Percy's door. "WHAT IN GOD'S NAME ARE YOU LAUGHING AT IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT, KID?!"

Edward tried his best to make his voice sound like a young American teenger's voice. "Um…the internet?"

Ritsu glared at the boy with her angry amber eyes. She had no idea what the heck was going on with Percy, but she decided to forget about it.

"Screw it, I'm going to bed. Now, GO TO SLEEP, PERCY!" Ritsu yelled as she left Percy's room.

Edward laughed to himself. "He already has."

_**The Next Day**_

"Hey, where the heck is Mr. Adorkable-Albino-Boy?" Rin asked her friends Friday morning at school.

"I don't know. He must be out sick or something." Len said. "Hey, why don't we look and see who made it into the talent show?"

Milly and her group all gathered around papers on the wall that showed the talent show auditions results. Milly looked up and down the list.

"Let's see…Miriam Stockley singing 'Perfect Day'…Bruno and Clara Soto singing a duet…and then…" She gasped. "…VOCALOID PLAYING 'BLACK ROCK SHOOTER'!"

The band cheered and laughed, glad that they had made it in. They gave each other hugs and high-fives and all that other girly friendship stuff.

_It's too bad Percy isn't here to see this._ Milly thought. Then a bad thought struck her; if Percy's out sick today, then does that mean that their date tonight is cancelled? Aw, man! That would suck!

_**Meanwhile**_

In a bar in the square of the city of Bravecreek, an old bartender hit on some young girls in their mid-twenties. "Come on!" He told them. "You won't know you like it unless you try it!"

Suddenly, the bar's front door opened, and in came an albino teenage boy wearing black sunglasses, a black t-shirt that said "Video Killed the Radio Star", worn out old jeans and black tennis shoes. He plopped down a seat in the bar and took off his sunglasses. The boy stared at the bartender with his evil looking green eyes.

"Aren't you a bit _young_ to be here, sonny?" The bartender asked the boy.

"Aren't you a bit _old_-" The boy looked down at the bartender's fingers and saw a wedding ring. "-and _married_ to be hitting on young girls?"

All of the other people in the bar went _Oooooh!_

The bartender scowled and glared at the boy. "Go on, get out of here! I ain't serving you nothing, kid!"

The boy laughed. "You southerners and your 'Ain't's'. Do you realize that you just said a double negative? When you said, 'I ain't serving you nothing', that means, 'I'm not serving you nothing' which _technically_ means that you _are_ going to serve me something. Isn't that funny?"

The young girls who were being hit on by the bartender giggled at the British albino boy's joke. The boy turned and grinned at the girls.

"Well, hello there! I'm Edward. What's your name, ladies?"

At this point, the bartender was so pissed off by the boy that he was going punch the ever-loving crap out of him, but Edward grabbed the man by the wrist and twisted it. The man screamed in pain.

"Whoops!" Edward said as he twisted it harder. "Sorry, does that hurt?"

"YES! PLEASE, STOP IT! IT HURTS!" The bartender cried.

"Now, apologize to everyone for being such a wanker."

"A _WHAT?_"

"Just do it!"

"OKAY, OKAY! I'M SORRY FOR BEING SUCH A WANKER!" The bartender was released from the hold on him.

"Now," Edward grinned. "Who wants free drinks courtesy of the old wanker over here?"

…

**Hello again! XD So yes, I've decided to throw in not only Vocaloid characters, but fairytale characters as well to the mix! And when I say "Fairytale", I mean your stereotypical Disney princess girls, all of those funny magical beings (Fairies, trolls, elves, witches, etc.) any characters from classic books (Classics being old Victorian books like The Invisible Man, Frankenstein, The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde, The Picture of Dorian Gray, etc.) the supernatural, and your basic movie monsters (The Mummy, Dracula, etc.) So yes, I am going all out with this thing! Or at least I'll try to! Oh, by the way, EDWARD'S CHARACTER DESIGN IS NOT MINE. It's Arythusa's! And since I can't copy and paste freaking links on this website, just look up "Arythusa's Jekyll and Hyde" and that'll probably work just fine. Again, thanks for reading and please review the story! Bye!~**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 7: And All Was Wrong With the World**

Milly looked at the ripped up package bits that lay on the floor of her bedroom. Once, it had held the Black Rock Shooter hoodie Milly had much anticipated for, but now it was just another piece of trash she had to throw away as she cleaned her room, as requested by her father. Out of curiousity, Milly looked at the bits of paper and tried to see where the package had come from. A white sticker attached to the paper bits had the address of where the package had come from on it, and to Milly's surprise, the package had come from…_Japan?!_

_Cool!_ She thought. _My hoodie's Japanese!_

As she looked through the foreign paper bits, something fell out from them. Milly picked it up and found out that it was a little white business card from the person who had sold the hoodie to her. It read:

_**The Blindfold Gang: Making Custom-Made Hoodies for People Everywhere**_

_Dear sir or ma'am; my name is Shuuya Kano, and I and my buddies are the ones who make the hoodies. If you have any problems with your product, then the Gang would be glad to fix them for you. Thanks for being our first American customer and be sure to do business with us again in the future!_

_-Shuuya and the Gang_

Milly was confused by the hoodie-makers' name. _The Blindfold Gang? What the heck is that supposed to mean?_ Nevertheless, Milly was highly pleased with her product and wanted to see more of these custom-made hoodies. She was just about go online onto her computer to see more about the Gang when her father popped into her room.

"I DON'T SEE WHY YOU'RE HOLDING THAT COMPUTER UNLESS YOU'RE THINKING ABOUT THROWING IT AWAY." Al said sarcastically.

"Are you watching me 24/7 or _WHAT?!_" Milly sighed.

Suddenly, the telephone rang. Milly stood up and ran out of her room. "I'll get it!" She saw the caller ID and saw that it was Percy's number.

"Hello?" She answered. The response to her greeting was a female voice sniffling and crying. "What…who is this?" Milly asked.

"Milly, it's me, Lana. I'm Percy's mother." The voice responded.

"Oh! Is something wrong, ma'am?"

"Percy's _gone!_" Lana sniffed.

"…What do you mean he's 'gone'?"

"Last night, he…he disappeared from his room! I don't know where he went!"

Milly grew concerned. "Did you call the police?"

"_YES! _But they can't make heads or tails of it! There were no signs of struggle, so that means he wasn't kidnapped, but he couldn't have ran away either because if anyone came in or out of any of the doors or windows, then the burglar alarm would've gone off, and I _definitely _would've heard that loud thing!" Lana sobbed. "I don't know what's going on! I was wondering if you had seen him?"

"I'm sorry, I haven't. But would you like it if I called my friends and asked them if they had seen him?"

"Yes, that would be so kind of you, dear! Thank you!"

"I'll call you if I know anything, okay?"

"Thank you so much, Milly!"

Milly smiled. "Anytime, ma'am. Be careful!"

"I will. Goodbye!" Lana hung up.

Al looked at Milly with a peculiar look in his eyes. "What's going on?"

"Percy disappeared. Nobody knows where he went."

"He disappeared? Do they know anything, like if he was kidnapped or not?"

"No! It's the strangest thing! It was as if he literally just went _poof_ and he was GONE!" Milly felt tears welling up in her eyes. "Daddy, what's happening? I'm scared!"

Al hugged his daughter. "Don't worry, honey, it'll be okay. How about we ask your friends if they've seen the boy, huh?"

"Okay…" Milly picked up the phone again.

All day at school, she was so looking forward to her and Percy's date, but now _this _was happening?! It was as if fate NEVER wanted Milly to have romance in her life at all!

Milly called Rin's number. "'Sup?" she answered.

"Did you hear? Percy's gone!"

…

Milly and her friends met up at her city's square. They all stood huddled together nervously. They all came together to form a search party, planning to search for Percy at all of his usual hang-outs.

"Okay, Madeline will look with Lillith, Megan will look with Len, Rin will look with me, and Kyle will look with my dad. Got it? And at 7:00 o'clock, we'll all come back here to this very spot to see if we got any info." Milly told her friends.

Soon, the group split up and was looking in all of the restaurants, in all of the arcades, all of the bookstores, all of the videogame stores, and just about anywhere else Percy may be.

…

Edward sat on the rooftop of a store in the square. He gazed at the beautiful golden sunset that oozed across the sky. His feet dangled over the edge of the roof, and he kicked them up and down like how a child would. Elpis stood over him, invisible to everyone but Edward.

"You're a dense little shit, you know that?" Elpis scowled.

"What was that? It sounded like the wind." Edward laughed.

"YOU'RE WIND!" Elpis yelled.

"What?"

"Sorry, I was trying to insult you. Because, you know, wind is sometimes known as…uh…well, _who cares?!_ What I'm trying to say is that _I HATE YOU!_"

"Ouch. That hurt."

Elpis looked down on the crowd of people who were out and about in the square. Among the people, she saw a bunch of teens frantically searching for something. She wondered what was wrong. Then, when she looked closer at them, she saw the girl with turquoise hair up in pigtails. Elpis recognized this girl from somewhere, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. But then it hit her; when she and Edward were released from Pandora's Box, Elpis glimpsed inside of Percy's mind to see if he had enough will to go on living and fight Edward for control of Percy's mind, and of course, she found strength within Percy. But the reason why Percy had strength was because of the people around, his closest friends and family. He seemed to be in love with and strengthened the most by a girl named Milly, a girl obsessed with anime and music. Her hair was turquoise and always up in pigtails, and it seemed that she was down on the ground looking frantically for something with her friends. Elpis took a shot in the dark and guessed they were looking for their missing friend Percy.

Looking at Milly and her friends, Elpis sensed a TON of power in their auras. That kind of power would only come from a Vocaloid, and then it became clear that _all _of the teens, including Percy, were powerful Vocaloids meant to protect the world. That explained the powerful emotions and hidden strength. Now, if Elpis could get the Vocaloids to realize that one of their own had been taken over by a malevolent spirit (Okay, more _weird_, less malevolent) then the Vocaloids could use their powers to exorcize Edward once and for all. No more putting it off for centuries and just guessing that would be okay. No, Edward was going to _die_- and he would NEVER be coming back again.

Elpis jumped off of the rooftop and landed safely on the ground. Edward wasn't sad that she was leaving, but he wondered where Elpis was going. Besides, wasn't she supposed to be the little-miss-goody-two-shoes who was going to watch him and keep him out of trouble?

"Where are you off to?" Edward called out.

"None of your business, you stupid limey!" Elpis shouted back.

Elpis wandered through the crowds and followed the teens that wandered around. They all separated each other and went to different locations, but Elpis kept her eyes on Milly and the petite blond girl walking with her. Elpis reached her arm out and put her hand on Milly's shoulder. Milly whipped her head around, hoping the person who had touched her was Percy, but when she looked, she saw no one behind her. As to be expected, since most humans couldn't see Elpis because she was a spirit. But Elpis _had _to connect with Milly somehow…

"Oh, I know!" An idea struck Elpis.

Elpis entered Milly's mind, and to Milly, everything went black. When she opened her eyes again, she was in a dark, empty place.

"What the…where am I?"

"You're in your brain, Milly. Or your subconscious, or something like that." A voice responded.

Milly turned to see…no…it couldn't be…

"Are you…_Black Rock Shooter?_" Milly said, looking at Elpis.

"Am I a _what_ now?" Then Elpis remembered how when the last time she had escaped from Pandora's Box, she had been helped by a teenage Japanese boy in her quest to return Edward to his prison. The boy just _loved _to draw Elpis because, well…she was just fun to draw! She had a very…"unique" taste in fashion, and that's why it was a fun challenge to draw Elpis. Over the years, the boy grew into a famous artist who turned Elpis's portraits into character designs for his character based off of her, the character named "Black Rock Shooter". Black got her own manga, anime, video-game series, and official cosplay that millions of her fans loved. It seemed Elpis had become a star among some people.

Elpis smiled. "No, I think you have me confused with someone else. My name is Elpis." She put her hand out for Milly to shake, but Milly refused.

"Am I…_dead?_" She asked. "I must be going insane…"

"No, of course not! Listen, I'm here to help you help Percy."

"Percy?"

"Yes! I know this is going to sound crazy, but hear me out, okay? Percy is…_possessed._"

"Uh…what?"

"Yes! And you need to help him, or he could do horrible things that he won't even know he's doing! He could ruin others' lives, or kill people, or-"

Milly knit her eyebrows. "-_kill?_"

"YES! You need to use your powers to help him!"

"Powers?"

Elpis groaned. "_YES! _IS THERE AN ECHO IN HERE?!"

"…I must be high. Or under a lot of stress that's causing me to hallucinate." Milly rubbed her head.

"Please, listen to me! You are NOT going crazy! Look, when you wake up, look on the rooftops of the buildings and you will see Percy! But don't be fooled! No matter what he says, he is _not _really Percy! Just say my name whenever you need my help and I will help you in whatever way you need!" Elpis pleaded. "I BEG of you, please get your friends together and use the power of the Vocaloids to defeat the evil spirit! _PLEASE!_"

In an instant, Milly opened her eyes and saw Rin looking down on her as she cried.

Rin shook Milly. "_MILLY! MILLY! PLEASE WAKE UP!_" She sobbed. When she saw Milly's eyes open, Rin bawled even more, but now she was crying tears of happiness, not sadness. "Oh, thank god!"

"Rin, what happened?"

"Milly, you fell to the ground all of a sudden! I thought you were dying! I'm so glad you're okay!" Rin hugged Milly tightly.

"Are…are you crying?"

Rin gasped at her realization of how girly she was acting. Rin Kincaid DOES NOT cry! No, she's supposed to be the baddest bad-ass in the whole town, but now she was crying! Was it possible that she had a bigger heart than everyone thought she had?

Rin quickly wiped away her tears. "_No!_ I was just…something was…in my eye…or something! WHO CARES?! All that matters is that you're okay!"

Milly thought about what supposedly happened inside her head. Was it true? Was Percy really sitting on one of the rooftops? And why the heck was that Black Rock Shooter chick going on about Vocaloids? How would she know about them in the first place? Or was it ALL JUST A CRAZY STRESS INDUCED HALLUCINATION? It was all SO confusing…

It was a totally crazy idea, but Milly had the greatest urge to look up at the rooftops. _And there Percy was._

"OH, COME ON!" Milly shouted. "WAS IT SERIOUSLY _THAT _EASY?! AND I'VE BEEN LOOKING DOWN HERE THIS WHOLE TIME?!"

Rin gaped at Milly. "…What's going on here?"

Milly pointed up at the rooftops. "LOOK! UP THERE! IT'S PERCY!"

Rin turned around and gasped. "HOLY CRAP! AND WE WERE LOOKING DOWN HERE THIS WHOLE TIME?!"

"YEAH, I KNOW! THIS SUCKS!"

The two of them ran up to the building and entered an alleyway between the building Percy was on and another building. The two climbed up a rusty ladder that was attached to the building and ambushed Percy…or at least they thought they did.

"PERCY, YOU UNBELIEVEABLE LITTLE TURD! DO YOU REALIZE HOW MUCH TROUBLE YOU'VE CAUSED?! YOU KNOW WHAT, I'M GONNA SHOVE MY FOOT UP YOUR-" Rin was pulled away from her attempt to maul Percy by Milly.

Milly stepped forward. "Percy, what the heck is going on with you?! You're family and the rest of the band has been worried sick about you!"

Percy (Or the boy who seemed to be Percy) looked up and down at Milly. Milly looked up and down at Percy as well, and she saw that his eyes were…green? No, Percy had pinkish-red eyes, not green eyes. Of course, he did own contacts, so he could just be wearing those…but then, what was with the sudden change in Percy's taste in clothing? He was very punky looking today, when usually his clothes were pretty plain.

Edward sifted through Percy's memories inside his mind. Edward saw a girl with turquoise hair, and that girl seemed to be the same girl who was standing before him right now. Her name was Milly, it seemed.

"…Milly?" Edward said.

"…Have you been messing with drugs?" Milly asked.

"Can I maul him now?" Rin said.

Edward walked up closer to Milly. He twisted her head around and looked at her face. Milly, of course, was surprised.

"What are you doing?!" Milly said as her face was being smushed by Edward.

"Examining you. Seeing why he-I mean, any man would find you attractive."

"Oh, he went THERE! Now time for me to scratch his eyeballs out!" Rin grinned.

Milly's mood saddened. She pushed Edward away. "What's wrong with you?! You need to get home!"

"I'm just saying that you, you know…" He looked down at Milly's chest. "You could work on those. At least look like you at _try _to make 'em look bigger. Ever heard of shoving tissues into your bra?"

Milly and Rin gaped at Edward. As soon as Edward made his comment, Rin leaped on him and began her attack. They both fell to the ground kicking and scratching each other in the face. Rin bit Edward, and he howled in pain. He kicked Rin off of him and he stood up, traumatized.

"WH-WHAT THE…GOOD LORD, WOMAN, YOU HAVE GOT QUITE THE GRIP, DON'T YOU KNOW?" Edward said, his face scratched and his hair all messed up. "HOW OLD ARE YOU, ANYWAYS?! YOU LOOK LIKE YOU'RE ONLY, WHAT, _TEN?_"

Rin spat on Edward. "Twelve."

Milly looked like she was about to cry. Why was the boy she was crushing on suddenly being _such _an a-hole? It seemed nothing was going right.

Edward looked at Milly as tears welled up in her eyes. Suddenly, a bolt of pain rushed through his body. Percy was waking up.

"Damn it," He cursed. Suddenly, he was back in Percy's subconscious.

"What is it?!" Edward yelled.

"_GET OUT."_

"Like hell I am."

Suddenly, Percy lunged onto Edward. (God, everybody was beating up little old Ed today!) Percy punched him in the face and kicked him in the balls. Edward fell to the ground, groaning in pain.

"'Embodiment of evil' my ass! Some villain you are, being beaten up by a teenager!" Percy said.

Edward looked up at Percy with his beady green eyes. "This isn't the last you'll see of me, kid."

"Like I said; _GET. THE HELL. OUT."_

Percy suddenly awoke in the middle of a place he had never been before. His eyes reverted back to that red-pink color they once were. He looked around, wondering where he was.

"M-Milly?!"

Milly looked into Percy's eyes. She was confused to see that his eyes weren't green anymore.

"What the heck?..." She said.

Rin stared at the two of them. She had only one thing to say; "DO YOU WANT ME TO MAUL HIM AGAIN?"

…

**WASSUP? Again, this chapter may not be quite interesting to some people. Sorry about that. But Rin **_**did **_**beat up someone who's like 200 years older than her, so yeah. BTW, I considered the idea of putting characters from the Kagerou Project (The Kagerou Project being a very popular Vocaloid song series) into this story as well, so I foreshadowed a bunch of stuff with the mentioning of Shuuya Kano and the Blindfold Gang, characters from the Project. I thought it might be interesting to throw those characters in as well. Anyways, thanks for reading, and if you didn't like it, that's fine, but if you did like it, please follow/favorite/review or even just one of those would be fine, because the continued support I get from you guys on here is what keeps me writing. Thanks again, and bye!~ **


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 8: Sucker Punched**

"YOUNG MAN, I CANNOT BELIEVE THIS WAS SOMETHING _YOU _WOULD DO! I AM ASHAMED OF YOU-NO, I AM _SICKENED!_" Percy's mother, Lana paced back and forth in her living room as she scolded Percy, who was sitting nervously on the couch. Milly sat on the couch with him, wondering how all of this would be sorted out.

"Miss Underland, please calm down. There's no reason to shout." Milly said.

"No reason to-DO YOU HEAR YOURSELF? MY SON TOOK OFF IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT DOING ONLY GOD KNOWS WHAT, WORRIES HIS FAMILY AND FRIENDS, NOT TO MENTION CAUSING THE WHOLE NEIGHBORHOOD TO START WORRYING WITH THE ARRIVAL OF THE _POLICE!_ I SHOULD LOCK HIM IN HIS ROOM AND NEVER LET HIM OUT!"

The rest of the group, Milly's friends, stared at each other awkwardly, wondering if they should do anything.

Meanwhile, Milly wondered if the strange things that happened recently that day were true. Did Black Rock Shooter-no, what was her name again…Eris? Elsa? Milly couldn't remember-seriously come to her and help her find Percy? Was the reason why Percy was acting so out-of-the-ordinary because he was really _possessed?! _That _would _explain a lot of the weird things that were happening…either that, or this was all just a drug induced hallucination. But Milly hadn't been taking drugs! …Had she?

Ritsu stood in the corner, sneaking out laughs just a bit here and there. Percy glared at her. Ritsu could be _such_ a bully.

Lillith and Megan shared glances. They definitely felt something funky going on. They quickly excused themselves and went to talk outside.

"Do you feel the disturbance in the force too?" Megan asked.

"Yep. Something weird went down when we weren't looking." Lillith sighed. "Do you remember that weird presence you felt at school? You know, the one that was supposedly British?"

Megan gasped as it all became clear to her. "It all has to do with _him?! _With Percy?"

"Yes! I think he somehow released an evil spirit, and it influenced him. Maybe…maybe it was possession!"

Megan pulled a jar of glitter out of one of her pants' pockets. "LET'S GO BLESS SOME EVIL BRITISH DEAD PEOPLE."

Lillith nodded in response, and she and Megan walked back inside just as Lana finished her angry ranting and scolding.

"Now, apologize to your friends for making them worry!" She said.

Percy didn't have any evidence to prove he did nothing wrong, so he just did as his mother asked to do. "Sorry, you guys…" He mumbled.

"Now go straight up to your room and don't come down until I tell you to!"

As the others prepared to leave Percy's house, Lillith and Megan approached Lana. "Excuse me, ma'am," Lillith said, "but may we go talk to Percy for a moment? We won't take too long, I can assure you."

Lana was confused why the girls would request such a thing, but she saw no reason why she could say no. "Well…I guess, though I don't know why you'd want to see him unless you'd like to give him a good slap in the face."

Lillith laughed as she and Megan climbed up the stairs to Percy's room. "No offense, ma'am, but I'd like to keep him alive and well, thank you very much."

When the girls opened the door, Percy jumped, fearing that it was his mom opening the door, here to unleash her unholy wrath upon him. He calmed down when Lillith walked in instead.

"What do you guys want?" He asked.

Lillith and Megan plopped down onto Percy's bed, one of each girl sitting on either side of Percy.

"Percy…have _weird _things been happening to you lately?" Lillith asked.

"Like, _really weird?_" Megan joined in.

Percy squirmed nervously. "…What do you mean?"

"We mean…have you been hearing voices? Blacking out and waking up in places you've never been before?" Lillith asked.

Percy gasped. How did they know about what was happening? "Why are you asking?"

"We can explain everything if you could just give us an answer." Megan said.

Percy gulped. "…Okay, yes. That has been happening…" He looked over to the broken mess on the floor. The vase that he had broken unleashed the spirit inside. Percy didn't dare even try clean up the mess, fearing that the weird possession thing would happen again. Lillith and Megan looked at the mess as well, and then it hit them; that was the curse, the burden that was sealed away nearby that Lillith had spoken of. Percy accidently broke the vase that had the spirit, the curse, sealed away, and the spirit possessed him. That was the reason why Percy wasn't being himself.

Immediately, Megan stood up and sprinkled the holy blessed glitter on the broken vase mess.

Percy knit his eyebrows. "…What's she doing?"

"She's trying to bless the thing and see if that will make it better. You see, good holy water gets expensive sometimes, so making your own homemade blessed glitter sort of makes everything easier on ya. You got more money in your pockets _and _you still got a good evil killer." Lillith laughed un-easily, scared that was being really…creepy.

Megan looked at the broken vase mess a bit more carefully. "Dude, I think you should come look at this."

Lillith got up and examined the mess with Megan. She gasped at the mere sight of it. "No way! This isn't…it can't be the real one…"

Percy tilted his head. "What's wrong?"

"This thing…it's not just a regular vase…it's Pandora's Box." Lillith said.

Percy was confused. "The _what? _Isn't…isn't Pandora's box supposed to be a BOX and not a vase?"

"Technically, it's a pithos, which is more of a jar than a vase, and Pandora's Box is often referred to as a box in English because _pithos_ was rendered as the word _pyxis_ many years ago, and _pyxis_ means 'box' in English, and since Pandora's Box catches on better than Pandora's Pyxis, the title has caught on for the longest time and-"

"-okay, I'm trying to SAVE myself here from the ETERNAL DAMNATION that this evil spirit will give me if he comes back! So _for the love of god,_ PLEASE stop giving me a history lesson and help me live in PEACE!" Percy whined, interrupting the historical facts Megan was speaking of.

"Alright, alright! So you were possessed, right? Then he must've released his hold over you if you're speaking to us right now! So how and when did it happen?"

"Basically, a couple hours ago I kicked the dude in the balls and he went away. He said he'd be back, though."

"You kicked a spirit in his boys? Dude, that's AWESOME!" Megan cheered.

"He said he'd be back? Damn! Well…did the spirit say who he was?" Lillith asked.

"Edward Hyde." Percy responded.

Both of the girls gasped. "O-M-G! YOU KICKED A CLASSIC VICTORIAN BOOK CHARACTER IN HIS BOYS?! YOU ARE ON A ROLL TODAY, KID!" Megan said excitedly, motioning her hand to Percy for a high-five.

Ignoring Megan's weird gesture, Percy panicked. "What do I do?"

Lillith sighed. "I've heard of this guy before. He keeps possessing people, and then the possessed people want Ed out, so what do they do? They put him back in the pithos, but the seal is temporary because _anyone _but Edward can break the seal and let him out. You see, a certain…club…society…honestly, I don't really know what I'm a part of, but this thing I'm in has been searching for this freaking pithos for _years _now, but we've finally found it, I suppose. But since a certain somebody has broken it, we cannot capture Edward inside it again and bring him back to my club's headquarters to be put in a _better _jail, basically."

"Can't you just capture him without it?!" Percy whined.

"Well, we would need supplies from my club so that we could catch him properly, but seeing as how the club is in New York, that would be in awful long trip to get something. Worse, we can't simply have anything mailed to us, because the odds of some moron accidently getting their hands on the package of magical supplies are too high to risk." Lillith explained.

"Then…do we go to New York?" Percy asked.

"We could do that, but it would be awful hard to get away from your mother and then come back with her thinking you ran away again _and _there is a chance Edward would find you and possess you again, and me and Megan probably wouldn't be able to take him down properly with our lame supplies."

"HEY! THE POWERS OF THE HOLY GLITTER ARE INFINITE! INFINITE, I SAY!" Megan yelled.

"So…I'm doomed, basically?" Percy frowned.

"I didn't say that," Lillith smiled. "I have…an idea in mind."

…

Milly looked up at the ceiling of her bedroom.

_Today sucked._ She thought. _My potential boyfriend has gone bonkers, and I think he infected me with his bonkers-ness, 'cuz I have no idea how to explain what happened today._

Then, she remembered how that weird Black Rock Shooter chick appeared in her mind and told her to call her if Milly ever needed her help with something. It was totally crazy, but…Milly had the hugest urge to talk to that chick and see what was going on.

_Black Rock Shooter?..._ Milly thought as she cringed. Nothing happened and no one responded. Then a thought came to her; the woman who looked like Black Rock Shooter had a different name…Eris…Elsa…Erin…

_Wait, now I remember! Her name was…I think…Elpis!_

_Something wrong? _A voice responded to the name "Elpis".

Milly looked around, but saw no one else in her room.

…_Hello?_ Milly thought in her head.

_Yes, I'm here. Now what's wrong?_ The responded.

Milly nearly pissed her pants. Her heart raced at the very thought of someone speaking to her _in her head. _She trembled as she spoke to the voice again.

_N-Nothing's wrong…I…I was just…um…is this seriously happening?_

The voice, apparently being Elpis, sighed. _I forgot, you're new to this whole thing. Yes, this is real. What do you need?_

_I…I'm still a little fuzzy on whether or not I'm going insane…_

_Why would you be insane? Do you take drugs?_

_No…_

_Did you have a traumatic experience?_

_No…_

_Does this sort of thing usually happen to you?_

_No…what's the point of this?_

_I'm giving you reasons on why you are completely SANE. Now that that's out of the way, what do you want to know?_

_I want to know why Percy was the way he was. I want to know what and who you really are and if there's anything else totally crazy that I need to know._

_Like I said earlier, Percy was possessed by a spirit, and the spirit's name is Edward Hyde._

_Edward Hyde? Like, the evil dude from that old book?_

_Yes, he is exactly the "evil dude" you are speaking of. The book's story based on something that happened in real life once, but the thing is, unlike in the story, Edward didn't STAY dead. He keeps possessing people in order to live the joys of life or some bull-crap like that._

Milly squirmed. _So, um…is Percy okay?_

_For now. But don't get your hopes up, kid. He's gonna come back eventually, and you and your friends will have to use your friends will have to use your powers to stop him._

_What powers?! What Harry Potter B.S are you feeding me?!_

Elpis sighed. _Okay, listen carefully-you and your friends are Vocaloids, and Vocaloids are beings that use the powers of music to battle evil, basically. _

_SO I'M NOT HUMAN?!_

_No, you are 100% human, you're just…well, have you ever heard of Sailor Moon?_

Milly scoffed. _Now, that is just INSULTING. As a hardcore otaku, OF COURSE I would know what Sailor Moon is!_

Elpis wondered what an otaku was. _An otaku being…what?_

_NEVERMIND! Just explain!_

_Okay, okay! You and your friends are like Sailor Moon, but you guys don't get the ridiculously long and girly transformation sequences into frilly costumes!_

…_We don't get frilly costumes?_

_My point is, you can use your powers anytime, but you have to train your powers in order to use them. And again, unlike in Sailor Moon, you don't have to use magic wands or shoot beams of light._

_COOL, I'M THE CHOSEN ONE!_

_No, actually, you were chosen to be a Vocaloid just recently. This isn't a God-chose-you-to-do-this-before-you-were-even-born sort of thing._

_Aw._

…_But you were chosen because you have much potential!_

_Uh-huh._

_Just ask your friends Lillith and Megan. They'll help you out, just trust me._

What did those to have to do with it? Whatever the case, this situation was becoming sort of, kind of, really, really…COOL. Seriously, who didn't want to be some magic-user who fought to save the world? How COOL would that be? But then, reality came crashing down on Milly. That would be so DANGEROUS, not cool! Think of all of the monstrosities that would be after her and her friends, trying to KILL them because they posed as potential threats, seeing as they were "protectors of the world" and all! Sweet mother of god, this wasn't looking so good anymore!

_I don't think I like this. _Milly whined.

_What? Scared of the responsibilities?_

_Uh, YEAH! Who wants to be the one sole protector of EVERYTHING?!_

_You won't be alone. Others will help you along the way. And besides, you aren't necessarily protecting EVERYTHING. It's just every once in the while you'll have to fight some bad guys who aren't even all that powerful. You see, the world can't rely on just one hero to save the day. All of us have to do our part to make the world a better place._

_So…all of that weird, magical stuff in fairytales and myths…it's all real? Ghosts are real? Does that mean we have a place to go to after this life?_

_I think the answer is up to you, Milly. Now, unless you're being attacked by the supernatural and you need my help ASAP, I'll have to leave you now because I need to go look around for Edward._

_W-Wait! You still haven't told me what you are!_

_I'm the Greek spirit and personification of hope, Elpis, daughter of the goddess and personification of the night, Nyx. I also seem to be called Black Rock Shooter from time to time, but that's only because Black is based off of me. Now, if you'll excuse me, Miss Futureson…_

Elpis went away and left Milly alone in her room. Milly suddenly felt terrified, excited, surprised, pleased, and giddy all at the same time. She felt as if she had been sucker-punched, since this seemed to be hitting her in the face unexpectedly. She trembled at the feelings of fear and excitement that lay within her, for the truth that there was such a thing as the supernatural was crazy, but exciting. In the midst of all of this madness, Milly screamed, just to let the edge off a bit.

Al ran into Milly's room. "What's wrong?" He asked.

Milly smiled. "Oh…nothing. Just got excited."

…

"You girls said that you would leave _soon! _I'm sorry, but you have got to go! I'm sure that your parents must be worried sick over where you are!" Lana told Lillith and Megan.

Lillith and Megan exchanged glances. They knew what they had to do. Megan whipped out a tiny sack of dust that had just a bit of dust left inside of it for one more use.

"We're sorry, ma'am." Lillith frowned.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Lana grew concerned.

"We really didn't want to do this, we swear." Megan said as she plucked the bit of dust out of the bag.

"What are you doing?!" Lana cried.

"I'm sorry, Mama." Percy frowned. "You want the best for me, right? Well…this is it."

Megan flicked the tiny bit of dust into Lana's face, and then Lana went out like a light. Percy caught his mother before she hit the ground.

"There," Lillith said. "She should be asleep for at least 24 hours. When she wakes up, she won't remember anything about you and your little 'running away' incident."

"Are you sure she'll be okay?" Percy asked.

"Of course. And you said that your maid went to the bar, right? And your grandfather sleeps literally all day?" Lillith asked.

"Yes. Um, where are we going again?"

"We're going to take a little trip to meet a certain psychic named Aria on the Planetes. She'll fix you up just right."

"What kind of a name is that?"

"The kind of name that a crazy person has, and it fits her just fine. If you wouldn't mind, please just call the woman 'IA'."

"'IA'?"

"She prefers to be called that, yes. Don't ask me why, but I'd suppose you'd be crazy enough to give yourself that name after messing around with funky herbs and potions for years." Lillith sighed. "Well, the events that took place today were TOTALLY unexpected, yes?"

"No shit." Percy agreed.

"Let's just pray that IA's weird psychic place is still open. She can be pretty lazy and close the store early." Megan commented. A thought suddenly hit her. "Do you think we can fix everything in time for the talent show tomorrow?"

Lillith and Percy gasped. While all of this craziness was happening, none of them cared to remember that their school's talent show, the place their band was going to make their big debut at, was TOMORROW.

"Dang it, I totally forgot about that!" Percy groaned.

"Well…we'll try and make it, okay? But we must put actual human lives, such as yours, before some band, alright?" Lillith said.

Percy smiled. "Thanks, dude."

"Yay, we're going on an adventure!" Megan cheered. An evil grin came upon her face. She tossed her jar of holy glitter in the air and caught it. "Can't wait to kill me some evil dead people!"

…

**Hello! (: Thanks for reading! So, I'd like to give a shout-out to Rose Verdict. Thanks for leaving your reviews, dude. They always cheer me up! X3 Thanks to the rest of you as well who have been supporting me! That helps out a LOT, you have no idea! As for new readers, please support me if you would because, well…the more, the merrier! Again, thanks for stopping by and expect another chapter soon! Bye!~**

**P.S: Even though I've been a fan of the Vocaloid fandom for like two years, I STILL can't figure out how to properly pronounce IA's name! Is it said as just the two letters together , "I" and "A", or is it pronounced like an actual name, like "ee-ya" or "eye-a" or something like that?! Would someone please do me the favor of explaining this to me, 'cuz I'm really confused here!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 9: If We're Brave, It'll Be Worth It**

The dark night sky rumbled, and a flash of lightning broke across the darkness. Rain came pouring down on Percy, Lillith, and Megan, who were trying to get to the psychic IA's store. IA's little palm-reading shop (Palm-reading being among only one of the many strange things that IA had going on her shop) was on a grungy and gloomy old part of town on a street with a bunch of small, rundown family-owned businesses. To Percy, this looked like the type of place people would get mugged in and where weirdos in the alleyways would sell drugs in.

"I _highly _doubt that this chick will help us any!" Percy shouted over the loud, booming thunderstorm.

"Do you want to live or not, woman?! If so, then quit being such a GIRL and trust me!" Lillith yelled.

The group came to the front of the store and looked in the big store-front window. Bunches of dusty old curtains hid whatever was on the inside of the shop, but a big neon sign that hung on the window blinked "OPEN", so the group walked inside. They stepped in shivering, the rain causing them to be freezing. In a back room, they heard screaming and yelling.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T FIND HIM?!" A voice yelled, the voice more than likely being a teenage girl's.

"I CAN'T, I'M SORRY! JUST CALM DOWN ALREADY!" An older female voice yelled back.

A teenage girl stomped out of the backroom, scowling and grunting. She was an Asian girl with short auburn hair and bright brown eyes. She was dressed from head to toe in pink-her hoodie, her skirt, and her sneakers all being baby pink. The only things that weren't pink were the strange red kanji on the girl's hoodie and the red scrunchie in her hair.

The other woman yelling followed the pink girl out of the backroom. "I've told you all you need to know! I told you, you can't just use this to find somebody, it doesn't work that way!"

The older woman was a woman who was in her late twenties. Her long, flowing, waist-length strawberry blond hair had two long braids on either side of her head that hung from her messy and fluffy bangs. She wore a baggy black t-shirt with a purple tank top underneath it, and wore a long ankle-length pink skirt. She wore black fingerless gloves, but on one of her hands, one of her gloves went down to her elbow while the other only went down to her wrist. Bright orange and yellow bangles hung on her wrists as well as her ankles, and on her tiny feet, there were plain black flats. On her head, she wore a lime green hippie headband, the type that wraps all the way around your head.

The pink girl stopped to speak to the group of teens. "Don't trust this chick! She'll make you pay upfront for your fortune and then she'll just tell you a load of B.S!"

"Oh, who asked you, Kika…Kisa…Kick-A-Puppy!" The blond woman said, trying to remember the pink girl's name.

"It's _KISARAGI!_" The girl flapped the hood of her hoodie onto her head as she headed out the door out into the rain.

The teens stood confused. "…What was that?" Lillith asked.

The blond woman sighed. "The girl was asking for something that cannot be done, something that my powers can't do."

"I thought you said she was powerful and all-knowing." Percy whispered to Lillith.

Lillith cleared her throat. "So, how have things been for you lately, IA?"

"Oh, the usual. Oh wait, I know-" IA picked up an old ceramic jar and opened it. "Some girl dropped this off earlier!"

The teens gasped as they beheld what IA held in front of them. She held the head of a woman with snakes for hair. The woman's head's eyes were covered with a blindfold for some reason, and it had a foul smelling stench.

"Oh, god!" Megan covered her nose. "Where the heck did that come from?!"

"Oh, this girl with like, really, really long black hair and scaly skin and a big red ribbon in her hair dropped it by! She said I could keep it if I took really good care of it!" IA smiled.

"IA, I hate to say it, but judging on the smell of that thing, I'd say you _aren't _doing a very good job!" Lillith coughed.

"Th-That's not real, is it?!" Percy fretted.

IA put the head back in the jar. "_Is it real? _Pfft, you sound like such a noob."

"He _is _a noob, woman! He's new to the whole…supernatural thing! He just got possessed and then released, but he still needs your help!" Lillith said.

IA grinned wildly at Percy. "So…you're new to this thing, eh? Is it cool or what?"

"Uh…due to my previous experiences with the supernatural, I'd say it isn't all that cool so far."

"Oh, don't be such a liar! Besides, even if it is pretty scary right now, it's gonna be SO cool once you see the rest of the magic universe."

"Actually, I'd like to get _out _of the magic universe, thank you very much."

IA scoffed at Lillith and Megan. "You mean he doesn't _know?_"

"Know what?" Percy worried.

"You're telling me you haven't told him yet?"

Lillith and Megan looked at each other nervously. "Well…we were waiting for the right moment to tell him and the rest of the kids who are…_like us_."

"Well, tonight's just as good as any to tell him!" IA laughed.

"Would somebody tell me what's going on?" Percy groaned.

Lillith sighed. "Okay, sit down, Percy. This is going to take some time to explain, but…well…you and your friends are Vocaloids. 'Cuz of that, I don't think you'll be escaping the magical side of things again anytime soon."

…

_**Meanwhile**_

"Something just hasn't been right with you lately, babe." A ginger boy sat in his car with his girlfriend, Prima.

"Scott…I just…I've changed a lot recently." Prima said, sighing.

It was true. Ever since her little possession incident (Something that Prima hasn't spoken to anyone about) Prima began to treasure life more. It had been taken away from her so quickly, but somehow, God, destiny, fate, or whatever you'd call it, gave Prima another chance. She was granted one more try at life. This meant that Prima had to shape up and become better person. She had to stop being SUCH an obnoxious cow and live for reasons other than boys and popularity and B.S like that. Almost dying (Technically, Prima wouldn't exactly _die _while being possessed, but she _would _be tortured by the demon possessing her. She would never regain control of her body as long as the demon was in charge, and you have to admit, that's an awful lot like dying.) makes a person think about things.

Scott, Prima's rude boyfriend, scowled. "It was because of those bitches, right?"

Prima gawked at Scott. "Wh-What are you talking about?!"

"You know what I mean. The other day at school I saw those two girls, Lillith and Megan, follow you into the bathroom. They did something to ya in there, didn't they?"

Prima was shocked. Lillith and Megan didn't hurt Prima at all-if anything, they saved her life! "No! Why would you think that?!"

"I've been watching them girls and their friends. I don't think they like our way, you know what I'm sayin'? They always talk behind our backs 'cuz they think we're LAME, right? It's 'cuz they think they're SO much better than us, but within reality, we're the ones who'll make it in the real world. Them morons'll be our servants when we become rich and successful." Scott growled. "I hate those kids."

Okay, sure, Lillith, Megan, and their friends did call Scott and Prima…very _rude _things behind their backs sometimes, but only because Scott and Prima were being the douchey popular kids they were, that's all. I mean, really! Be honest with yourself! Haven't you ever said rude things about the popular kids behind their backs too?

But here Scott was, hating Lillith, Megan and the rest of the group because he was so paranoid about them saying rude things about him and that the group was out to get him. Scott watched the group's every move, wondering when they were going to pounce on him. But they never would, because they had more important things to worry about than some stupid popular redneck boy. Nevertheless, Scott was paranoid and was convinced that Lillith and her friends had done something to Prima to make her, in Scott's words, "Not the Prima I know."

"I got an idea. See, them losers have formed a band, and now they're in the talent show. So, what if you and me staged a little 'accident' for them while they were onstage?" Scott grinned evilly.

Prima was disgusted. "Ugh! No way I would EVER do that! That's a horrible thing to do, Scott! Those 'losers' you're talking about are so kind and sweet! They don't deserve to be treated that way!"

Scott scowled. "Prima, you better take that back right now, or else."

Prima stood her ground. "Or _what?_"

Suddenly, Scott slapped Prima across her face. Prima screeched in pain as Scott sat satisfied with what he had done.

"Don't you EVER talk back to me like that again, ya hear me?" He growled.

Prima looked at Scott in the eyes. She suddenly realized that everything she knew was a lie. Prima and Scott's love was a lie. Popularity was a lie. Being the prettiest was a lie. All of the things once precious to Prima were now worthless, and she was going to ditch these worthless things starting now, beginning with her boyfriend Scott.

Prima made a quick jump to get out of the car and away from Scott, but Prima only got the door open when Scott grabbed her and held her down. Prima screamed and kicked and flailed, but it was no use. Scott slapped Prima again.

Suddenly, Prima kicked Scott right in his nuts, and Prima broke free as her ex-boyfriend howled in pain. Prima kicked Scott in the face repeatedly with her designer high heels while he was on the ground. Then Prima hopped in Scott's car and started to drive away, leaving Scott alone in an abandoned parking lot.

"NO! WAIT!" Scott got up and chased after the car. Suddenly, the car stopped as Scott had demanded it to, and it slowly came back towards him…to run him over.

Prima teased Scott horrifically by almost backing over him with the car over and over again. Finally, Prima _did _run him over…but only a little bit!

Prima rolled down her window and shouted something to Scott as she drove away. "Oh, did I forget to mention, we're BREAKING UP! And I'm taking the car as a souvenir! 'Kay, thanks! Bye!"

As Prima drove away, Scott slowly stood up. Many things were severely bruised, but none of his bones were broken. Scott spat blood out of his mouth and growled.

_I'm gonna kill her and them ugly band losers. _Scott thought. _I'm gonna strangle them with my own bare hands._

…

Percy gulped. "So…we're all…_Vocaloids_..."

"Yep." Lillith said after explaining the whole "Vocaloid" thing to Percy.

"IA is also a Vocaloid." Megan added. "That's why she can use her powers to help you."

"Well, I don't rely on my powers alone to help others. I also use certain…'things' that I have amassed into a collection over the years." IA said.

"Things? What kind of things?" Percy asked.

"Oh, you know…" IA murmured something that couldn't be understood. "…and stuff!"

Lillith narrowed her eyes at IA. "_IA…_"

"OKAY! You have to drink the blood of a gorgon!" IA laughed nervously. "Thank goodness I got an extra gorgon head, huh, guys?"

Soon, IA squeezed a cup of blood out of the snake-haired gorgon's lifeless head for Percy to drink. She handed the boy the drink, and immediately, he gagged. But since drinking this was the only thing available that could save him…Percy downed the blood down his throat. It burned and twisted in his throat like fire.

Percy coughed. "Are you sure this is a part of the ritual?!"

"Nah, I just had some extra gorgon blood lying around and thought I'd give the last of it to you."

Hearing those words, Percy vomited on the floor.

IA started laughing like a maniac. "KID, CALM DOWN, IT WAS JUST A JOKE! YOU'RE _SUPPOSED _TO DRINK THE BLOOD!"

The teens all stared at IA in disgust. "What? It was just a joke." IA said.

Once again, IA made another cup of blood for Percy, and Percy downed the drink regrettably. As painful as it was NOT to barf again, Percy finished the drink and asked for the next part of the ritual that would keep Edward away from him forever.

"Next, we gather around and repeat holy chants while putting special herbs on Percy." IA announced.

"Lovely." Percy sighed.

…

As a storm began outside, Milly heard a knock at the front door of her house. She wondered who would be out in a storm like this at, what, 9:30 PM?

She looked to see that it was Madeline and Rin outside, and they were holding a bunch of bags in their hands.

The girls walked inside out of the cold rain and greeted Milly.

"What are you doing here?" Milly asked.

"We thought we'd bring you a little something-something!" Rin said, holding the bags up for Milly to see.

"You see, we were going to surprise you with these before the show tomorrow, but since you were feeling bad and all, we figured this would cheer you up." Madeline smiled.

Milly's smiled at the thought of her friends' kindness and consideration. "Wow, thanks, you guys! You didn't have to bring me anything!...But since you got something for me…what is it? Leeks?"

"Nope! Close your eyes and we'll show you!" Rin said.

Milly went along with the surprise and covered her eyes.

"No peeking!" Rin laughed.

"Okay, you can open your eyes now!" Madeline said.

Milly opened her eyes and gasped in awe. Before her was a beautifully made techno-looking outfit. The outfit consisted of a gray button-up shirt with the sleeves cut off, and turquoise ruffles lining every edge of the shirt. A turquoise tie hung from the collar of the shirt. Shiny black arm warmers were included as well, the arm warmers going just above the elbow. On the warmers were little synthesizer interface pictures that made the warmers look very digital. The skirt of the outfit was black, and the edges were trimmed with turquoise lining. Shiny black boots that went just above the knees matched with the outfit perfectly.

"Wow," Milly smiled. "Did you guys make this yourselves?"

"We had help from the rest of the band, but thank Megan. She was the one with amazing sewing skills." Madeline said. "And look! We made some for ourselves too!"

Milly looked through the bags of clothes that the other girls had brought. Inside the bags were outfits similar to Milly's. Even though all of the outfits ranged from different sizes, shapes, and colors, they all had the same golden badge on the chest of the shirts of the outfits. On these golden badges was the word "VOCALOID" printed in big, black, and shiny letters.

"So you made these just for us to wear at the talent show?!" Milly squealed as she dug through the cool clothes.

"I figured they could be our signature costumes or something. We'll wear them at all of our big gigs." Madeline said.

Milly was on the verge of tears. She was so happy to have such kind and creative friends. "You're awesome! I love you guys!" Milly said as she gave Rin and Madeline giant bear hugs.

"Tomorrow's gonna be awesome!" Rin said.

"Just one problem…" Madeline said. "What if Percy's mom says Percy can't be in the talent show?"

Milly and Rin exchanged glances of deep disappointment.

"Ugh…what do we do, then?" Milly sighed.

…

After all of the blessings were done for him, Percy wobbled off outside, anxious to get away from the crazy woman who had fed him gorgon blood.

"Look at him, all ungrateful like that!" IA sighed. "What a waste of my time!...unless someone were to pay me for my services!"

Lillith groaned and pulled fifty dollars out of her wallet. IA took the money happily.

"Woo-hoo!" IA whipped out her cellphone and called a friend on it. "Hello? Miriam? Guess what! I got money to burn! Let's go get Chinese!"

Megan walked over to Percy and patted him on the back. "You okay, dude?"

Percy sniffled. "No offense, but do I _look_ okay?"

"You got a point there…tell you what, why don't we go get you something to eat? Something that's not…you know…all snake-y." Megan suggested.

Percy looked at Megan suspiciously. "I dunno…can I get anything?"

"Anything."

Percy thought of a restaurant to eat at. "I think I'll have…"

"-Maybe you'd go for some Greek food, seeing as how you liked that Greek gorgon blood so much that you had a second serving!" IA teased.

The very thought of the blood made Percy gag again. Once again, he threw up.

"…I think we should just take him home." Lillith said.

…

**Hi again. UGGGHHHH. THIS CHAPTER WAS REALLY **_**BORING.**_** I'm sorry, but all of the little things that needed to be explained between the rising-action and the climax REALLY needed to be explained in this chapter. I promise that the next few chapters will be at least a bit more intriguing than this one. (BTW, I wonder if anyone got the "woman with really, really long black hair and scaly skin and a big red ribbon in her hair came in and dropped off a gorgon head" reference. Maybe a certain someone decided to do some good and take down one of her infamous relatives…EH? EH?...OH, COME ON! DID NOBODY GET IT? I MEAN, KISARAGI CAME IN AND STUFF, SO IF YOU KNOW WHO KISARAGI IS, THEN YOU SHOULD KNOW WHO THE SCALY WOMAN WAS!...Oh, never mind. The reference was too obscure for anyone to get, anyways.) Anyways, thanks for reading, and goodbye for now.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 10: Reunions and More Crazy People**

Milly fitted her one-of-a-kind Vocaloid Band Costume on and picked up her headphones. She plugged her headphones into her old Ipod (Her Ipod not being one of those touch screen ones, but one of the older ones that you had to use one of those funky circle buttons for. "OLD IPODS FTW!" as Milly always said.) and listened to her favorite songs on there for the millionth time. Her father knocked on her bedroom door.

"You ready?" Al smiled.

"Yeah!" Milly smiled back.

Al looked at Milly's costume. "Oh…you look so beautiful…" He began tearing up.

"Be a man, daddy! Men don't cry!"

"Oh, who cares! Give me hug! I'm so proud of you!" Al hugged is daughter.

The two jumped in the car and drove to Milly's school's talent show, which took place in the fields of the back of the school. Since the town of Bravecreek was a small place where not a lot went on, the talent show of the school was sort of a big thing that EVERYBODY in town went to. So, the talent show sort of transformed into a festival of the sorts, with bouncy houses and food-stands everywhere around the school.

When Milly arrived, she was greeted by her friends, who were all dressed up in their Vocaloid costumes. Even Percy was there, to Milly and Al's surprise. Al looked at Percy with great suspicion.

"Did your mother let you come here, or did you run away again?" Al asked.

"Yeah, I've been meaning to ask you that, too…" Kyle agreed.

The group looked to Percy for an answer. Percy gulped. "She said…it was fine if I really had to come…you can call her if you really want proof…"

Percy gave Al his mother's cellphone number, and Al answered to a female voice on the other line. "Hello?" Lana responded.

"Hi, it's Al, Milly's father? I just wanted to call and make sure that it was okay for Percy to be in the talent show."

Lana sounded shocked. "What? Of course he can be in the show! I don't see any reason why he shouldn't be! Why would you ask something like that, anyways?"

"Don't you remember how your son ran away in the middle of the night?" Al said.

Lana's jaw dropped. Suddenly, all of the memories about how Lillith and Megan gave her some sort of magic amnesia dust and made her forget about the whole "Percy-ran-away" incident came flooding in. And of course, Lana was NOT happy about it.

"So…do you still want Percy to play in the band?" Al asked.

Ritsu came into the room Lana was sitting in. "Who are you talking to? Al?" She asked.

"Yes," Lana responded, not realizing she had said "yes" into the phone as well.

Back with Milly, the school's intercom boomed an announcement that made Milly jump in surprise.

"All talent show participants, please report to the stage outside." The voice on the intercom said.

"Well, the kids have to go be in the show! I've gotta go hurry and find a seat real quick, okay? Bye!" Al hung up.

"Wait, did I say 'yes' into the phone? I didn't say that for you, I said it for…oh, dang it! He hung up!" Lana groaned.

"What's wrong?" Ritsu asked.

Lana turned to Ritsu and sighed. "Put your shoes on. We've got to go and pick up Percy."

Back with Percy, he stood nervously with a goofy grin on his face. The band looked at him, wondering what the heck was going on with this weird kid. Lillith and Megan gave him looks of reassurance, thankfully, and Percy straightened up and cleared his voice. He figured that he might as well tell the rest of the band they were Vocaloids after they played in the talent show.

"Look, I'll tell you guys everything you need to know after we're done with the song, okay?" Percy promised.

Lillith and Megan sighed in relief. Maybe, just maybe, the rest of the band would believe that they were Vocaloids. _Maybe._ But it was going to take some serious persuasion. Seriously, to make these specific teens believe in the weird, magical stuff that was actually real, Lillith and Megan would have to summon something crazy, like a…I don't know…a unicorn that farted rainbows? I DON'T KNOW! But all that the two girls knew was that it was going to be hard to make the others understand the supernatural and all that crazy stuff. Yep. Some seriously crazy crapwould have to go down.

…

Scott stood in the crowd of people that gathered around to watch the talent show. He dressed in a dark gray hoodie so that he would blend in and remain unnoticed, but he would be quickly noticed once he did what he had in mind-attempt to kill Prima if he could find her and torture the Vocaloid band. Scott gripped the gun he had hidden in his hoodie pocket. Wasn't he smart enough to realize that an event this big would be crawling with the police? Obviously not.

The students participating in the talent show all played and sang their songs with eagerness, but none of them necessarily "wowed" the crowd of people watching them yet. Even though the event was called a "talent show", it seemed more like a place where a bunch of kids came together to sing karaoke badly to Taylor Swift and One Direction songs. There was nothing original, nothing unique…until the Vocaloids came onstage.

_Finally,_ there was something to be interested in! A new band came together to write a new and original song just for the show, and the song was like no other. The song, titled "Black Rock Shooter", was beautiful and inspiring, and everyone in the crowd _loved _it…all except Scott, who neared closer and closer to the stage the band was playing on.

Scott slipped through the crowd and came out to stand in the front of the stage. He kicked over an amplifier, which caught the attention of the crowd and a nearby policeman.

"Whoa! What do you think you're doing?!" The policeman yelled, pulling Scott away from the stage.

"HANDS OFF!" Scott whipped the gun in his pocket out and pointed it at the cop.

The cop put his hands up and sweated with fear. "Now, just calm down…there's no need for this…"

The people in the crowds screamed. Many tried to run, but since there were so many people, many of them were trampled as other men and women ran for safety. Some got stuck in the crowd and couldn't move. Basically, it was total madness.

As many people screeched and ran for the exit, Scott grew annoyed. "SHUT UP! STAY STILL!" He pointed the gun at the Vocaloids. "You sit right where you are, you got that?! Make any funny moves and you get it between the eyes! Now put your hands behind your head!"

The band was terrified and scared for their lives. In order to make it out of this situation alive, they did as Scott said and knelt down onto their knees, putting their hands on their heads.

Scott then pointed his gun to the remaining people (About thirty people) who were still trying to run away, but couldn't simply because they couldn't bypass the even larger crowd in front of them. The group halted in fear as Scott gathered them together, threatening to shoot anyone of them if they tried to escape. Scott then gathered all of the policemen together with the group, making the police surrender all of their weapons as well. The group huddled together and cowered and trembled as they wondered what would happen next.

"Now, one of you cops, hand me one of your walkie-talkies! NOW!" Scott screeched.

A cop did as he said and handed the boy a walkie-talkie. Scott clicked it on and spoke into it.

"Anyone listening? Hello? Yeah, we got a little situation here…" Scott grinned widely.

He explained to the police listening to Scott on the other lines that he had taken several people hostage, and in order for these people to go free, he would need Prima in exchange. (Scott had looked for Prima at her house, but no one was there. She must have fled to a relative's house to hide away, more than likely. She must've known the creep would try to come and find her. And like any sane person, Prima had told the police about her little fight with Scott, but Scott had hidden himself away quite nicely, unfortunately. He hadn't been seen for days and was thought to have run away somewhere in order to hide from the authorities. But then, here he was today, pointing a gun in the authorities' faces.)

Meanwhile, the Vocaloids cowered in fear as they knelt down on the stage. And of course, Lillith and Megan were prepared for this sort of thing. There was no reason to worry over some stupid redneck with a tiny gun-the girls were going to KICK HIS ASS. They just had to plan their attacks out so that they didn't make any stupid mistakes they were going to regret. They had to remember, even if they were both strong women capable of killing anyone who threatened their or their friends' lives, they were still regular humans who could be killed by a single bullet. The girls looked to each other and nodded. They knew what they had to do.

They jumped off of the stage like ninjas, much to the rest of the band's surprise. The band fretted as they wondered what the hell those two girls were thinking of doing!

As Scott was busy teasing the police on the other lines of the walkie-talkie, Lillith and Megan snuck up behind him quietly. Megan whipped a knife hidden in her knee-high boots and aimed to stab Scott in the neck-until the most horrible thing possible happened.

Percy's mother, Lana, and her maid, Ritsu, came up to the gates that would allow them to enter into the place where the talent show was taking place at. The two wondered why there was a group of people standing in front of the gates, looking like they were terrified for their lives.

"What the…" Lana stared at the group of people.

Lillith and Megan were both surprised and shocked by the women's arrival. They became distracted and gasped. The women's arrival had screwed _everything _up.

Scott suddenly spotted Lana and Ritsu. He thought they were people from the group of hostages trying to run away. "I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO STAY PUT!"

Scott pointed the gun at the two women, but then noticed that Lillith and Megan were behind him, trying to kill him. Before Megan could swing her knife down into Scott's neck, Scott quickly pointed his gun at her chest and pulled the trigger. Megan was blown to the ground.

"_NO!"_ Lillith screamed.

Lillith fell to her knees, she sitting on the ground with Megan's head sitting on her lap. She looked at the bullet-wound and saw that, thankfully, the bullet did not hit Megan's heart, but her right shoulder. Lillith sobbed as Megan groaned in pain.

Scott then pointed his gun at Lillith. "B-Both of you…stay put…don't make me do that again…"

Lillith gave Scott a death glare. "_You bastard._"

"-I SAID SHUT UP AND STAY PUT!" Scott yelled again. Then he turned to Lana and Ritsu. "YOU TWO! ON THE GROUND! HANDS BEHIND YOUR HEAD! _NOW!_"

Lana and Ritsu knelt down on their knees and trembled in fear. They didn't realize what was happening! They didn't know that there was a hostage situation! The stage was concealed by huge gates and fences covered with big plastic banners. On top of that, all of the bouncy-houses and concession stands blocked what was going on back there as well. How could those poor two girls know what was happening where the stage was? All they wanted to do was come and get the crazy boy from their family and bring him home, for god's sake!

And now it seemed that all hope was lost. Megan had been shot, Lillith couldn't kill Scott with him watching her every move, dozens of people were being held hostage, and if the police brought Prima in exchange for the hostages, she was going to get killed. Everyone was completely screwed.

Percy sat on the stage, filled up with just as much fear as everyone was filled with. He trembled, thinking of how much he had gained in these last couple weeks and how horrible it would be if he lost it all in just one day. He _finally_ had real friends and a potential girlfriend! Seriously, how could this happen?

Suddenly, everything went black for him. He was back in his subconscious for some reason.

_Oh, DAMN IT…_ Percy thought, realizing what the reason was for him blacking out again. He turned to see Edward standing there with a goofy grin on his face.

"How's it going, kid?" He laughed.

Percy groaned. "If you haven't already noticed, a-hole, I'm caught up in a HOSTAGE SITUATION! I can't do this right now, dude! And besides, you can't possess me anymore! I'm blessed…or something like that!"

Edward chuckled. "_Well…_you know, if you want you and your friends to get out of this particularly sticky situation, you could, you know…let me take over?"

Percy scowled. "_Are you DEAF? _I just said you can't possess me anymore!"

"Ah, but you see, that blood you drank only made spirits not able to possess you by _force_; but if you allowed a certain spirit to possess you with your permission, you could be possessed again!"

"Your point being…?"

"That's the FUN part! If I take control, I can use my funny little spirit powers to kick the bad guy's ass and save your friends! So, what do you say?"

Percy scoffed. "Uh-huh…so, you expect me to hand over control to a guy who got beaten up by a little girl and a teenage boy?"

Edward sighed. "Okay, the thing is, I can't use my full powers when I possess someone without their permission. That's why I was beaten up by a...oh, you know what I mean! But if you give me permission this time, I swear things will be different!"

"You're lying."

"Honestly, dear, if doesn't matter whether or not I'm lying about this. You don't have a choice. Either you and your friends die, or you save the day…you being me, of course."

Percy groaned and considered the idea. It was stupid of him to even consider the thought of Edward possessing him again, but he really had no other choice.

"…I guess suffering through the gorgon blood isn't worth it anymore, is it?" Percy sighed.

Edward grinned from ear to ear. "So you're saying we have a deal?"

Percy groaned. "_Fine. _You can take over."

Immediately, Edward took control, and Percy's eyes flashed green. He grinned evilly and chuckled. Milly looked over at Percy, wondering what in god's name was so funny during a hostage situation. Edward looked back at Milly and winked at her. Milly looked into his eyes and saw that they were green again.

_Oh god, please don't tell me that this is actually happening…_ Milly thought.

Edward leaped off of the stage and seemed to have disappeared into thin air. Scott noticed Percy's absence and looked around for him.

"What the hell? Where'd the albino kid go?!" Scott yelled.

Edward reappeared behind Scott. "_BOO._"

Scott jumped in surprise and accidently dropped his gun. As Scott looked down and tried to grab it, Edward kicked him in the jaw, and Scott fell to the ground with blood flooding from his mouth. Scott tried to block Edward's attacks, but it was useless. Scott was getting his ass kicked tremendously.

Everyone else caught up in the hostage situation just sat and watched in awe as this unusual-looking albino just kept hitting and kicking Scott, over and over and over. This was, to say at the very least…unexpected.

When Edward was done with the beating, he lifted Scott high into the air with some weird kind of psychic-Jedi moves. He began choking him, and Scott kicked his legs, begging for mercy.

As this was happening, the policemen arrived by the dozens, planning to handle a madman holding innocent people hostage, but their plans were changed when the madman was unexpectedly thrown down onto a police-car's windshield.

"_OW…_" Scott groaned in pain.

Edward walked out of the talent-show-stage-section as the police stared in awe and complete silence at the bleeding Scott on one the cars' windshields. Edward tossed Scott's gun to one of the cops. He didn't even take one glance at the police as he walked by them.

He laughed. "Damn, it must've taken some bird to drop that big piece of crap on your window, huh?"

…

**Hi again! Wow, this chapter was kind of violent, wasn't it? Also, poor Gumi! :'( Anyways, in the last chapter, I was referring to a girl from the Kagerou Project again; a "girl with long black hair, scaly skin, and a big red ribbon in her hair who decided to do some good and kill one of her infamous relatives." Now, when I said that, I meant that Azami was the girl with the red ribbon in her hair, and that the "infamous relative" she killed was the famous gorgon Medusa. 'Cuz, you know…Azami's a gorgon, and so is Medusa, so maybe they're related, and since Medusa is evil and stuff, Azami could try and kill her…or something…ANYWAYS, I tried to come up with a witty reference. Sorry if you got confused. So, thank you for reading and please come again! Bye!~**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 11: Hope Was Looking for This Kind of Me**

With the arrival of the police came the arrival of ambulances. Megan finally got the medical attention she needed and was brought into an ambulance to be brought to the hospital.

Everyone else who was being held hostage just recently were all confused, wondering where the mysterious boy who had saved them all went off to. The police were in a daze as well as they wondered how Scott, the a-hole who started this mess, was tossed from out of nowhere and onto a police-car. But the police decided to worry about that later. Seeing as how Scott had his bones broken in a million different places and there was more blood on him than in him, he had to be carted off to a hospital. Sure, he didn't deserve to be taken care of, but you can't put a dead guy in jail, right?

Lillith was still sobbing as she looked at her best friend who had almost died. She wondered if she should stay with Megan and make sure she was okay or if she should go after Percy, who, by the looks of it, was possessed again by Edward Hyde. Lillith was obviously quite conflicted, as she did not have much time to make her decision.

"You go with Megan," Milly boldly announced, "and me the band will go after Percy."

Lillith gasped. "You _knew _about this this whole time?!"

"Yeah, well…it's a long story. Anyways, don't worry about us not being able to handle him. I've got a friend named Elpis who can help us."

Lillith tried to remember where she had heard the name "Elpis" before. Suddenly, she knew; Elpis was the Greek spirit of hope who was locked up with Edward when he was still in Pandora's Box. "Elpis can help you?"

"Yes! Now go! We can do this!"

Lillith smiled and hugged Milly. "Promise me you'll be careful."

"I will." Milly smiled.

Lillith jumped onto the ambulance Megan was riding in just as it was about to drive away. Then Milly turned to face the remaining band members; Rin, Len, Madeline, and Kyle, who were looking to Milly for answers about what the heck was going on.

Milly sighed as she tried to explain. "Okay, so you know how Percy used some crazy Jedi tricks just now to beat Scott?"

Rin nodded with a frazzled look on her face. "Yeah, so, you ACTUALLY understand what's happening here?!"

"Yes! You see, the reason why Percy suddenly summoned such strength is because he is, well…_possessed._"

"HE'S _WHAT?!"_ A female voice screamed behind Milly.

Milly turned around and saw the worried faces of Lana Underland and Ritsu Namine. "Yeah…about that…" Milly sighed.

Al suddenly appeared out of the crowd and saw Milly. "MILLY!" He ran up to his daughter and hugged her tightly. "Honey, are you okay? Did that bastard hurt you?"

Milly smiled. "No, Daddy, I'm fine! Are you okay?"

"Yeah, but who the hell cares about me?! I was scared to DEATH that you were going to get hurt! Is your friend with the green hair going to be okay?" Al asked.

"Yes, she's on her way to the hospital right now."

"Oh, thank god!" Al hugged Milly again as he felt tears welling up in his eyes. "Thank the lord you're okay."

Lana, however, did not get to have a loving reunion with her child. "Milly, what is going on here?! What has happened to my son? What's this talk about him being possessed?"

Al was confused. "What are you talking about?"

Lana scoffed with aggravation. "Did you NOT just see how Percy lifted that boy up into the air? It was like…like…MAGIC, for god's sake! And then Percy just took off to god only knows where and-"

"-Lana, please, calm down!" Al said. "It's going to be okay! I saw what you saw, and I admit, that looked pretty damn real! But we're going to find your son and everything will be okay, alright?"

"Percy is possessed? Is that the reason why everything about him lately has been so weird?!" Ritsu asked.

"Yeah, and we need to find him! He's using really crazy ghost powers now for some reason, so we need to find him before he almost KILLS anyone else!" Milly said.

"Um, may I remind you all that we were just taken hostage and that it would probably be really nice if we could, I dunno…just sit and calm down and thank god we made it out alive or something?" A frazzled Len commented.

While everyone talked amongst each other about what was happening and what they should do, Milly closed her eyes and called out a name in her mind; _Elpis? Are you there?_

Milly entered her subconscious and suddenly stood before the pale, female figure dressed in black named Elpis.

_What's wrong? _Elpis asked.

_Um, well…you see, me and my friends were caught up as hostages just now and-_

_-WHAT? WHY DIDN'T YOU CALL ME?! I'M SURE I COULD'VE DONE SOMETHING!_

_Well, I actually WAS about to call on you, until a certain someone got possessed and beat up the guy who was holding us hostage._

_Oh, no…you're not telling me that-_

_-Yep. It was what's-his-face again._

Elpis stomped. _Damn it!...wait, did Percy use really crazy psychic powers to beat up the guy?_

_Yeah. So?_

_UGH! That's even WORSE! Don't you see? When Edward gets to using those weird ghost powers of his, that means that he's using his full power! When he uses his full power, that means that the human he's possessing, Percy, has given him permission to take over his body! And when a spirit has permission to possess a body, that means they can possess the body wherever and whenever they want to, for however long they please!_

_Meaning?_

_Meaning, your boyfriend can't stand up to Eddie anymore and throw him out! Edward has COMPLETE control over Percy now! He'll probably never give Percy control again for as long as his body can live!_

…_OH, SHIT._

_EXACTLY. Now we have to get rid of Edward the super-duper hard way._

_Which would be…?_

_Basically, you have to fight him to the death. Use your holy Vocaloid powers to exorcize him once and for all._

_But I've already told you that I CAN'T summon the powers of the Vocaloid! I don't have the slightest clue how to!_

_Well, this is no better time to awaken those powers! Just tap into your inner strength and you will find it!_

_Okay, I'll try…here I go, tapping into my inner strength or something…_

Milly concentrated hard as she tried to summon some kind of magical power, but nothing happened because Milly still felt like Milly. All she did was stand with a look on her face that made her look constipated as she struggled to find her inner Vocaloid.

Elpis groaned. _You can't just do it THAT way! See, it's kind of hard to explain, but when the time comes, your powers will awaken, I can assure you of that!_

_Oh, who cares about my so-called "powers"?! Do you know where Percy-I mean, Edward went to?_

_Honestly, he could be anywhere right now._

_UGGHHHH…._

_Well…I'll try and find him! Why don't you go back outside and try to find some info on him?_

_Whatever, dude…_

Milly opened her eyes again and looked around. Everybody was still arguing and the police were still investigating. Suddenly, right on cue, the information Milly needed appeared quite easily.

A police officer spoke on the other end of another police officer's walkie-talkie. The police-officer standing near Milly responded to the message on the other end of the line.

"What's going on?" The officer near Milly said into the walkie-talkie.

"We've got some albino kid here…oh god, what's he doing now?...oh god…OH GOD, SEND BACK-UP, NOW! FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, SEND BACK-UP TO BRAVECREEK MALL, PLEASE!" The officer screamed on the other line frantically.

Milly grinned as she knew what to do. She turned to Lana, who was shouting as loudly as the officer on the other end of the walkie-talkie.

"Lana," Milly said, "I'm gonna need you to calm down and drive me somewhere."

…

"So please explain to me your insanely insane plan again?" Kyle said to Milly as he squished into Lana's car with the rest of the band, Lana, Ritsu, and Al.

"Okay, so first we need to go to Bravecreek Mall, and we'll look for Percy there. Next, we exorcize the spirit from his body." Milly explained.

"And how the hell do we do that?!" Len asked.

"Well…I'm not so sure myself yet, but I know that when the time comes, I'll be able to use some hidden powers that I have." Milly replied nervously.

"So you're telling me that you have no idea what the heck you're doing?" Len said.

"…Yeah." Milly sighed.

"Hey! If she says that she can do it, she can do it, got it? Have some faith in her, for god's sake!" Rin said.

"I can't believe this is happening…" Al groaned.

"Me neither…what's gotten into my baby boy? I don't know what to do!" Lana started tearing up.

"Lana, you're baby boy ain't gonna get ANY help if you don't put your foot on the gas and GO!" Ritsu said.

"I know, but-"

"-No more stalling, woman! LET'S GO ALREADY!" Ritsu yelled.

"What she said!" Rin agreed.

Suddenly, confidence burned inside of Lana. She had no idea what was going on, but she wasn't going to have her only son get taunted and controlled by _ANYTHING_, not even the forces of the supernatural (Which Lana had no clue on how to defeat, since she always liked to "love life and not get into all that death stuff.") Lana stomped her foot onto the gas pedal and screeched her car out of the parking lot of the school. Everyone in the car swerved as the car took off at top speed.

"I'M COMING, PERCY!" Lana yelled.

…

Edward caused absolute madness as he teased all of the mortals around him with his crazy powers. All throughout the Bravecreek Mall, women and men of all ages screamed and headed for cover as furniture flew around, glass store windows shattered, and merchandise caught on fire without warning. While all of this happened, Edward laughed like a maniac (No, wait, he WAS a maniac) and seemed extremely pleased with the chaos he was causing.

At the front of the mall, the Vocaloids busted through the front doors and suddenly screeched to a halt when they saw what great damage Edward had caused in such a short amount of time.

"Dear god…" Al looked upon the mess in awe with the rest of the group.

While people hurried to get out of the mall from out of the front doors, the Vocaloids just stood there, looking completely surprised. Milly stopped a teenage girl with a terrified look on her face.

"What happened?!" Milly asked the girl.

The girl answered hesitantly. "There was this guy and he…he...made all of this…WEIRD stuff happen! Stuff flew around and some people got hurt! Some stuff caught on fire! Now hurry up and get out of here while you still can!" The girl ran away with the rest of the terrified crowd.

Of course, the Vocaloids did the exact opposite and pushed through the crowds of people to try and find Edward. They decided to stick together as they searched for him, because if anyone found Edward while they were alone, the outcome wouldn't be all that painless.

Suddenly, they came to the center of the storm. The Vocaloids stopped and looked at Edward, who was standing on top of a photo-booth, orchestrating the terror that took place in the mall. Edward turned around and grinned crazily at the Vocaloids.

"Well, look who _finally _decided to show up." Edward said, jumping down onto the floor perfectly.

"…Percy?" Lana said, looking at the thing that was once her son.

"That ain't Percy." Rin said, glaring at Edward.

"No shit, Captain Obvious! How'd you figure that one out?" Edward laughed.

"H-How come his voice is different? He sounds older!" Al said.

"I told you, he is _possessed! _This is ACTUALLY happening!" Milly said.

Milly called out to Elpis. _Elpis!_

_Did you find him? _Elpis quickly responded.

_Yes! He's at the Bravecreek Mall!_

_I'll be right there! Just hold on!_

"So what do you think you're going to do, hm? Did you think you could just say, 'Go away, pretty please' and expect me to get out? Sorry, but that's not how the real world works, dear." Edward said.

"Actually, the way the real world works is this; I shove my foot up your ass again and you're going to roll around on the ground crying like a little baby. Does that sound 'real' enough for you?" Rin said.

"Oh please, go tell someone who cares, you silly little midget."

"Excuse me? _I'm _the midget here?"

Edward suddenly scowled. "ARE YOU CALLING ME SHORT? I'M NOT SHORT!"

Everyone stood in silence as they stared at Edward. What was with the sudden outburst? Where did that douchey sarcasm go to?

"…Whoops. Didn't mean for that to slip out." Edward cleared his throat. "Anyways, you're never going to beat me, etcetera, etcetera."

Suddenly, something spooked Edward. Elpis appeared behind him.

'_Sup, shortie? _Elpis said, crossing her arms.

Edward groaned. "Piss off! I don't have time for you right now!"

Everyone else stood there wondering what Edward was yelling at. Suddenly, Milly realized it had to be Elpis's spirit (Invisible to everyone else except for Edward) who finally arrived.

"Elpis!" Milly smiled.

"You know _her?!_" Edward gasped, pointing his thumb at Elpis.

_Hey, kid._ Elpis smiled and waved at Milly, who couldn't see her, but heard Elpis's voice as she spoke. _You ready?_

"Yeah! Let's kick his ass!" Milly responded.

"Who are you talking to?" Rin asked Milly.

"A spirit who can help us."

The rest of the group groaned. "Not another spirit," Len said.

"Eh…might as well." Rin said.

"Now, let's do this, you guys!" Milly said, looking to her friends for help.

Unfortunately, no one knew what to do. How the heck were they going to defeat an all-powerful spirit? Nobody had the slightest idea what move to make. While everyone stood confused, Edward made the first move by appearing beside Milly and kicking her feet, and Milly fell to the ground.

"And here you were, all brave and confident that you were going to save your friend. What a pity." Edward said, standing over Milly.

_Here, take my hand! _Elpis said to Milly, holding her hand out to her.

"What hand? I can't see you!" Milly fretted.

Elpis groaned in frustration as she took Milly's hand. Suddenly, a huge amount of energy flowed through Elpis's hand and into Milly. Elpis had given Milly the jolt of power she needed to fight.

_You can do it, Milly. Remember that the light of hope will always be there for you. Never give up faith that you can change the future and be brave. _ Elpis said.

Then, it was as if a fire started burning inside of Milly. Something great awakened inside of her, like a great inner power that had been waiting for so long to get out. Written in dark pink, the numbers "01" appeared onto Milly's upper right shoulder. Milly finally had unlocked the inner powers of the Vocaloid inside her.

As Edward began to kick the crap out of her, Milly grabbed Edward's leg and stopped it from kicking for any longer.

"What the hell?" Edward tried to throw Milly off of him, but it was no use. The girl just wouldn't let go!

Suddenly, Milly pulled Edward onto the ground with fierce strength. Milly was now the one standing up with confidence. Milly's right eye caught aflame like Black Rock Shooter's-no, Elpis's right eye. The flame burning in her eye was every shade of blue you could imagine, the flame being a sign of Milly's inner strength growing bigger and bigger.

Milly stared Edward down with that fierce look in her eyes. "Now…_GET OUT._"

…

**Hi again! So we are nearing the end of the first arc of my story! And yes, I am splitting this story into different arcs! I'm not really sure how many arcs I'm going for here, but I'm gonna aim for a lot of them! So, just 'cuz I really wanted to say it…the next arc will be about a little (And when I say little, I mean BIG) situation that Rin gets caught up in! And that's all I'm going to say about the 2****nd**** arc for now! BTW, does anyone on here know who JubyPhonic is? If you don't, look her up NOW! Like, RIGHT NOW! She does a bunch of awesome Vocaloid song covers in English! My personal favorite is her revisit of her English cover version of the song "Children Record". It's SO COOL. Anyways, follow, favorite, and/or review if you liked the story, and if you didn't like it and you didn't feel like doing any of those things, that's fine. I think I'll live. Thanks, and bye!~**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 12: Boys and Girls, It's Time to Stand Up and Look Ahead**

"WHAT THE HECK AM I SUPPOSED TO DO WITH A _LEEK?!_" Milly shouted at Rin.

"You said just to throw you anything!" Rin shouted back. "You can do it, dude!"

As Milly tried her best not to die at the hands of Edward Hyde, she shouted to Rin to throw her a weapon to fight with. Rin went and searched for a knife or a cheese-grater or a spatula…just SOMETHING that could be used as something to defend yourself with! Rin looked in the food-court of the mall for any cooking devices to fight with, but hey, what do you know, she found jack-squat, surprisingly! Rin rushed to find something for Milly, who was holding Edward off as best as she could…which wasn't much. Then, Rin found it the fridge of an Asian-food restaurant; a tall, tough, green vegetable known as a leek. Rin threw the vegetable to Milly, wasting no time as she did so.

Milly caught the leek in her hand. She stared at it for a moment, wondering if this was a joke. Okay, sure, Milly LOVED vegetables, especially leeks, but now was not the time to eat!

"IS THIS A PRANK OF YOURS, KINCAID? IF IT IS, I'M COMIN' OVER THERE AND SHOVING THIS LEEK UP YOUR-" Milly was interrupted by Edward, who attempted to kick Milly in the face, but his attack was blocked by the tough leek Milly held in her hands.

Milly blinked, taking a double take. Had she really blocked some-ninja-like-attack with a…_vegetable?_

As the rest of the Vocaloids standing by gasped in awe, Rin grinned, clapping her hands for Milly. "I told you! Why would you people ever doubt me?" She laughed.

Edward scoffed. "Is that the best you can do?"

Edward immediately went back to his attempts at kicking and punching Milly, but to Milly and Edward's surprise, the sudden powers Milly gained from the Vocaloid inside of her had somehow given her the ability to be just as much of butt-kicking ninja like Edward was. Milly dodged each and every attack Edward threw at her, most of them being blocked by the leek, surprisingly enough. Quickly, Milly threw a swift kick to Edward straight in his nuts.

Edward fell to the ground as he felt a strange déjà vu feeling. _Okay, this is just getting old, now. _He thought. _First the midget blond, then the albino, and now Little Miss Diva over here is kicking me in the balls. What the bleeding hell is up with my luck?_

Rin smiled as a pleasant thought came to her mind. "HEY, YOU GUYS! BEAT INTO HIM WHILE HE'S STILL ON THE GROUND!"

Al cracked his knuckles. "My pleasure."

Milly stood in front of everyone and blocked their way to Edward. "No, we can't! Even though it's not really him, that's still Percy's body you'd be beating up! If Percy were to come back, he'd be in a ton of pain while Edward would just fine!"

Everyone stared at Milly in confusion.

Milly sighed. "HE'S ALREADY DEAD, YOU CAN'T KILL HIM AGAIN!"

Everyone else responded with an "_Oh…_" and backed away so that Milly could finish her conflict with Edward.

"Now, the question is; how do we exactly exorcize Edward from Percy's body? Do I say something weird, like "_Abracadabra_", or do I just throw holy water on him?" Milly asked Elpis, who was standing by the whole time watching, laughing at Edward's pain.

Elpis quickly silenced herself and returned to her former seriousness. _Uh, like I said, power of the Vocaloid and stuff._

"Are you kidding me? That's a load of B.S! Sure, I could summon some Jackie Chan moves, but I can't just make a ghost go away!" Milly said.

_Dude, just TRY. See what you can do._

Milly groaned as she turned back to Edward, who was lying on the ground in pain.

"When I'm done with you, you'll think of me every time you try to go to the bathroom." Milly glared down at Edward.

Edward winced and made whimpering sounds. "YOU WOULDN'T."

Milly grinned. "I WOULD."

Edward sighed and sat up. "I didn't want to do this, but you've left me with no choice."

Edward suddenly took Milly by her arm and tugged her down to the ground. Everything went to black for the two of them while the rest of the Vocaloids watched in terror as Milly and Edward fell to the ground, looking like they had passed out.

"MILLY!" Rin cried.

…

"What the…where am I?" Milly sat up as she looked at the nothingness all around her. She called out, but no one answered. She was alone in the darkness, until a voice finally responded, much to Milly's surprise.

"Welcome home." Edward laughed, standing over Milly. This time, Edward was in his original form rather than the form he took as he possessed Percy.

"Edward? Is that you?!" Milly fretted. "Where am I? What do you mean, 'Home'?"

"Don't you get it?" Edward grinned, spreading his arms out wide. "We're in your head! It's pretty bland, though. I'm not surprised. I always thought your brain was empty."

Milly gave Edward a death glare. "_LET ME OUT, YOU PRICK._"

"Oh, some vocabulary we have, eh?"

Milly responded by flipping Edward off.

Edward scowled. "Let's get this over with."

Suddenly, Milly strapped to the surface of her subconscious by chains that broke out of the ground. She screamed as the chains wrapped around her arms and legs and held her down. She tried to break free, but it was no use.

"You see, it's a difficult process, but I've decided to erase your soul. And that doesn't necessarily mean that you're going to die. What I mean is…you're going to be erased from existence. _Permanently._"

"WHAT?!"

"Look, dear, you're funny, but you're just _so annoying._ You need to go away FOREVER. At first, I was thinking of just murdering you and that being the end of that. But, if I merely kill you, you'll more than likely come back as a spirit and terrorize me with your new-found ghost powers or something like that. But, if I use my powers to erase you and your soul altogether, then we will have no problems what-so-ever! Convenient, yes?"

Milly grinded her teeth. "DAMN YOU!"

As the process began, Milly slowly felt herself waste away. Disappearing didn't really hurt. It just felt like you were losing yourself. Milly felt all of her memories fade away, one by one. She forgot so many things at this point, and now, she was beginning to forget how to even speak. She was slowly becoming a blank slate.

Out of nowhere, Edward shoved to the ground. He looked up and gasped. "What the…"

As Edward was distracted by whatever pushed him down, the erasing process he was working on was interrupted as well, and Milly stopped having herself erased. She gasped for air as all of her memories came flooding back into her head, and the parts of her that were erased came back into being with the rest of Milly's body.

Milly looked over at Edward, and she was shocked to see that he was lying on the ground looking up at…

"PERCY!" Milly smiled.

As Percy stood over Edward, he looked over at Milly and smiled at her warmly. "Milly…"

Edward got on his feet again and grabbed Percy by his throat. He lifted Percy up, choking him. "Did you REALLY think you could ever, in a million years, confront me this way? Did you REALLY think you could just KILL ME? _ME?_" He laughed. "Like hell you ever could! Besides, wouldn't you miss me?"

Percy glared down at the blond bastard, hoping that the death-glare would somehow strike him in the heart and make him feel sorrow and guilt. (Yeah, like that was going to happen!)

Edward flashed a crazy grin. "You know it and I know it, too. You _need _me."

Milly eyed Edward weirdly. "DUDE, STOP IT! YOU'RE SOUNDING _WAY _PERVY!"

Edward dropped Percy on the ground, and Percy hit the floor with a loud _thud._ Ouch. "What? Child, what I'm saying is not of the…ah…'pervy' type! I'm saying…your little boyfriend here isn't all he's cracked up to be!"

"What?!"

"All humans feel the urge to do whatever they please! They all want to run around doing whatever the hell they want to, not taking orders or taking crap from anyone! And of course it's the same with Percy over here!"

Percy sat up, rubbing his head. "SHUT UP! _GO AWAY ALREADY!_"

"You want me here, kid!" Edward turned to Milly. "Remember how Percy-boy was bullied by _EVERYONE, _even by his own maid? How he always had to be the man of the family, seeing as how his daddy died years ago?"

Milly gasped. "Your father is…?"

Percy felt like crying. "YES! My father is _DEAD!_ Why would you care, anyways?! You have such a perfect life, being all pretty and popular!"

Milly scowled. "Excuse me?! I'm NOT popular! I didn't have any friends for _months! _Don't you remember?"

"Stop it! You know you're more loved than I am! Didn't you see how easily all of those other kids came over and became friends with you?!"

"FOR YOUR INFORMATION, I'M FEEL THE SAME WAY YOU DO!" Milly felt her eyes water up. "My…my mom died in a car accident when I was twelve!"

Percy gaped. "No…I…I didn't…"

Milly began crying. "So how do you think I feel, huh? My mom died, so now I had to help my dad from not CRYING every minute of the day on my own with NO FRIENDS! So don't go thinking I don't understand how you feel, damn it!"

"…I'm sorry…I just…" Percy's throat suddenly couldn't produce a voice.

"And here he is, living with these hardships, wanting to break free and give the world back the pain he had received from it!" Edward joined the conversation again. "He wanted to be like _me_, basically! He wants to do whatever he wants for once and not take any more pain from the world!"

Then it suddenly hit Milly; Percy absolutely loved his copy of _The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde_. The reason why he loved it was because he connected with characters in that book. Like Jekyll, Percy wanted to not be himself for once, to make actions without consequences as another person. He wanted to be a totally different person, to let go of the hardships of life and be free. He wanted to be like Hyde and do whatever he wanted! But..._was it really TRUE?_ Did Percy want to be free so badly that he'd try to be like that a-hole Edward? Did he secretly enjoy being Edward? It couldn't be…but that would explain his love for the _Jekyll and Hyde _book…

"YOU LIKED BEING POSSESSED BY HIM?!" Milly shouted. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!"

"I…I didn't just _let _him possess me…" Percy said nervously. "Like any SANE person, I went and tried to exorcize him away, but…he came back saying that if he could take me over again, he would save you and everyone else from Scott!"

"BUT YOU STILL _LIKED _BEING HIM, RIGHT?!"

Percy sighed, scared that the words secretly in the back of his mind were finally coming out after all this time. "Okay, FINE! I admit it! I wanted to be something…" Percy gestured to Edward. "…like _him!_ But I just wanted it because I wanted life to stop sucking so much! I was so sick of people being rude to me, so sick of all of the horrible things that happened to me….I just…" He struggled to squeeze out his last words. "… I JUST WANTED TO BE FREE!"

Tears streaked down Milly's face. "There are OTHER ways to feel free, Percy! There is always someone to be there for you if you're lonely! We'll help you if you ever feel helpless or alone, or like you've lost faith in humanity because it just seems so horrible! We'll help free you from that burden! You don't need to get revenge against the world! You don't need to feel like doing good all of the time is a burden because doing good means you're sacrificing something!"

"Blah, blah, blah…" Edward murmured in the background.

"Life is beautiful, Percy! It's far too short to spend all of your time begging destiny for a chance to be evil for once in your life so that you can feel 'free'!" Milly sobbed. "It's just not worth it! _It's NOT!_"

Percy hurt so bad watching Milly cry like this. Was secretly begging for a chance to be 'evil' for such a long time really worth it at this point? Did it really make life any better? All doing whatever you wanted and getting revenge against the world did was leave you without a heart, without a soul. Without a conscience. In the end, you felt empty, and you hated life because it just didn't seem worth your time anymore. Either that, or you honestly felt like a worthless piece of scum because you had caused so many people pain so thoughtlessly. So really…was it all worth it? Would you waste your life on hoping for a chance to be 'evil'?

Percy took a deep breath. "Milly, I promise I won't do this anymore. I swear to god, I will never, _EVER _make you cry like this again. You and your friends gave my life purpose. I finally have friends who will never hurt me, so I promise to NEVER go and hurt you guys by trying to be like Edward."

Milly scoffed. "THAT'S WHAT ALL YOU MEN SAY! 'I'LL CHANGE, I PROMISE!' PFFFT! MY REAR END, YOU WILL!"

Milly looked away from Percy and ignored every word he said from then on. Edward stood between the two teenagers, who sat together in an awkward silence.

Edward finally broke the silence. "Well…I believe I have some business to finish up real quick, so…"

Milly gasped. "YOU'RE GOING TO ERASE ME AGAIN?"

"No, I'm going to invite you over for a pretty little tea party! YES, WOMAN, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU! WHAT ELSE WAS I GOING TO DO?"

Milly screamed as she tried again to break free from her chains. But she had no such luck. Then, she looked up to see yet another figure standing in the darkness.

Edward looked at the figure as well. "Oh, who the hell is it this time?!" His jaw dropped as he realized who the figure was. "No…it's impossible…you couldn't have!"

As Edward gaped at it, the mysterious figure broke the chains that held Milly down.

Milly looked up at the figure. "Who the…who are you?"

The figure smiled. "Oh, nobody important."

Edward looked like he was a child, cowering before his mother, after doing something bad and awaiting the fierce punishment that was guaranteed to be delivered to him by the angered mother. "H-HENRY!"

The figure was Dr. Henry Jekyll, the creator of his evil alter-ego, Edward Hyde. Henry was much taller than Edward was, and he looked, well…a lot less evil. Both Henry and Edward wore the same exact clothes, but, while the white shirt and black pants Edward wore didn't seem to fit because they were too big for him, the clothes fit Henry perfectly. Henry's brown, wavy, well-brushed hair was the complete opposite of Edward's hair, which was scruffy, messy, and blond. Henry crossed his arms and tapped his foot, glaring his dark eyes at Edward, like a mother upset with her child.

"Do you have any idea how much trouble you've caused? Hm?" Henry tsked.

"I…you…you're not supposed to be here! I'm in control now! You're supposed to shut up and go away!" Edward tried to look brave, but within reality, he was trembling.

"I'm sorry, dear, but that shit does not float in my bowl." Henry turned to Milly and Percy. "Isn't that what you kids say these days? Something about something-or-the-other floating in the chamber-pot?"

Milly and Percy nodded, both of them still keeping their jaws dropped in shock at the surprise of what was happening.

"Ah. I see…" Henry grabbed Edward by his shirt collar and dragged him away. "Let's go, Eddie."

"Wh-What?! No! This _cannot _be happening! LET ME GO, YOU DIRTY SON OF A-"

"-Oh, will you shut up, already? I'm sick of you whining all of the damn time!"

"But I-"  
"-No but's! Now, apologize to these poor people for what you've done!" Henry gestured to Milly and Percy.

Edward looked confused. "Um…I guess…I'm sorry? No, wait! I'm _not _sorry! I mean…Oh, good lord! What's going on here?!"

Henry began dragging Edward away to only god knows where again. Milly looked at the two with great…uh..."interest". Edward was supposed to be the evil part of Henry, right? And Henry created Edward with the powers of science or something like that! He didn't, you know…_give birth to him_ or whatever, right?! So why was Henry like a mother to Edward, who was playing the role of the mischievous child? If Edward was an emotion, or a part of Henry's mind or whatever, then why wasn't Edward a totally terrifying thing to Henry? THERE'S ANOTHER PERSON IN YOUR BRAIN! WHY ARE YOU TREATING HIM LIKE YOUR SON?

"Um…thank you or something?" Milly stuttered.

Henry turned his head to look at Milly and Percy. He smiled at them one more time. "Thanks for putting up with him."

"Oh, come on, Henry! Let me go! COME ON!...Please? Pretty Please?!" Edward kicked and yelled, but Henry had a tough grip.

Together, Henry and Edward walked into the darkness, disappearing once and for all into the place where the dead must go to…were they really gone, forever? Was the unbeatable Edward Hyde finally beaten? And was Edward beaten by Henry, of all people?

Milly made an attempt to run after the two strange spirits, wanting to ask them more about what was going on here. Were they going to the afterlife? If there was an afterlife, would Milly's mother be there? Milly was going crazy just thinking about it. But the two spirits descended into the darkness and disappeared. Milly was blinded by a light that came out of nowhere, and slowly, very slowly, the blinding white light faded back into reality, where the rest of the Vocaloids were crying over Milly's and Percy's unconscious bodies.

Rin's sobs quickly resided as she burst into a bright smile. She looked down at Milly, who was alive and well. "Milly!" Everyone laughed and cheered with happiness as they witnessed the return of their friends. Rin held Milly as the turquoise-haired girl lay wearily on the floor of the mall.

Milly blinked and rubbed her eyes. "What…what's going on?'

Rin flicked Milly's forehead. "You passed out again, stupid! Quit doing that! You scared me to death, you know that?" Rin laughed.

The whole group huddled together and shared an enormous hug before asking questions to the two weary teens.

"Is he gone? Is the evil spirit gone?" Len asked frantically.

"Yeah, I'd think so. Last time I saw him, he was going into a light or something…" Milly said as she sat up, feeling dizzy.

"He went into a _LIGHT?!_" Lana scoffed. "Why, for what he did, he should have rightly gone and suffered in the coldest corner of-"

"-Honey, are you okay?" Al worried. "You don't look so good."

"Oh, I'm fine, thank you. I just…I think I've had enough of the whole crazy ghost thing for one day." Milly held her head in her hands.

"No kidding, dude! So, what happened? Did you kick the ever-loving crap outta him? Did he cry begging for his mama?" Rin grinned evilly.

"Well, actually-" Before answering Rin's question, Milly looked over at Percy, who seemed to be in quite a daze. Poor thing sat alone and confused while everybody else, even his own mother, gathered around Milly. Milly hushed her friends' chitter-chattering and scoffed.

"I don't believe you people!" She said, crossing her arms and pouting.

Everyone tilted their heads in confusion. "What?"

Milly scoffed again and rolled her eyes. "_IT'S PERCY!_ GO HELP HIM!"

Everyone responded with a surprised "Oh!" and quickly huddled around Percy to see if he was okay. Now Milly was the one alone.

Milly rolled her eyes at her friends' silliness and joined them as they gathered around Percy, who sat on the floor all confused and upset.

"DID YOU KICK THE GHOST DUDE'S ASS?!" Rin grinned.

"Oh, baby! Are you okay?! I'm sorry, I just…I mean…I-"

"-She's trying to say she's sorry for ignoring you and talking to your hot girlfriend instead." Ritsu interrupted Lana.

"My hot _what?!_" Percy widened his eyes.

"That's right! You saved my daughter, Percy! How can I ever-" Al thought for a moment. "….You saved her and then tried to kill her, which I guess wasn't your fault since you weren't really _you_ at the time, but…um…uh…"

The group sat in an awkward silence for a moment. Milly crossed her arms and glared down at Percy. Percy bolted up immediately.

"Look, Milly, I can explain. Please, just-"

Milly held her hand up and looked away. "-Just _stop_, Percy. I think I've made up my mind about what kind of a person you are."

"Please, Milly!" Percy took Milly's hand, much to Milly's surprise. 'You're the best thing that's ever happened to me. I would be so LOST without you! I'm sorry! I'm so horribly, terribly _sorry!_ I'll keep screaming that I'm sorry for the rest of my life if that's what it takes for you to like me again!"

The rest of the group sat and stared. "…What's happening?..." Rin asked.

Milly glanced back at Percy. "For the rest of your life?"

Percy's eyes widened. "Y-Yes! Of course! I'd do _anything!_"

"…Even explain to everybody else about your 'evil' secret?" Milly grinned.

"What 'evil' secret?" Len asked.

Percy's heartbeat sped up. "Um…well…if it will make you feel any better…"

"The question is…" Milly whipped around to face Percy again. "Will it make YOU feel any better? You see, if you let go of your silly little secret, then you won't feel that burden anymore! You'll be officially _free_, for real this time! We'll all be your friends and we'll stand by you, no matter what, for the rest of forever! We'll help you if you ever feel lonely, or if you need help in life! But it's all under one condition; can you be brave enough to fess up to your secret? If you're not brave enough, then I suppose you wouldn't be a friend worth having, hm?"

Percy really, really, really, _REALLY _didn't want to tell everyone that he secretly wanted to be evil. How the heck could he tell the world about this? Well, not technically the WHOLE world, but to him, his friends and family were basically his whole world!

_Aw, screw it. _Percy thought. _What are you waiting for? Tell your world!_

He inhaled a ton of breath before admitting to EVERYTHING and telling the rest of the Vocaloids about EVERYTHING that took place in Milly's subconscious. Everyone cringed and scowled by the end of Percy's big explanation. Everyone except for Milly, who was smiling brightly, so proud of Percy and how he had been brave enough to admit to his 'evil' thing.

"Are you satisfied?" Percy said, exhaling.

Milly jumped onto Percy, the two of them both falling onto the ground. Much to everyone's surprise, Milly kissed Percy on the lips.

They all gasped in awe, surprise, and happiness at the same time.

"WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING?!" Len screamed.

Rin, however, was highly pleased with what was happening. "AW, YEAH! WAY TO GO, MILLY! THAT'S MY GIRL!"

…

Madeline, in a dark red party dress, stood with an albino girl with her long flowing white hair tied into a ponytail. The two of them conversed as they chugged down alcohol (….okay, it was apple cider) like crazy.

"So, one hell of a last couple of weeks for me, you wouldn't believe!" Madeline laughed.

"Oh, I'm sure I'd believe it." The albino responded.

"No, Hailey, this isn't the crap you see down at your work. This stuff was MESSED UP, man."

"Mm-hmm…"

"What? You think I'm lying?"

"Either that, or the apple cider really _is _alcohol."

The two girls looked down at their drinks. They threw them away, you know…_just in case_.

Then, through the clusters of people at the party, the girls saw a girl with her turquoise hair up in a high ponytail and an albino boy in a fancy tux.

"Here comes Milly and Percy.' Madeline said.

"They're so cute together." Hailey smiled.

"Yeah, Percy was REAL cute right after he and Milly had their first kiss!"

"What do you mean?"

"He threw up due to the shock he was kissing an actual, real-life woman."

"Ah…I see…"

Percy and Milly held their hands together as they talked to the people at the party thrown for Percy who 'saved' a ton of people held as hostages back at the Bravecreek Middle School talent show. The whole town knew Percy's name, and the hostages Percy had 'saved' said that they owed Percy their lives. Since a ton of people came to celebrate with Percy, the party was heavily guarded by the police in case any evil little pricks named Scott decided to come wandering in again. You know…_just in case._

Percy blushed as he looked at Milly. She wore a beautiful light blue dress, and she was covered with her mother's pearl jewelry. Milly blushed as she looked at Percy. His hair was all brushed and stuff, and that tux just looked so dang cute on him…

"Do you wanna, um…dance or something?" Percy asked.

"As long as you don't turn British and try to kill me." Milly giggled.

"Oh, ha-ha. Come on, let's go."

The two of them twirled around and danced to the music playing softly, but beautifully. Rin and Len joined in on the dancing as well, Rin twisting and twirling Len around, much to Len's dismay. Madeline and Kyle danced gracefully as they looked at each other in the eyes romantically and all that mushy-gushy stuff. Lillith stood with Megan, who's arm was in a sling due to the gunshot wound in her shoulder. Lillith didn't think it was very smart, but Megan insisted that they join in on the dancing too. Everyone laughed and carried on happily, the whole party being like a fairytale.

As she was dancing, Milly caught a glimpse of a girl who stood alone on the balcony outside. Milly gasped as she realized it was Elpis.

"Uh, would you excuse me for a moment? There's something stuck in my shoe." Milly made an excuse for Percy.

Milly pushed through the crowds of people and joined Elpis on the balcony outside. The two stood together alone, smiling at each other.

"You look beautiful." Elpis said.

"Thanks…but…how can I see you? Aren't you supposed to be an invisible spirit or something?" Milly asked.

"Well…consider you being able to see me for once as a gift from a certain someone." Elpis said, gesturing to the starry night sky.

Milly looked up. She waved at the sky. "HI, GOD."

"No, silly! Your MOM!"

Milly gasped. "…No kidding?"

"No kidding."

Milly smiled warmly up at the sky again. "I love you, Mama."

The stars sparkled a little brighter. Elpis walked closer up to Milly.

"You may not be seeing me for a while." Elpis sighed.

"Why not?"

"Edward is gone. I have no reason to stay here on Earth anymore. I don't have to protect the world from Ed's craziness."

Milly frowned. "So…you're leaving for good?"

"Maybe. Maybe not. We'll see what's in store for me. Maybe I'll have another project assigned to me."

"Quick question," Milly said. "how could Edward have been beaten so easily by Henry Jekyll? I mean, if Henry has still been a part of Edward for all of these years, then why didn't Henry try and take him down the first time Edward tried causing trouble as a spirit?"

"Hm…well, maybe he was in a rut for a while until he became inspired by a certain someone's bravery to give up the whole 'wanting to be free' thing and move on with life." Elpis said, gesturing to Percy, who was talking to someone back inside.

Milly scoffed. "Nuh-uh."

"Uh-huh."

"That's all it took? Just for some goofy boy to simply say that he would be strong and give up his 'evil' addiction?"

"Well, sometimes the simplest of words inspire us the most."

"Yeah, uh-huh…"

Elpis sighed. "Oh, good lord, kid. I hope you'll be okay while I'm gone."

Milly smiled. "I'll be fine! Don't worry!"

Elpis smiled back. "I know you'll be _more _than fine. You're going to be absolutely stunning, Milly. Completely amazing."

"Thanks, dude." Milly sniffed back a tear. "So, uh…I guess this is goodbye for now?"

"For now." Elpis wiped away one of Milly's tears. "But in time, we will see each other again. I can guarantee you that."

"Awesome."

"Goodbye, Milly Futureson. It has been an honor and a pleasure to be a friend to you. And never lose hope, kid. Keep up the faith."

"I will."

Then Elpis winked at Milly before she started glowing like a star, shimmered, and flashed away in the blink of an eye.

Milly sniffed. "Goodbye, Elpis. I'll miss you."

Elpis was the personification of hope. To Milly, hope was one of the most important things in life (All of these new, snazzy superhero movies always went on about hope, [_Superman_, _Spiderman_, etc.] so hey, why shouldn't Milly?) because it gave you the will to go on living. At first, Black Rock Shooter was the personification of hope to Milly, but after meeting Elpis, who was the real deal, Milly had a new personification of hope to look up to. Elpis had been fighting Edward for centuries, never giving up and letting Edward get away with the things he did wrong. No, Elpis kept on going. She kept fighting in order to protect the world she loved. Elpis kept having hope, and that's why Milly loved her so. She would definitely miss her.

Percy walked out onto the balcony with Milly. "Something wrong?" He asked, seeing her wet, red eyes.

"What? Oh, it's nothing."

Percy hugged Milly and smiled at her. "You sure everything's okay?"

"Of course. No, it's better than okay-it's AWESOME."

"Cool. By the way, Len ate all of the banana bread."

"WHAT? AW!"

"Yeah…"

"Eh…whatever."

As the party raged on inside, Milly and Percy stood together on the balcony, staring up at the sparkling stars in the sky.

Everyone would be starting a new chapter of their lives. No more returning to page one over and over again, just making the same mistakes that they had made in the beginning. No more sitting alone at a cold table in the cafeteria at school. No more worrying about your social status, or how pretty you were, or any of that bullcrap. From here on out, the Vocaloids would do their part to help make the world a better place. These children would _not _let their voices go unheard. Their words would be recorded, to be heard for eternity. They were NOT going to waste the short time they had on Earth. They were NOT going to suffer alone in silence. They would change the world for the better, once and for all.

As Milly and Percy began to walk back inside, Milly sang the last words of the song "Black Rock Shooter" under her breath.

_If I ever start to forget your name I'll sing this song…I'll sing this song~_

...

**And so, my ridiculously girly and emotional fan-fiction comes to the end of its first arc! YAAAAY XD Well, personally, I thought that this story was at least half-way decent, yes? I know I'm only on chapter 12 and I'm getting all emotional and stuff, but honestly, I've never gotten past Chapter 7 of ANY of my past stories! Usually, I start writing one and then a chapter and a half in I'm like "WHY DID I WANT TO WRITE THIS?" But I have had better luck with this story, fortunately! And I also have an idea in mind about making a spin-off of this fic that's all about the Utauloids! So, yeeeaaaahhh….anyways, thanks for reading, if you liked it, follow/fave/review, 'cuz that always makes me happy X3 Oh, and BTW, HAPPY AUGUST 15****TH****, MY FELLOW KAGEROU PROJECT FANS! I hope everyone was, you know…**_**okay,**_** if you catch my drift (wink wink) Bye!~**


	14. Chapter 14

**VOCALOID: ARC 2**

**Chapter 13: **

**(TO WHOM IT MAY CONCERN: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SPOILERS FROM THE KAGEROU PROJECT/MEKAKUCITY ACTORS ANIME, SO BEWARE!)**

…

"Be prepared for more of Momo's drunk dancing." The little boy said, flashing a cheesy grin.

A teenage albino girl stood beside the little boy. "Ugh! How rude!"

The boy chuckled. "It's just so funny watching her hop around like that. One second, she's bouncing and dancing away, and the next, she slips and her face hits the floor, making her look like a freaking cartoon character or something."

A taller boy in a black hoodie stood beside the little boy as well. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. Have you no shame, Hibiya?"

"No, he doesn't!" A teenage girl said, popping out of nowhere.

All of the kids in the group turned and smiled at the girl. "Momo!"

Momo Kisaragi was a Japanese girl who had her short auburn hair up in a side ponytail that hung from a blue scrunchie. Her brown eyes twinkled as the stage-lights shined all around her. She wore sleeveless, just-above-the-knee length orange dress that was covered in frills, lace, chains, and belts, which told you Momo had a strange taste in fashion. She did look awfully cute, though.

Momo pulled Hibiya towards her, giving the little boy a noogie as he scowled. "Hey!" Hibiya said. "Watch the hair!"

Momo laughed. "What hair? Oh, you mean the little tuft on your head that looks like the bottom of a mop?"

"That was uncalled for!"

"Insulting my dancing was uncalled for, you little turd!"

"Okay, calm down." A girl in a purple hoodie stepped forward. "So, good luck, Momo. I hope you have fun tonight."

Momo smiled at the purple-hoodie girl. "Thanks, Kido. Watch this little brat for me, would you?" Momo said, gesturing to Hibiya.

"Brat? _Brat?!_ Why are you always so mean to-"

"-Sorry, I can't hear you over the sound of my MILLIONS of fans cheering! Can't talk now! Gotta go!"

Hibiya pouted as the rest of the group wished Momo good luck as she stepped onstage.

The huge crowd that stood before the stage cheered even louder when Momo finally came on.

"How's everybody doing tonight?" Momo smiled, talking into her microphone.

The crowd cheered happily in response. "Thanks for coming to my very last concert, you guys! I appreciate you for sticking with me 'till the end!" Momo laughed happily. "Now, let's get started!"

The crowd clapped, whistled, and cheered with joy as Momo began her first song.

"_Concrete beating up and down, in a dream, fell awake, hazy days were never ending…Templates follow all around; same old days, but we just didn't know…High tempo and rhythm flies, not enough, try again, when'll tragedy end? Wouldn't say that we're done just yet, so don't cry to the floor anymore…_" The music blared throughout the concert-stadium, Momo singing her heart out with every lyric that passed by.

The group of children Momo spoke to before stood backstage, watching her sing through her final performance ever.

"The world's gonna be sad to see her go." A boy in green said as he watched the concert.

"Well, technically, she ain't going nowhere for a while, unfortunately." Hibiya sighed. "Her and her annoyingness is here to stay."

Momo is-or rather, _was_-Japan's most famous pop-star, catching the attention of millions of people's eyes ever since she was a child. Take at a guess at why Momo is such a superstar. Is it because of her looks? The way she sings? Her dance moves? Her kindness? Nope.

You see, when Momo was just a small child, she went swimming, but began to drown, so her father jumped into the water to save her. Unfortunately, neither one of them made it out alive. They both drowned to death on August 15th, never to be seen again. But somehow, _somehow _Momo made it out alive. But why? She should be dead and gone. And ever since she came out of the water alive on August 15th, Momo had captured people's attention, regardless of what the people's interests where. It was as if some magical power had been given to Momo, a power that forced others to pay absolute attention to her at all times. Momo then took advantage of this strange power when her and her mother needed money to pay for the living expenses. She used her powers to become a pop-star who everyone would love and pay attention to. Of course Momo then gained a huge sum of money in return for her singing-pop-star job, but now that the world new who she was, she would be constantly recognized and chased around by her fans whenever she was seen. All hope seemed to be lost for Momo, because no one loved her for who she really was. She was loved and adored by many merely because she gained some strange power when she died and came back to life many years ago.

And then she met the Mekakushi Dan (Meaning the "Blindfold Gang" in English) All members of the Dan all shared a common trait; they all died on August 15th, gaining strange powers when they came back to life. Even weirder, all of their powers had to do with their eyes. For example, one member of the Dan had the power to temporarily freeze a person into place merely by looking at them with their eyes. Whenever a member of the Dan used their mysterious eye powers, their eyes turned bright red. Obviously, Momo was extremely weirded out by the members of the Dan, seeing as how they were clearly quite creepy at times with their powers. Eventually, she warmed up to them and decided to become a member of the Mekakushi Dan. Together, all of the members of the Dan tried to find a way to get rid of their powers so that they wouldn't have to live with the complications their powers brought. Of course, this was a difficult challenge.

After gathering together all of the other people who had died on August 15th and had come back to life with eye powers, the Dan faced what seemed to be the main villain of their story. Soon, it was explained that hundreds of years ago, a gorgon, a creature with snakes for hair, said that all people who die on August 15th must come back to life due to the power of a snake from her hair. Each person who died on August 15th received a different snake, thus receiving a different power, a power unique from all the other ones.

After facing a snake from the gorgon's hair, this snake hugely sadistic and insane, and winning the fight, the Mekakushi Dan members all lost their powers when their snakes were removed from their bodies, thanks to a certain someone named Mary Kozakura, the albino girl that was described earlier.

Now the Dan members no longer had to hold the burdens of their powers. They could all be themselves for once, to live life the way life should be lived, which is…to…um…I guess…live without superpowers? But anyways, the Dan was much happier living like normal humans rather than being abnormal humans with powers that only made their lives harder and more complicated…of course, they were loved and accepted by friends and family as regular humans, but still…oh, you know what I mean! And now Momo wasn't loved merely because of the powers she had that made people pay attention to her. She would finally be loved and adored for who she truly was. So, since she honestly never really liked being a pop-star in the first place, Momo decided to quit her job since her family had plenty of money to cover their living expenses now. But Momo figured a proper goodbye concert was in order…you know, one more concert that would earn her more money than she could count wouldn't hurt, right? Now that her family had plenty of money now, Momo could have some money ALL TO HERSELF…HEH HEH HEH…

**(WARNING! INCOMING REALLY, REALLY, LONG CHARACTER DESCRIPTIONS! IF YOU DON'T CARE FOR REALLY, REALLY LONG CHARACTER DESCRIPTIONS, THEN SCROLL DOWN. LIKE, **_**WAY **_**DOWN.)**

As for the other members of the Dan…Member No. 1 was Tsubomi Kido, a mature teenage girl with stern eyes and a great love for music. She wore a light purple hoodie with one of those old Ipod circley-button…thingies…on the front of it. (Okay, do you youngsters still remember when Ipods used ACTUAL buttons instead of the touchscreen Ipod buttons you use nowadays? Well, the weird circle-button-thing that used to be on the old Ipods is what is on Kido's hoodie, except bigger, so….yeah.) Kido is often mistaken as being "scary" or 'weird" because of the constant stern look on her face, but within reality, she's quite motherly. Before, when she still had her powers, her power was the ability to disappear into thin air.

Member No. 2: Kosuke Seto, the boy in green. He wore a bright green jumpsuit that included a hood on it, the hood having a pair of aviator's goggles attached to it. So, basically, whenever he wore his complete outfit with his hood on, he looked like a giant frog. Often said to be the "nice guy" of the Dan, Seto was a kind, hard-working teenager who loved his friends. His former power was the ability to read minds.

Member No. 3: Shuuya Kano, the boy in the black hoodie. He is a very sly and sneaky teenager who usually doesn't like to show how he feels on the inside, but ever since he lost his powers, he began to even up a bit, being a tad more truthful with how he really felt. His powers before were the ability to change his form and make himself look like a different person.

Member No. 4: Mary Kozakura, an albino girl who was ¼ gorgon, meaning her mother was half gorgon, her father was human, her grandfather was human, and her grandmother was entirely gorgon. She is a shy, but imaginative and kind girl who's appearance is that of a fourteen-year-old's, but she's really 140-years-old. When she had her powers, she had the abilities to temporarily freeze someone into place and to combine all of the snakes that provided the strange eye powers for the children.

Member No. 5: Momo Kisaragi, little sister to the elder brother Shintaro Kisaragi…didn't I already tell you all about Momo?

Member No. 6: Ene, AKA Takane Enomoto, a girl with black hair up in pigtails. Was a human once, then died and became a part of a computer, then died and became human again…poor Takane. When she had her powers, she had the ability to remain immortal and to be able to hack into any technological device and take it over.

Member No. 7: Shintaro Kisaragi, a tall boy with short black hair and a tendency to wear the ever-loving crap out of his red-jersey jacket. Even though he had an incredibly high IQ, he dropped out of high-school because he was depressed, lived inside for a few years. Used to be REALLY scared of the sun. After he got over his depression, however, he returned to high-school. Used to have the power to remember everything he saw or heard.

Member No. 8: Hibiya Amamiya, a young boy with short brown hair. He's often picked on by Momo, and Hibiya returns the insults, but Momo's and Hibiya's relationship is like that of an older-sibling-picks-on-the-younger-sibling-but-they-both-truly-love-each-other sort of thing. Had a crush on a girl named Hiyori for a really long time, and still wondering whether or not to still crush on her when his love is unrequited. Used to have the ability to see things that were really far away.

Member No. 9: Konoha, AKA Haruka Kokonose, a REALLY tall teenager who looks like a videogame character. After dying and losing his memories, he wandered around wondering where he came from and what his life was like before. After the final confrontation with the sadistic snake, the rest of the Dan tells Konoha who and what he was like before in his old life. Everything suddenly becomes clear to him, and Konoha is incredibly happy to have so many friends after wanting them for such a long time. Used to have the ability to be a FREAKING NINJA, basically. He could jump thirty feet in the air and bounce off of walls and stuff like that.

Member No. 0: Ayano Tateyama, a kind teenage girl who is the original founder of the Mekakushi Dan. She loves to wear her long red scarf all the time, regardless of how hot it is in the summer. Loves her adopted siblings, Kido, Kano, and Seto dearly. She also has developed great feelings for Shintaro, in which her great feelings are requited by Shintaro…sort of…kind of…She used to have the ability to project the emotions she felt onto other people.

**(END OF CRAZY-LONG CHARACTER DESCRIPTIONS)**

Before everyone knew it, Momo was on her last song, and now more than ever, Momo put her very heart and soul into singing the final song.

"_The sun's been nice the past few days, I sit around just to watch all the clouds. A lazy hazy blue sky time, this sighing air that's closing my eyes…parting through waves in this tall field of grass, glaring a hole through hazy sun: shouting to me, turning to your side, 'Don't wanna be alone? Then come, and don't!'…or was this all a dream in the haze?_"

The last song was sad, but sweet, and it left the crowd cheering happily. Momo waved goodbye. "Thanks for being fans, you guys! See you later!"

Momo skipped happily offstage, joining her friends as they congratulated her on her final performance. Even Hibiya smiled a bit.

Momo noticed Hibiya's happiness. She pulled Hibiya over and then started messing up his hair. "Aren't you cute when you smile? You need to do it more often!"

Hibiya blushed. "Sh-Shut up!"

"So, he follows you in the park…" Ene says.

"…and then you blow your nose into a tissue…" Mary continues.

"…and you throw it into a trash-can…" Seto joins in.

"…and then he takes your snotty tissue out of the trash-can and sells it on Ebay?!" Ayano finishes the sentence.

"_YES!_" Momo admits regrettably. "I was just walking along, minding my own business, when this freaking weirdo starts following me and steals my tissue! Well, he didn't necessarily _steal _it, but still…it's pretty creepy, right?"

"The things people do around famous people…" Mary sighed.

All ten members of the Mekakushi Dan sat together in a small, empty restaurant around 11:00 pm, having dinner after Momo's concert.

"So, who bought the infamous 'Momo's-snotty-tissue', anyways? And just how much money did the buyer bid?" Ene grinned.

"I DON'T KNOW! Why would I want to know?!" Momo groaned.

"All in all, that's pretty messed up, Momo. I'm sorry." Ayano said.

"Whatever…all that matters is that people won't follow me around and do crazy stuff like that anymore…or at least, I think so…"

"I don't know, dude. What if you're walking down the street one day, chewing gum, and after spitting out on the ground, someone picks it up?" Shintaro says.

All of the children groaned "EW" in unison, but Shintaro just goes on. "Or what if…no…they wouldn't do that…it's insane…"

"What?" Momo worries.

"What if someone recognizes you, and then they follow you, and then you go to the bathroom, then they follow you into the bathroom, and then the other person-"

"-WHERE IS THIS CONVERSATION GOING?" Momo asks.

"…then the other person waits until you're done doing your 'business' in there…" Shintaro continues.

"Oh, I think I know where this is going…" Ene sighs.

"AND THEN THE PERSON WOULD GO INTO THE STALL WHERE YOU DID YOUR BUSINESS AND GRABBED YOUR-"

"-Alright, enough, Shintaro!" Momo groans. "I get it! But hey…wouldn't I flush my 'business' after I was done? I mean, it's just common courtesy to flush after you're done in the bathroom, so…"

Mary blushed. "Okay, can we all stop talking about that?! I'm eating here!"

"Sorry…" Shintaro sighed.

Kano stood up from his seat at the table. "Well, speaking of which, I think I'll give a little visit to the bathroom myself."

"OH, WHAT DID I JUST SAY?!" Mary held her face in her hands.

Kano asked where the bathroom was, and was given the response that it was out of order. Sighing, Kano walked out of the restaurant to go find a nearby business that was still open and had a public bathroom. The streets outside were dark and silent, the only lights seen being the flickering neon "OPEN" sign that hung on the window of the restaurant and the lone streetlamp nearby. Kano looked up and down the street, but it seemed all of the other businesses were closed. But since he had to go like, REALLY, _REALLY BAD_, he double-checked to see if anyone was still open by walking up and down the street, looking through the windows of the businesses. He groaned, realizing he would just have to hold it in until he got home.

Starting to walk up the street and back into the restaurant, Kano heard the sound of light footsteps behind him. Becoming worried, Kano started walking a little faster, but the sound of footsteps behind him become louder and faster as well, following him. At this point, Kano was running as fast as he could, but the footsteps behind him just kept running after him. Kano almost had his hand on the door to the to the inside of the restaurant, but whoever was behind him was faster, grabbing Kano with great strength. The person who had grabbed Kano started to drag him away, but Kano wasn't about to let this happen. He bit the other guy on the arm deeply, and he yelped in pain as Kano pushed the other guy away, running into the restaurant.

"What happened to you?!" Shintaro asked, looking at Kano's terrified expression.

Before Kano could answer, the man who attempted to kidnap him busted through the front door, stopping to stare at all of the children before him.

The man was tall, with dark hair and faded green eyes. He wore a black jacket over a white shirt and blue jeans.

"Hey, he's kinda hot." Ene whispered to Momo.

"_HOT?!_" Kano yelled. "HE JUST TRIED TO KIDNAP ME!"

"Aw…" Ene frowned. "…wait…WHAT?"

The man grinned. "I've hit the motherload."

He then took a strong grip on Kano again, Kano kicking the man in response. The rest of the group started ganging up on the man as well, but the man was quick with his fighting and took down most of the kids. Ene was kicked to ground and knocked out by the man, but then Shintaro sent a swift punch to the man's face, causing him to double over. Kido and Kano began kicking the man, but he stood much to everyone's surprise and punched Kano in the face, knocking him out.

"KANO!" Kido cried.

The man threw Kano over his back, carrying him, and then grabbed Ene by her shirt collar and dragged her away. Hibiya then dove to the ground, grabbing the man by his ankles and not letting go.

"What the-?" The man looked down at Hibiya, trying to shake him off.

"SOMEBODY GET HIM!" Hibiya shouted.

Konoha, a member of the Mekakushi Dan who had remained silent most of the day, appeared in front of the man kidnapping the children, towering above the adult with his immense height. Konoha was just a teenager, but so much stronger and taller looking than the shorter adult before him.

The other man grew frightened by Konoha, who was blocking the front door of the restaurant, the man's only exit. Konoha prepared to beat the ever-loving crap out of the tiny man (Tiny compared to Konoha, anyways) below him, but out of nowhere, the man pulled out a taser and electrocuted Konoha. Konoha screamed in pain as he fell to the ground. Dang, that taser must have been strong to take out Konoha! What was in that thing, anyways? Was it made to take down A FREAKING BEAR, because that's the only way how it could've taken down Konoha, of all people!

Everyone screamed in fear as Konoha lay on the gorund unconscious due to the pain. The man kicked open the front door and ran off with Ene and Kano. The rest of the Dan chased after the man out the door, and holy cow, was that guy strong, carrying two kids and still running like a star-athlete. He jumped into what seemed to be his car, throwing the two kids into the backseat and then driving away just when the rest of the Dan caught up to the car. After trying to chase after the car, everyone realized it was just no use.

"What the heck just happened?!" Hibiya cried.

"They…they can't be gone…" Shintaro watched as the car sped away into the distance.

Kido fell to the ground, sitting on her knees, crying. "No…no, no, no…this can't be happening…"

Ayano sat down next to Kido. "Don't cry, Kido…"

Nevertheless, Kido sobbed and sobbed, even though she was usually the mature one who always had to be strong and confident all the time. Momo gasped, looking back at the restaurant.

"Oh, no!" She said. "Konoha!"

She and Hibiya ran back to the restaurant to see Konoha still lying there unconscious.

"Is he gonna be okay?" Hibiya asked.

"Konoha! Konoha! Can you hear me?!" Momo cried.

Everyone was in an absolute mess. After everything they had been through, they just let some guy take off with two of their friends?! Well, it could be because the Dan had lost their powers, but even without their powers, all of them together should have been able to take down _one _guy, right?! Then again, the guy had some crazy ninja-moves going on, so it was hard to beat him. What would they do?

Kano blinked open his eyes. Looking around, he saw that he was inside someone's car, hopefully one of his friends' car. Unfortunately, he saw the driver of the car was the man who had kidnapped him. Silently, Kano moved his eyes to Ene, who was still unconscious. Where the heck was the man taking him and Ene?

Kano glared at the man with great hatred, the man still not realizing Kano was awake yet. The man went thought the radio channels, finally stopping on one that played opera music. The man sang along with it under his breath as Kano continued to eye the man with great suspicion. Where was he taking them, anyways? Kano had the greatest urge to pounce on the man and start choking him, but if he did that, then the car would probably spin out of control with no one driving it. Kano couldn't risk that. The possibilities of the car getting into an accident were too high, and Kano didn't want anyone to die. Well, except for his kidnapper, but still, you get the idea.

Soon, Ene blinked open her eyes and looked around. She was freaking out until she saw the conscious Kano, who put his finger over his lips as a sign for Ene to be quiet. Ene understood, but she was still terrified.

Kano looked out the car window, noticing that it was dawn, the sky turning from black to dark blue. It seemed the man had been driving for quite some time. Kano also saw that the car was nearing an…_airport?_

The car came to a stop when it got to the airport, and immediately Kano and Ene pretended to be asleep again. The man got out of the car and opened the door to the backseat of the car. The man shook the kids to wake them up, pulling them out of the car and holding them by their shirt collars.

"Now, listen…" The man whispered. "We're getting on a plane to America, got it? And you're both going to pretend to be my kids. Make any funny moves…" The man pulled out the taser and showed it to the kids for a moment. "You understand?"

Kano gulped. "Y-Yes."

Forced onto the airplane, Kano and Ene sat nervously in the presence of the insane man near them. Kano leaned over to Ene ever-so-slightly and spoke to her in what was so quiet, it was barely a whisper.

"When the plane lands, you run like _hell_."

Ene nodded slightly in response, trembling in her seat.

It was no use trying run away. If the taser that hit Konoha, who was one tough sucker, seriously hurt _him_, then it would probably _kill _Kano and Ene. The two of them would have to go to America. Now after all those years of begging god for their powers to be taken away, Kano and Ene were in some serious need for those powers now. Why did irony always have to come up and bite these kids on their rear ends ALL OF THE TIME?

"Did you call the police?" Hiyori asked.

"Like ten times!" Mary sighed. "What do we do?"

"Like I said before," Momo commented. "We track the guy down and shove Mary's showerhead up the guy's a-"

"-Stop it, Momo! I already told you, we're not doing that!" Mary said. "And besides, I think it's a portable back-massager, not a showerhead."

"Whatever! Anyways, these guys are going DOWN, man! DOWN, DOWN, DOWN!"

Hiyori Asahina had her short black hair in a low ponytail, and she wore a light pink dress over a black shirt and black shorts. She sat at a table in Mary's bedroom, conversing with the other members of the Mekakushi Dan about how to save Kano and Ene. A TV played the movie _Taken _in the background.

Suddenly, Seto burst into the room. "You guys! The police called and said someone saw Kano and Ene!"

"What?!" Shintaro said. "What did they say?"

"They said they were spotted by someone who works at an airport. They were last seen with a tall man boarding a plane to America!"

Everyone gasped. "_AMERICA?!_"

"Oh, no!" Mary sobbed. "If they're in America, it'll be twice as hard to find them! America's such a big country! Who knows where they are now!"

Everyone sat together in silence for a moment. Was all hope truly lost?

"Wait," Seto continued. "They said their plane was heading for a place in America called Tennessee."

"…So?" Mary looked up from her crying.

"So…" Seto grinned.

"You aren't thinking what I think you're thinking, are you?" Kido frowned.

"Oh, I _know _you know what I'm thinking."

"What's he thinking?" Momo asked.

"Something STUPID." Kido groaned.

"…I was thinking…we go to America and get Kano and Ene ourselves."Seto continued.

"WHAT?!" Everyone responded.

In the background, the movie on the TV continued on. At this point in the movie, Liam Neeson's famous quote had come on; _I don't know who you are. I don't know what you want. If you are looking for a ransom, I can tell you I don't have money. But what I do have are a very particular set of skills; skills I have acquired over a very long career. Skills that make me a nightmare for people like you. If you let my daughter go now, that'll be the end of it. I will not look for you, I will not pursue you. But if you don't, I will look for you, I will find you and I will kill you._

Kido seemed to be the only one who actually stopped and listened to the famous quote as it came on when Seto smiled at Kido all of a sudden. They started grinning when they thought of the relation between the quote and the Dan's situation.

"We will look for him." Seto started.

"We will find him." Kido played along.

"And we will KILL him." Seto finished.

Everyone else stared at Seto and Kido with confusion.

"Oh, god." Hibiya sighed. "They've finally snapped, you guys."

…

**My goodness, this chapter was long! Almost twenty pages long, to be exact! So, sorry for starting off on a weird foot here guys, what with switching to the views of the Kagerou Project characters all of a sudden. I'm pretty sure I'll switch back to the regular characters' views next. (ALL WILL BE EXPLAINED…someday…*looks off into the distance dramatically*) Anyways, the song lyrics sung by Momo are lyrics by Jubyphonic. The first set of lyrics being from the English version of the Kagerou Project song "Daze" and the second set of lyrics from a song also from the project, "Summertime Record". So, disclaimer and stuff. Blah blah blah. Thanks for reading and come again. ~Bye.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 14: Sounds Crazy, But Hey, Let's Go With It**

The soft, warm morning summer sun broke through the window of Milly Futureson's bedroom. The birds outside chirped ever-so-softly and gently, singing a sweet melody. Milly blinked open her eyes and sat comfortably in her calm, pleasant room. The air felt cool and fresh, and the all wrong with the world seemed right. There was absolutely nothing that could ruin the peaceful moment Milly was having…

…Then the sound of a phone started blaring its loud ring in Milly's ears. Milly picked up her phone from off of the nightstand next to her bed and answered it.

"Hello?" Milly groaned.

"WASSUP, MY SISTER?" Rin greeted on the other end.

"Hello, Rin…" Milly groaned once more.

"What's your problem, girl? Ain't you happy? It's the first day of summer vacation! Cheer with me!"

"Yaaaay…"

"Come on, say it like you mean it!" Rin persisted.

"_Yaaaaay…._can I stop now?"

"Alright, you can stop. But hey, are you still coming over to Lillith's later?"

"Yeah…"

"Alright, dude! Don't forget to bring Mr. Adorkable-Albino-Boy with ya, 'kay?" Rin laughed.

"What, are you thinking of stealing him from me?" Milly joked.

"YES. ME AND HIM HAVE BEEN SECRETLY MAKING SWEET LOVE TO EACH OTHER BEHIND YOUR BACK FOR THE PAST TWO MONTHS." Rin said dramatically, making ridiculous sounding kissing sounds.

"…"

"Kidding! Hon, I ain't after your boy! Besides, he's too skinny and scrawny, and all boys smell funny!"

"Hey, he doesn't smell funny!"

"Oh yeah? Then how does he smell then, hm?"

Milly paused for a moment. "…He smells like mayonnaise."

"Mayonnaise? Seriously?"

"Don't ask. Anyways, I'll be over there soon. Bye."

"Bye!" Rin ended the conversation.

Milly turned off her phone and rolled over in her bed. Today was the first day of summer vacation, and the vacation was certainly something Milly was in need of. Lots of…_weird _things were happening lately, and it would help in the process of handling the weird stuff if school could be out of the way.

Milly got up and changed into some new clothes; a blue t-shirt, denim shorts and a pair of black flats. She brushed and tied her long turquoise hair into pigtails and walked into her kitchen. She flung the fridge door open and pulled out a leek, biting into it with a loud _crunch_.

Milly's father, Al, walked into the kitchen and stared at Milly in awe as she munched away on a raw leek.

"Uh…you do realize that thing is…_raw_, right?" Al asked.

"Yeah. So?" Milly said, chewing with her mouth open.

Al gagged just by looking at Milly eat the raw vegetable. How could Milly stand the overly-tangy-taste of a plain old leek?

"So, anyways…" Al refrained from gagging anymore. "You still planning to visit your friends today?"

"Mm-hmm!" Milly smiled, bits of leek all over her mouth and face.

_**At Rin's House**_

"Oh, that thing is turning purple, dude!" Megan poked at a bruise on Percy's face. "You should get that checked out by a doctor!"

Percy hissed in pain as Megan barely touched the bruise. "Agh, Megan!" Percy pushed Megan's hand away. "Watch it! That hurts!"

Megan gasped, putting her hand over her mouth. "Oops! I'm sorry!"

"I can't believe you got beaten up by a girl." Rin said.

"_Two girls_, no less." Len said.

"Oh, shut up about that already, would you?" Percy sighed. "Besides, it wasn't even ME who was beaten up! Sort of…kind of…"

Percy rubbed the bruises that were on his body, given to him by Milly, who was one of the girls who beat him up. Okay, sure, Milly, Percy's own girlfriend, _did _beat him up, but only for good reasons. It was for her own self-protection! I mean, what would you do if the boy you were in love with became possessed by one of the most infamous evil-doers in history and tried to kill you and your friends, huh? Even though Milly really didn't want to hurt Percy, but she had no choice to smack him around at least just a little bit when the spirit possessing him started fighting against Milly. As a result, Percy was victim to a few small, but painful bruises that were here and there on his body.

Lillith spoke up. "Ahem! Let's return to the topic at hand, shall we?"

Everyone had gathered at Lillith and Megan's house to discuss the whole "Vocaloid" thing. All of the other teens, Milly (Milly not having arrived at Lillith's house yet), Rin, Len, Madeline, Kyle, and Percy were desperate to understand what exactly what a Vocaloid was and how they were all associated with it. Lillith and Megan were determined to get the rest of the group to understand and believe what Vocaloids were and what they did.

"So…" Lillith began. "You all have been introduced to the world of the supernatural. Quite terrifying, yes, but you would have had to be introduced to it sooner or later, seeing as how you are all Vocaloids, who protect the world from the evil forces of the supernatural. Now, not all beings of the supernatural are evil, but a lot of them are, unfortunately, and we Vocaloids have to use the powers of music to protect the world from the evil that threats it."

Everyone else sat in an awkward silence. What Lillith just said sounded a lot like…

"BULLCRAP!" Rin yelled. "What is this? I highly doubt that we are some fancy-smancy protectors of the universe like….like…"

"He-Man?" Len suggested.

"Yeah! What he said!" Rin agreed. "Like I said: BULLCRAP!"

Lillith sighed. "Let me explain before you get all skeptical, okay? Look, I know it sounds ridiculous, but after seeing what Percy-or rather, Edward-did the other day, you HAVE to believe that this other supernatural-like-stuff is real too!"

The group silenced as Lillith and Megan continued with their explanation. "You see," Megan began, "Vocaloids were created hundreds of years ago so that they could protect the world from evil-spooky-scary-ghost-stuff, basically. Vocaloids are kind of like wizards/knights, sort of. They use a type of magic that has to do with music. They harness the types of emotions that music gives off to people, and then they gather all of the emotions up into energy and use the energy to fight against evil. The strong human emotion in that energy weakens the evil, and eventually diminishes it to a point where it's dead. But you can only kill something with the energy if you use A LOT of energy."

"We were made to do the work regular humans can't." Lillith said. "Regular humans have their own jobs to do in this world. Some humans, like the police or the military, protect other humans from bad humans who threaten peace. We're kind of like the police or military, except we protect the world from the supernatural that threaten the peace, you see?"

"Eh…" Rin rubbed her chin. "It all still sounds like a cheesy fan-fiction to me…"

"Be that as it may, we still have to work together to save the world and stuff when we have to." Megan sighed.

"So, how do we use these so-called 'powers' of ours?" Madeline asked.

"Ah, a good question! Brings up another important point I must explain…all Vocaloids represent a certain emotion. The emotion they represent can be captured by that certain Vocaloid can be turned into energy and used when fighting the forces of evil. Of course, as a Vocaloid, you can use the powers of all emotions, but the emotion you represent is the one that is most powerful for you to use. Once you figure out which emotion you represent, you can use your powers to fight evil." Lillith explained.

"And once you know which emotion is yours," Megan continued, "you will be given your official Vocaloid codename and a number will appear on your right shoulder. My codename is Gumi Megpoid and Lillith's is Luka Megurine." Megan rolled up her shirt sleeve to reveal a pair of numbers, "03.2" on her right shoulder. "All Vocaloids are classified into certain groups as well examples being the Internet Co. group, the Yamaha group, the Zero-G group, etc….our group is the Crypton Vocaloid group. Though I was at first a part of the Internet Co. group, I was put in the Crypton croup to train with Lillith because I refused to part with her."

"Aw," Len said.

"Get to the point, woman!" Rin yelled in frustration.

"The point being," Lillith ground her teeth. "The number on your shoulder is the number that ranks as you as the most powerful Vocaloid in your group. I'm the third most powerful in this group, which is why I have a '03' on my shoulder. Megan is '03.2', coming after me in third most powerful, and she doesn't have a whole number because she can't use her full powers when she isn't in her rightful Vocaloid group."

Milly arrived and walked in on the conversation. "Hi! Uh…what's going on?"

"And if my theory is correct…" Lillith walked over to Milly and pulled her shirt sleeve up to reveal a pair of numbers on her right shoulder, written in hot-pink; "01".

"What the…when did that get there?!" Milly fretted, looking at the random numbers on her shoulder.

"Just as I thought." Lillith smiled. "Milly unlocked her powers when she fought Edward the other day. And hey, what do you know, she's number one, the most powerful Vocaloid in our group!"

Milly scowled. "I'm _what?!_"

…

"What do you mean the ticket prices went up?!" Seto yelled, slamming his fists on the counter.

The woman at the counter was frightened. "I-I'm sorry, sir, but it was the company's choice, not mine. On behalf of the company, I truly apologize. Would you like to file a complaint? I'm sure-"

"-No, it's fine." Seto sighed. "I'm sorry. Thank you for telling us."

Seto rejoined the remaining members of the Mekakushi Dan in the seating area of the airport. The Dan had prepared to buy tickets to fly to a place in America called Tennessee, the place where the kidnapped Kano and Ene were at, but it seemed that the ticket prices had gone up. Like, _way _up. Now, the Mekakushi Dan was just a group of kids. They didn't have money growing on trees or anything. How were they to save their kidnapped friends now?

"I don't believe this!" Hibiya stomped his feet. "You have got to be kidding me! How do we help Kano and Ene now?!"

"…Do we rob a bank?" Hiyori suggested. "Blackmail someone rich into giving us money?"

"SHHH!" Mary hushed Hiyori. "We're in an airport! You can't say that sort of thing here! We'll get arrested or something!"

"Oh, calm down." Hiyori said. "Well…does anyone else have any reasonable ideas?"

"Are you sure we can't leave this to the authorities?" Shintaro asked. "You know…LIKE A SANE PERSON WOULD?"

"You know we need to resolve this quickly without the police getting to deep into it," Kido said, "That man kidnapped Kano and Ene because he thought they still had their powers and that he could steal those powers somehow and use them. That's what I think, I guess. But if the police get deep in this situation, they could learn about the powers we all had and things could get dangerous."

The Dan gulped as they feared the thought of being taken in by the government and being experimented on in secret laboratories. Yeah…best to save Kano and Ene themselves.

Ayano gasped as a thought came to her mind. "Oh my gosh…"

"What?" Konoha turned his head to Ayano.

"It's sounds crazy, but…" Ayano's nervous-gasping-face turned into a wide smile from ear to ear. "Hey, let's go with it!"

"And your plan is…?" Kido asked, everyone leaning forward to hear Ayano's idea.

"My dad knows a guy who knows a guy who owns a boat."

"A boat?" Momo frowned. "You mean…_on the water?!_ Um, I don't know if you know this or not, but I'm not an ocean person."

"Well…it seems to be our only option as of right now." Ayano sighed. "What do you say, you guys? Shall I call the guy and ask him if we can join him on his next trip to America?"

Everyone looked at each other, wondering what their answer should be.

"Well…let's do it!" Seto smiled.

"Wh-What?!" Momo and Shintaro gasped together.

"Oh, I should pack my floaties and rubber duckies…" Mary said to herself.

"'Kay." Konoha said blankly.

"Alright!" Ayano laughed. "The Mekakushi Dan is heading to America!"

…

Tennessee was a grassy, hilly, and tree-filled part of America, as Kano had observed. A cool summer breeze blew throughout the air as the bright blue sky pushed fluffy white clouds away to reveal the sun. This land was quite beautiful…too bad Kano wasn't here on vacation and was forced to be here.

"Move it, kid!" Kano and Ene's kidnapper dragged the kids along, forcing them into a seemingly empty abandoned warehouse.

Kano and Ene were thrown onto the floor, their kidnapper pushing the warehouse door shut behind himself.

"Now…" The man glared down at the children. "Give me your powers."

"P-powers?" Ene stuttered.

"Don't play dumb, red eyes. I know your secrets. You have eye powers that you gained when you died on August 15th, right? I learned about those powers back when I was an archeologist studying with Ayaka Tateyama. Ever heard of her?"

Kano gasped as he heard the name Ayaka Tateyama. Ayaka was Kano's adopted mother who was sacrificed to the Heat-Haze when she died with Kenjirou Tateyama, Kano's adopted father, and in return for her life, Kenjirou got come back to life with the powers of the snakes. Ayaka and Kenjirou were studying why people came back to life on August 15th before they both died, and Kano learned that his kidnapper had studied this whole "eye-power" thing with Ayaka and Kenjirou.

Kano shot the dirtiest look possible at his kidnapper. "So you just BETRAY my parents friendship by kidnapping their child and his friend to steal some crazy eye-powers?!"

The man grinned a cruel smile. "Now you're getting the picture, kid. So about those powers…" The man pulled out the taser. "…I suggest you give them to me or…well, I think you know the answer."

Ene sobbing in fear. "I don't know why you'd do this to us! How would we know how to give you our powers?! We don't even know who you are, and we don't even have our powers anymore!"

The man's grin melted into a scowl. "_What?_"

"Are you deaf, asshole?" Kano said. "She said we don't have our powers anymore! They were taken away a while ago, so too bad, so sad, dude. You kidnapped us a little too late."

The man stood in silence, wondering what his next move should be. "You're lying."

Ene gasped. "No! No, we aren't lying, swear to god!"

The man grinned cruelly once more as he pointed the taser at the children again. "Yeah, I think I'll have to shock the truth out of you, if you know what I mean."

Kano and Ene sat together in fear, trembling.

"Oh…and as for my name. I'm Tonio. Tonio Garcia. Don't forget it." Tonio cackled. "Well, we're going to have some fun, aren't we?"

…

**BOO. I'M POSTING THIS CHAPTER FROM BEYOND THE GRAVE. BOOOOOOOOOOO.**

**Well, not really. But you may have thought I was dead because I haven't posted a new chapter in what, WEEKS? I can assure I'm still alive and well. Maybe not well, but still alive. Anyways, I've been busy with school starting and apparently, MY ENTIRE SCHOOL HAS BECOME EVEN MORE INSANE THAN BEFORE OVER SUMMER VACATION. Yeah. Sorry there wasn't anything new for a while. I promise I'm not ditching the story or anything. So, uh…bye and stuff.~**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 15: A Secret Hidden Behind a Smile From Ear to Ear**

"Oh, wow," Len widens his eyes in awe after he burps. "My burps taste like bananas."

Everyone around stared oddly at him. "…What?"

"And I thought he was the twin who _wasn't _weird. I guess both of them are weird, huh?" Kyle said.

"What do you mean, 'Your burps taste like bananas'?" Rin asked.

"Dude, I just ate bananas! That means whatever you eat before you burp makes your burp taste like something! Isn't that cool?" Len laughed.

Everyone else stared awkwardly at each other while Len was somehow enjoying his banana-flavored-burp.

"I told you people I wasn't weird one! It's been _him _this whole time who was the weird, evil, crazy twin!" Rin pointed at Len.

"Nuh-uh!" Len said like a small child, arguing. "You're the one who stole that steamroller that one time, so you're the weird twin!"

Madeline's jaw dropped. "Rin stole a steamroller?!"

Rin's face twisted into a worried look. "N-No! Why would you believe that? How would I even steal a roadroller?"

"_Steamroller_," Len corrected. "You always mess the name up."

"Oh, who asked you, you-"

Rin and Len broke into a fight, lightly slapping and kicking each other like children. Lillith soon tore the two apart from each other.

"YOU TWO!" Lillith yelled. "BACK ON THE COUCH, NOW!"

Rin and Len whimpered (Again, like children) and made their back to sitting on the couch.

Lillith sighed. "Good lord, you guys. If it were up to me, I'd say you're BOTH weird. Handling you all is like babysitting _demons_!"

"And we've actually done that before!" Megan said. "I'd say I'd choose babysitting the demons over babysitting you guys!"

While extreme madness overwhelmed the rest of the Vocaloids as they conversed, Milly sat in silence over in an armchair in the corner of the living room. After being explained about how she was a Vocaloid, what they did, and how she was the most powerful Vocaloid in her group, Milly couldn't help but think about all the crazy things that were in store for her. Would being a Vocaloid be a burden? Would it bring harm to her, her friends, and her family somehow? Or would it be fun in some strange way? Whatever the answer, the future for Milly seemed to be an interesting one.

"It seems to be you're the only sane one here." Percy went over to sit by Milly. "Everyone else is handling the whole Vocaloid thing rather interestingly."

Yeah, sure, if "interestingly" meant _insane_. Rin and Len couldn't ever be serious in any situation, even in one where they were told that they had to train to protect the world, because, well, they were Rin and Len, and Rin and Len were just weird that way. Madeline and Kyle were rather excited about being Vocaloids because they thought it would be like being superheroes. They started talking about what their superhero names should be, and what their superhero costumes should look like, and who should be their sidekicks, etc., etc….until Lillith said that being a Vocaloid required for you to be serious about protecting the world, and that Madeline and Kyle should worry about training their powers instead of worrying about all that "superhero" stuff. Like I said, absolute insanity occurred between all of the Vocaloids as they talked about what would happen with their powers, what would happen if you used your powers like this way or that way, blah blah blah…everyone was being rather childish.

"Alright, quiet!" Lillith broke through the loud madness. "We begin our training tomorrow! Everyone will come to my house to practice their powers, okay? Of course, you never know when your powers will kick in, but at the very least I can introduce you to certain techniques you should use when it comes to using your powers."

Everyone groaned and moaned in response. "Is it gonna be hard training that requires studying and stuff, 'cuz my brain has been officially turned off from learning stuff since school ended." Rin said, pointing to her head.

Lillith laughed. "Oh, no. You won't have to study at all."

Rin sighed with relief. "Studying won't be a problem…though, you might want to take note on the mental and physical torture you'll endure as you train, that's all…"

Rin looked up at Lillith. "Huh? Did ya say something?"

Lillith snickered. "Oh, nothing." Megan eyed Lillith suspiciously. "I was _joking _with her!"

"Mm-hmm, sure." Megan nodded sarcastically.

…

"BLAAAAARGH!"

The rest of the Mekakushi Dan grimaced as Momo Kisaragi threw up over the side of the boat.

Momo pulled herself up and walked away from the side of the boat dizzily. "S-Sorry, you guys…I'm sorta seasick…and I don't like the ocean…"

Kido rubbed Momo on the back. "It's alright, kid. Why don't you go rest inside?"

"'Kay…" Momo said, wobbling inside of her ship-cabin.

Shintaro sighed, looking over the side of the boat to see the orange sun set and ooze over the horizon, reflecting onto the blue ocean. Ayano joined him as the breeze took up, blowing the ends of Ayano's long red scarf in the wind.

"Your poor sister seems to be allergic to the ocean, doesn't she?" Ayano said.

"No kidding…" Shintaro's red jacket whipped against the wind.

"So…we're actually heading to America. I just wish we didn't have to visit it under these circumstances…"

"So, what exactly do we plan to do when we get to Tennessee?"

"Well, Seto said the kidnapper's plane was to land in the Nashville Airport, so I suppose we could start in Nashville…it's a huge town, though. The capital of Tennessee."

"Someone suddenly knows an awful lot about foreign lands, eh?"

Ayano laughed. "Yeah, well, the internet holds many answers, and when you look something up on there, it's easy learn about those weird foreign lands."

"Anyways, what you're telling me is, we wander around a city that probably has millions of people in it and somehow find two people who could be anywhere? And if we were even to find the two people, we would somehow confront the kidnapper with ease and save Kano and Ene? Do we just go up to him and say, 'Hey, we sorta want our friends back, can we have them?' and then he'll just GIVE THEM UP?"

Ayano frowned. "Well, you're just a buzzkill, aren't you?"

"Let's just be fair-none of us have our powers anymore. Without them, how are we to win this fight of ours?"

Ayano smiled from ear to ear. "Because, we always pull through. Just believe that we can make the future a good one and we'll win this fight."

Shintaro stared at Ayano blankly. "…You're really scared, aren't you?"

Ayano's smile faded. "…What do you mean?"

"I mean, I think you're scared that we don't have a chance and that we're completely screwed and that saying things like 'We always pull through' we'll save us."

Ayano's expression was blank as her thoughts wandered as to what she would say next. Soon, a wide grin stretched across her face. "_You're_ the one who's scared. _You're_ the one with no hope."

Shintaro tilted his head in confusion. "…What?"

"Do you really think I'd let all of my dear friends, my whole _family_ basically, go face a psychopath with no means of defense? No plans or secret back-ups? Sorry Shintaro, I wouldn't be here if I couldn't protect us all. In fact, _none _of us would be here, because I wouldn't let any of you go and get yourselves hurt. You must have no hope or faith in us to think we actually have no way to win."

Shintaro raised an eyebrow. "Then…what's this secret plan of yours? What are you going to use to save Kano and Ene?"

Ayano giggled, her long scarf whipping harder in the wind. "That's just it. It's a secret. Tell you what…when the time comes to saving them, you'll know what I have in store."

Shintaro eyed Ayano suspiciously. "Oh, Ayano, why do you always have to be full of secrets? Why can't you ever tell me what's on your mind?"

"Because…it's. A. Secret."

…

"I think you'll get to go first." Tonio pointed his taser at Ene, who trembled and shook as she sat on the floor.

"No! Don't do it!" Kano cried out.

Tonio picked Ene up off the ground regardless of Kano's pleas. Tonio held the taser close to Ene's face. "Now…how do I get your powers?"

"Okay, okay, I'll tell you!" Ene cried. "First, you have to…"

Ene grinned as she threw her foot back to kick Tonio in the balls, causing Tonio to drop the taser and let go of Ene.

"Way to go, Ene!" Kano laughed.

Kano took this chance to throw kicks and punches at Tonio as well, trying to dodge the attacks Tonio threw back at him. As Tonio kicked Kano in the face, causing to fall backwards onto the floor, Ene jumped on Tonio and began to UNLEASH ALL HELL ON HIM. Ene mauled Tonio by biting, scratching, kicking, and punching him, and also spitting on him just for good measure. Just as Tonio threw the petite Ene onto the floor, Kano grabbed the taser Tonio had dropped and electrocuted him, causing Tonio to screech and fall to the floor, unconscious.

Kano and Ene gave each other high-fives, cheering as Tonio twitched and trembled on the floor due to the electric shock.

"Take that, bitch!" Kano laughed. "You just got beaten by a teenager!"

"Yeah, what he said!" Ene agreed.

Kano picked up the taser again. "And now, just in case…"

Kano began shocking Tonio over and over and over again, causing Ene to laugh uncontrollably until she finally made Kano stop in fear that he would kill Tonio due to too many electrocutions. Tonio was an asshole, but Ene wasn't about to murder him…I mean, let Kano murder him.

"Alright, I suppose we should get a move on." Kano said, sticking the taser in his hoodie pocket.

"You're…actually keeping that?" Ene frowned.

"The question is, why WOULDN'T I keep it? We have no other defenses against anyone else out to get us."

Ene nodded, following Kano out the front door of the warehouse, locking the door behind them…_extra tight_.

The two looked around to try and see if they could see a path that would lead to a nearby city, where they could try and get in contact with the Mekakushi Dan. They walked through some trees and high grass to find an empty road, and on the side of the road stood a large sign that read "WELCOME TO BRAVECREEK".

"What's a 'Bravecreek'?" Ene asked. "That's a weird name for a town."

"Who cares? Let's go there and call the Dan already! I wanna go home!" Kano yelled, running up the road and into Bravecreek.

"W-Wait for me!"

…

Tonio blinked open his eyes feeling a horrible, aching pain all throughout his body. "Oh, god…what happened?" He said, sitting up.

He looked at the windows of the abandoned warehouse he was in and saw it was dark outside. It had been morning when Tonio was last awake. And where were the kids? Suddenly the memory of the kids Tonio had kidnapped flooded back into his brain, making Tonio scowl and growl.

_Those damned kids thought they could get away from me, _Tonio thought. _The next time I get my hands on them-_

"-Then what, dear?"

Tonio twisted his head around to see who was behind him. "Who's there?"

He turned to see a tall woman dressed in a long, black dress trimmed with black lace, the collar of the dress having black sequin-covered feathers point outwards off of it. Atop the woman's head was a pointy black witch hat, and underneath the hat was the woman's long flowing black hair. The strangest thing of all about her appearance was her green skin-something that immediately caught Tonio's eye and made him jump up in fear.

"Who the hell are you?!" Tonio yelped.

The woman came closer to him and cupped his face in her hands. "Someone who can help you get those powers you wanted from those children."

"Wh-What? How?"

"You'll have to get some things first, of course, as power always comes with a price. But I can get you those powers. In fact, I can give you _all _the powers that the Mekakushi Dan has. But you'll have work for it and do as I say to get them."

"You…you can help me get them?"

"Of course," The woman smiled, revealing her sharp as steel pointy teeth that resembled the teeth of a monster.

"I…I don't even know your name," Tonio stepped back from the woman. "Why should I trust you?"

"You'll trust me because I'm the only one who can help you reach your goal," The woman said, pointing a pointer finger at Tonio that was covered by a black nail that resembled a monster claw. "And my name, my pretty, is Elphaba."

"Elphaba…where have I heard that name before?"

"Ah, so you've heard of me. How flattering." Elphaba grinned again, her green eyes staring at Tonio in excitement. "But there's no time for flattery. If we want to get anywhere with the plan, I suggest we stop sitting around like a bunch of girls and get busy with being _wicked._"

…

The Dan walked off-board the boat they had ridden to America. Konoha gave Momo a piggy-back ride, seeing as how Momo could barely walk on her own due to her seasickness.

Everyone waved goodbye to the man who owned the boat, thanking him for lending them a ride.

"Hey, are you sure you guys have parents to meet up somewhere? I don't want you going off on your own. Do you want me to help you find them in case you get lost?" The owner of the boat called to the kids.

"Oh, thank you, but no thank you, sir! We're meeting up with our parents nearby! No need to worry, and thanks again for the ride!" Ayano smiled.

As the boat went away to do whatever else it needed to do, Shintaro flicked Ayano on her nose. "You're such a bad liar." He laughed. "You were wavering the whole time you lied to the guy about us meeting our parents somewhere instead of being alone."

Ayano blushed. "Well…I don't like lying, okay? That's more of Kano's thing, not mine!"

"Wow, look at this place! It's beautiful!" Mary said, looking at her new surroundings.

Everyone joined Mary as they stared in awe at the fact that they had finally made it to America. Since Tennessee was land-locked, the Dan had to make their first stop in North Carolina, a state right next to Tennessee that had an ocean next to it. Now came the second-hardest part; how was everyone going to get from North Carolina to Tennessee?

"I think we should ride a bus to Tennessee," Seto announced. "I have a map that says a bus-station is nearby."

"Well, let's get a move on!" Kido said, walking ahead of everyone. "There's no time to waste!"

As the rest of the Dan followed Kido, Mary was still eyeing everything around her. Her imagination wandered, and she couldn't help but be distracted by her new surroundings in this strange new land. Mary looked up to see tall hills covered in buildings and palm-trees, and next to an unusually tall palm-tree was a petite woman with long, caramel-colored hair dressed in pink from head to toe. As soon as Mary saw her, the woman smiled and disappeared behind the tree. Mary gasped. _Where did she go? _She thought. _Is she hiding behind the palm-tree? But it's too skinny to hide behind…_

"Come on, Mary!" Seto called out. "We'll sight-see later!"

Mary turned and blushed, realizing the Dan was moving along without her. She chased after her friends, running towards them. "O-Oh, I'm sorry! I'm coming!"

**So, if you didn't know already, Tonio is a Vocaloid. He's an English Vocaloid that is meant to sing opera music, mostly (Some people think of Tonio as the male counterpart of Prima, who is a female Vocaloid who also was made to sing mostly opera) and I think Tonio is a wonderful Vocaloid with a great voice. I think he's less popular then he should be and that he's underappreciated…and that's why I made him a villain!...yeah. AND WHAT IN THE WORLD IS AYANO'S SECRET PLAN? WHAT IS THIS MYSTERIOUS GREEN CHICK GOING TO DO TO THE MEKAKUSHI DAN? **_**AND WHY AM I ASKING ALL OF THESE QUESTIONS?**_** Find out next time on this story that is taking a really long time to get to the good part! Bye!~**


End file.
